Uzumaki Clan No Konohagakure
by devilzxknight86
Summary: They believed the clan was gone, killed off. But as a last effort during the war they were sealed away and taken to safety. But an enemy in the shadows wanted them gone thinking he won. Years later when Naruto is in Nami he finds a green jade magatama bead necklace. The secrets left behind unravels and the Uzumaki clan has return to stay in Konoha. NaruHina. Oc from other manga's
1. The man from the necklace

I do not own Naruto

Nami no Kuni A few days after Kakashi and Zabuza's first fight.

Naruto, who is escorting Tsunami around the village, was getting more food and supplies, seeing how Kakashi is resting from chakra exhaustion. He wonders what else will happen during the mission.

"Huh?" tilting his head to a old beaten down shop. He noticed some scrolls sitting at the window. Seeing he is low on supplies as well he wonders if the shop has anything useful. "Be right back, wait here until I come back my kage bunshin will go with you" stated Naruto. As he created a clone he nods.

"Of course. I won't be long as well" smiled Tsunami who walked into a separate store to get the supplies.

Naruto nods and walks into the shop with scrolls in the window. As he closes the door he carefully looks around. "Hello. Anyone here?" Naruto walks around and notices a lot of scrolls but also strange jewels and equipment along with old worn-out weapons.

"Yes can I-?" the owner stops talking when he sees the red swirl on Naruto's back. "Help you?"

Naruto turned to him and nods. "Yeah I'm interested in a few things. Those wires, some blank tag papers, and whatever else I can find, still looking around." stated Naruto. As he walks around more of the shop he watches the old man nod and began to get what he needs. Seeing how beat up the old shop is he wonders how much he is going to get charged. Tsunami was paying a lot just for food.

He grit his teeth, angry that Gato is doing this to the nation. As Naruto continued to walk he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Walking towards the faint glow he noticed a small green jade Magatama bead necklace glowing very faintly. Wondering what it is he carefully looks at it.

"It's a shinobi necklace with some sort of seal on it. At least I think it's a seal." said the shopkeeper. Placing the items on the table he looks at Naruto and nods. "What it does, I haven't a clue. I found it after a huge fight, the owner must have dropped it and forgotten about it." Pulling on his beard the shopkeeper watched Naruto carefully but soon shrugs his shoulders.

"Does it glow?" ask Naruto. Looking at the man seeing his confused face "I noticed it glow".

The old man walks towards Naruto. Taking his keys out he opens the glass door and took the necklace off the glass counter. Holding it in his hands he turns to Naruto.

"I haven't seen it glow since I found it. It was a huge fight. One shinobi from a small village fought against a large numbers of shinobi from Iwa, Kumo, and some other places. This man must have taken out at least hundred, maybe two hundred shinobi by himself. But after the fight he disappeared and everyone else was dead. I found this necklace where he was standing"

Nodding his head he pulls his beard thinking of the events long ago. "In fact the fight took place by an old temple. About two maybe three miles outside of town west from here. Don't know who the man was but he must have been quite some shinobi to fight them all by himself. Those were allot of shinobi that came here during the last shinobi war. After the fight bodies was everywhere and the shinobi no where to be seen".

The shop owner started to rub his chin thinking of the old necklace. "Hmm... yea I think it was around the time of the third shinobi war. I think the middle at that time I found it. We had a huge amount of shinobi demanding ships sailing north"

The shop keeper nods his head he is about to place the necklace back but he soon stops seeing it glow brightly.

Naruto covers his eyes.

The old man instead looks at Naruto and nods.

"I don't know why it's glowing now all of the sudden, but since you're here, you break it you buy it" said the clerk.

Naruto blinks and looks at him but he stopped, just looking at the green jade Magatama bead necklace made Naruto happy for some reason.

"Fine. But I want a discount since it was already broken" folding his arms and looking at the clerk. The clerk huff and nods "And twenty-five percent off the other stuff as well" added Naruto.

"Oi. Now you are trying to make me go broke" argued the clerk. Taking the necklace and placing with the other supplies Naruto is buying. Hee grabs the necklace and placed it on his neck. Staring at the jade Magatama bead he feels the smoothness of the seal on his finger.

'Ram' read Naruto to himself. Wondering why would someone carve the ram seal onto a jade Magatama bead. "Thanks" walking out of the store he spots Tsunami coming out as well. Giving her a nod Naruto dispels the kage bunshin and they soon start to walk towards the house.

As they walk towards the house Naruto can't help but look at the necklace, thinking why someone would go through the trouble to carve the kanji 'Ram' into the jade Magatama bead. He walks into the house and spots Sasuke leaning on the wall nodding to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei still asleep?" ask Naruto.

"Hn" was all that Sasuke said.

Naruto nods and looked to Sakura. "Don't know when he will wake up. Someone needs to go with Tazuna to make sure he will be fine. We still have a mission to finish" stated Sakura.

Naruto nods and looks at Sasuke who has his hands in his pockets and shrugs his shoulders.

"Dobe should go. With his clones he can create and send one to us in case some trouble comes. Sakura will be here to make sure Kakashi-sensei is fine. We don't know if any of Gato's goons might target Tsunami or her son" said Sasuke.

Naruto slowly nods. Seeing how the mission took a turn for the worse he looks at Sakura wondering if he can answer the reason for the kanji. "Hey, either of you have any idea why someone would carve the kanji ram onto something?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. Sakura on the other hand sighed and shook her head. Naruto blinks and looked at her waiting for an answer and frustrated Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. The ram seal is what we use to focus and gather our chakra to use it. How do you not know that? It's one of the first things we learn in class" Sakura explained before storming out of the room muttering to herself.

Naruto slowly rubs the back of his head and having a cheeky smile he slowly makes his way out of the house to where Tazuna is waiting for him at the front. As he walks out of the house he nods to Tazuna and begin to walk towards the bridge being built.

Hours Later

Naruto was staring at the jade Magatama bead, wondering what kind of shinobi who wore this but also fought all those shinobi from Iwa, Kumo and other shinobi from other nations. Shrugging his shoulder he placed the jade Magatama bead over his neck, looking at Tazuna, seeing the man working hard on his bridge. Feeling his clone dispel he turns around and sees Team Eight.

"Huh? Kurenai-sensei? Why did you dispel my kage bunshin?" wonder Naruto. Looking at Team Eight seeing Kurenai staring at Naruto he turns to Tazuna who is wondering what is going on.

"Naruto, where is Kakashi?" ask Kurenai, seeing Naruto's clones all around helping everyone but no one else. She turned back to the genin waiting for an answer.

"Back at Tazuna's house. Kakashi-sensei is resting after a case of chakra exhaustion against some missing nin name Zabuza. What's going on?" reply Naruto. Waiting for the sensei of Team Eight to explain to him what is going on. He looks at Shino who is giving him a straight face, Kiba had a stupid grin, and Hinata was poking her fingers together.

"I will explain later. Right now I need to speak to Kakashi. I assume you are here because of the mass amount of kage bunshin you can make but also can send one to the house in case for back up?" summarize Kurenai. Seeing Naruto nod. "Good. Make a clone to show us where the house is. Hinata stay here with the real Naruto. With your byakugan it can give him his clones more of an advantage to attack all around" order Kurenai.

"Hai" Hinata meekly spoke with a nod.

Naruto on the other hand shrugged his shoulders. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating a shadow clone. "Well he will lead the way."

Kiba grinned and walked towards the clone. "Really Naruto what kind of clone trick did you use to pass the... huh this clone feels solid?" wonder Kiba.

Shino coughs getting everyone attention. "Its a B rank kinjutsu. Only someone with high chakra reserves can use this jutsu. It seems to me Naruto has much more chakra than all of us. Is that the reason why you couldn't make a regular bunshin?" Shino carefully looked at Naruto wondering how someone his age has that much chakra.

"Let's go we can talk about it later with him" order Kurenai.

Naruto watched the remaining member of Team Eight leave. Looking at Hinata seeing her red cheeks "Oi, Hinata are you feeling ok?"

Hinata poked her fingers together and slowly nods. Before she spoke the jade Magatama bead on Naruto's neck started to glow. The two genin stare at the dimming green jade Magatama bead.

"Naruto-kun, why is your necklace glowing?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Don't know really. I bought it at some old shop and it was glowing when I walked in. The shopkeeper said it hasn't done that since he found it. It has the Kanji of ram carved into it but no one knows why" answer Naruto. Taking the neck lace off his neck he hands it to Hinata who looks at.

"It's beautiful. I have seen jade Magatama beads before, but none like this" stuttering a bit. She notices something odd. "Ano. The kanji ram is carved inside a circle but the circle is made of two lines, like a ring". Carefully looking at the seal and jade Magatama bead. She is memorized by its beauty slowly giving it to Naruto.

"Really?" ask Naruto. Looking at the circle he faintly sees two lines in the circle. "What do you think it means?" wonder Naruto. Before Hinata spoke Naruto got the clones memories. Looking at carefully he looks at Tazuna. "Oi. We got to head back to the house we got other orders."

Tazuna looked at Naruto confused while Hinata is doing the same thing. "Ano, Naruto-kun how do you know if we have new orders?" ask Hinata.

"Oh. Kurenai-sensei told my clone. Whatever my clone learns or does it goes back to me. She said it's a great way for tracking and training" reply Naruto. Seeing Tazuna shrug his shoulders he gives the signal for the two remaining workers to head home.

* * *

With Zabuza.

The infamous swordsman was not happy about what had happened recently, and apparently neither was Gato. He came in early to tell them off, stopped only by Haku nearly breaking his arm. Zabuza groaned to see the short man walk in the room again with some hired mercenaries.

"What?" groaning a bit in annoyance.

"I just got word that another team just came in to help. Seeing how you got beaten by a bunch of brats now we got more brats to handle" said Gato.

Zabuza glared but before he spoke another mercenary walked in. "Got some news on the team that came in. The sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. She is known as a genjutsu mistress. But her team is something else. All clan heirs of the Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga".

"Huh that's something. We got two team almost of all clans plus one civilian" said Zabuza. Getting confused looks from everyone. The demon of the mist rolls his eyes at them all.

"The first team we fought as members that come from two clans. The Uchiha who help created Konoha and the Uzumaki, cousin of the Senju clan but also the primary founders of Konoha after the Uchiha clan made a deal with them. Never saw a blonde Uzumaki but if he is from the Uzumaki clan than this fight is going to be hard. During the last shinobi war a few key individuals from that clan could change the battle field all on their own."

"That strong?" ask Haku. She had never been enrolled in any academy so she doesn't know about the shinobi history other than what her mentor told her. Zabuza nodded.

"That was years ago when I was a kid in, but the Hyuga... wasn't there something with them a few years back with Kumo? I remember traveling with my dad and something happen at Konoha during some war?"

Zabuza snorts and nods seeing the mercenary cut him off before he finished speaking to Haku. Looking at his apprentice "Yeah that strong. Iwa, Kumo and a few other of the smaller nations joined together to attack Uzushiogakure during the last shinobi war. Rumors say that they all disappeared and the village was rigged with traps ever since. After that, nothing. But Iwa they wanted them all dead, seeing they took a big hit from that clan" reply Zabuza.

No one said anything others look at each other. Gato on the other hand rolls his eyes not happy to hear this.

Zabuza tried remembering what he learned from the academy shrugs his shoulders as he turns the mercenary "The Hyuga incident was a few years back. Yeah I heard bout it. Kumo tried to kidnap a child with their doujutsu wanting to learn the secrets they have. Shit. There is two doujutsu genins right now along with clan heirs. This is going to be an interesting fight. Haku, no holding back" order Zabuza.

Gato hearing this nods and smiles. "So Kumo thinks they are important? But Iwa wants them dead" seeing the Zabuza nod. Turning around walking out of the room and closes the door behind him as he turns to the two mercenaries. "Come back to me a little later I need each of you to go to Iwa and Kumo with a deal I'm going to make." smiled Gato.

"Why?" said on mercenary.

Gato grit his teeth. "Easy. If we tell Kumo about two doujutsu user here and Iwa there is an Uzumaki, they will come here do the job for free and I don't need to pay Zabuza".

Both armed man nods and left while Gato soon schemes.

* * *

That Night

Naruto was again staring at the jade Magatama bead necklace. Wondering why someone would go through the trouble engraving the kanji for ram but also why a circle around it. Why the jade Magatama bead itself?

Seeing that Kakashi woke up when Kurenai and her team arrived. Both jonins began talking on the plan to protect Tazuna but also beat Gato. As dinner continues to roll by he notices Sakura looking at Naruto.

"What?" blinking at her. Naruto watches her roll her eyes.

"Not many boys wear jewelry" rolling her eyes again. She looks at Sasuke who gives his usual "Hn" answer. Naruto watching this rolls his eyes and looks at the jade Magatama bead necklace. He doesn't know why but as he continues to look at the necklace he wonders what kind of shinobi wore it.

"Kakashi-sensei why would someone engrave the kanji ram but also draw a circle around it with two small lines? One on top and the other on the bottom?" ask Naruto. Hoping to get an answer he doesn't want to wait until he gets back to Konoha.

"Hmmm" taking his nose out of the book. Kakashi looks jade Magatama bead around Naruto's neck. Thinking about the necklace Tsunade has he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. But a circle with two lines one on top and the other at the bottom sometimes is part of a formula for seals, But when you use a formula like that usually an item goes in the circle with two people working together to seal it. With that happening its more of a sealing ritual" He then went back to his book.

"That or it's just a pointless design for some worthless thing you wasted your money on" Sasuke added in, rolling his eyes "Seriously what kind of idiot wastes money on something just because it glows?" muttering to himself, Sasuke takes another bit of his dinner.

Naruto hearing this nods. Letting out a long breath he got up.

"Oi, baka where do you think you're going?" shouted Sakura like he wasn't allowed to leave without her permission.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Washing and putting my plate away unlike you. This isn't a hotel after all, we shouldn't expect this family to clean up after us. Than I'm heading out side to relax a bit away from the teme" answer Naruto.

Kiba started to chuckle while Sakura turned red from embarrassment since she had just assumed she could treat this place like a hotel. Naruto shook his head and made his way out the door. As he leaves Kurenai looks at Kakashi who turns another page of his book, ignoring the situation

"I doubt that jade Magatama bead will do anything. From where I'm sitting that jade Magatama bead is probably some fake. I've never seen any like that color. I remember last shinobi war people were selling them to make some quick money" answer Kakashi, trying to justify his disinterest.

Outside

Naruto walked for a bit then stopped at a small pond. Looking at the pond he saw the clear crystal water with the full moon shining its light on the surface. Looking at his reflection he sees himself but something else. Looking closely he sees shadowy figures behind him some male and some female. Shaking his head he looks back down but sees the jade Magatama bead glow faintly.

"Ahh. What the heck?" shrug Naruto. Already wondering what he saw he pulls the jade Magatama bead off his neck. Staring at it he pulls a kunai out and slowly draws a circle on the ground like on the jade Magatama bead. Making the kanji for ram he places the jade Magatama bead on the kanji on the ground "Alright here goes something".

Taking a deep breath he puts his fingers together making the ram seal. Focusing his chakra into the circle hoping something good will happen. Naruto put as much chakra into the jade Magatama bead and the circle. After a few moments of pushing his chakra into the circle nothing has happen. Sitting there on the ground he stares at the jade Magatama bead.

'What gives? This thing was glowing when I walked into that shop.' thinking to himself, Naruto moved his hand to pick the jade Magatama bead up but before he did. He stops and thinks back to what Kakashi said. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating a shadow clone. The clone nods and sits across from Naruto. "Alright. He said two people working together to seal it. But what about to unseal it? How do you unseal something?" looking at his clone.

Naruto sat there but soon heard something from the bushes. "Oi, who's there? Is that you teme?" Naruto folded his arms glaring at the bushes making a sound but than a small noise of twig being broken was heard. "Come out, teme". Naruto yelled once again.

Seeing someone slowly walking out of the bushes he blinks seeing Hinata poking her fingers together. "Oh. It's you Hinata is something wrong? Did they send you to bring me back to Tazuna's house?"

"Hai. Its kind of getting late" feeling the cool wind hitting her. She holds herself trying to warm up.

"Probably right. But hey Hinata, with two people sealing something together how do you unseal something?" ask Naruto. Wondering if Hinata can help him he watches Hinata walk towards the circle and look down.

"Ano. It's usually focusing the chakra on the item and breaking the seal on it with your chakra and saying kai. I read in the academy usually clapping your hands together and slamming it on the ground works too." playing with her fingers she tried her hardest not to stutter in front of Naruto but also trying to stay warm. Her jacket was worn more for security than for warmth.

"Hmm maybe that's it" giving the clone a nod. Naruto and the clone soon started to channel their chakra into the circle seal taking a deep breath. "Kai" with both of them clapping together at the same time but also slamming their hands on the ground where the circle is.

Hinata watched and saw nothing happen. Frowning seeing Naruto's upset that it didn't work she took a deep breath to help cheer Naruto but he beat her before she could even speak. "Maybe everyone's right. Hate it when Sasuke thinks he is always right. Look at me I'm Uchiha Sasuke my clan is elite-".

Hearing a snort. "Yeah sure. The Uchiha clan still claims to be some elite clan, yet they cried when I wiped the floor with them".

Naruto heard the voice and turns to Hinata who is looking at him. "Who said that?"

"Me."

"Who said what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked at the same time. Naruto listening to Hinata and some other voice talking at the same time. Getting up he looked around trying to find the voice. "Naruto-kun is something wrong? I didn't hear anyone else speak"

The kage bunshin dispelled.

"Interesting. Kage bunshin. You must have some talent to use that jutsu" hearing the voice again.

Naruto turns to Hinata. "I'm hearing someone. I know it sounds crazy-"

"Crazy for you not for me". said the voice.

"Hey! Where are you?" shouted Naruto. Looking around trying to find the voice. Seeing he is talking to him while he is trying to talk to Hinata at the same time. "I'm not going crazy Hinata believe me I'm not" Naruto looking defeated hoping Hinata believes him.

"I believe you, Naruto-kun. You never once lied to me" gently whispering to him. Hinata activates her byakugan. Before she spoke she saw the jade Magatama bead on the ground dimly lighting itself. As she stares at it with the byakugan she sees a tiny flame in the center of the jade jewel.

"Byakugan. Well a Hyuga. So that means you two are from Konoha. Yup Konoha the head band should have given me the answer" said the voice.

Naruto getting angry quickly got up. "Oi, where the hell are you?" shouted Naruto.

Hinata saw the jade jewel glow as she watches the glow she saw something appear in front of Naruto like a blur of some sort and trying to make out the blur. She looks at the blur but then it was gone. Looking at Naruto she sees his surprised reaction.

"How did you do that?" taking a step back. Naruto gulps and stared at a tall slim muscular man wearing a black cloak of some sort with his sleeve missing. Seeing the person's back side, Naruto watches him turn around. "Where did you come from?"

Hinata, confused, looks at the location where Naruto is looking and doesn't see anything. Not even the blur.

Once the figure turns around, he takes a step forward and looks at the jade Magatama bead on the ground. Naruto stared at the person, looking at Hinata he points to the location of the jade Magatama bead. "He's tall. Maybe as tall as Kakashi but his hair is all red. Very spiky, more spiky than mine. His eyes are some light blue like ice but they seem to glow in the dark" whisper Naruto.

Hinata listens to Naruto but before she said anything. She watches Naruto open his mouth and when Hinata turns to the location. "EEEEEPPPP" jumping behind Naruto seeing the jade Magatama bead float off the ground. "That's impossible" hiding behind Naruto scared.

"OI, I'm not going to hurt you brats" said the redhead. Holding the jade Magatama bead in his right hand wondering why the Hyuga screamed and jump behind Naruto.

"Than what do you want and why am I the only one that can see you?" demanded Naruto. Seeing the figure holding the jade Magatama bead Naruto looks at the person in front him and sees a headband on his arm. Naruto's eyes soon widened. "You're that shinobi who fought that small army. At the-"

"Temple near the Torii poles" finished the red head. "I remember a huge battle. Huge fight and lots of people. But I can't remember anything else. Where did you find this? How did I end up here?". Walking towards Naruto he stops and looks at them strangely. "Who are you? Who am I? Where the hell am I?"

"Hinata. You believe me right?" said Naruto gulping a bit.

Hinata nods her head as fast she can. "I believe you Naruto-kun. Maybe the jade Magatama had something sealed?" answer Hinata.

"Sealed? The jade Magatama bead necklace. It's important to my clan...my clan..." the redhead spoke and looks at Naruto. Wondering what is going on he takes a step forward while staring at Naruto.

"What are you? A ghost?" Naruto gulped, terrified, moving his arm back a bit hoping no fight will break out.

"Really? A ghost? No you idiot I'm a shinobi of... I can't remember".

"A shinobi? But that head band on your arm is almost like the symbol on my back and arm" answer Naruto. Blinking and looking at the redhead shinobi headband tied around his bicep.

Hinata hears this and looks at Naruto. "Ano Naruto-kun if you are saying he's a shinobi and the headband looks like the symbols from your coat. He might be from Uzu no Kuni. I remember a long time ago when Ko went to get his shinobi outfit at a shop and I went with him. I over heard an old lady saying something about the symbol being tainted. That an ally of Konoha was lost during the last shinobi war." answer Hinata.

Naruto listens to Hinata and nods. Looking at the person in front of him holding the jade Magatama bead necklace in his hand. Naruto wonders who the person is and seeing how old he is. Naruto blinks and sees something in the shinobi.

"Uzu no Kuni was beautiful but it's gone. I remember the marble buildings and the people". Naruto watching him talk and sees him grip the jade Magatama bead tightly in his hand. "Catch" throwing the necklace at Naruto.

"What can it do? But also how are you here?" ask Naruto. Wondering what else the necklace can but also where he can go.

"I'm bound to that necklace. I don't remember much but since I'm back until I remember more or something happens. Might as well help you out or something else comes better along. Besides training is never a waste of time".

Naruto is interested hearing that he has a private trainer and seeing Hinata confused face. Naruto tells her what the Uzu shinobi said. "It sounds ok I guess to get some more training from someone else too. But if he died during the last shinobi war, how much do you think he can help you?" ask Hinata.

Naruto hearing this frowns and nods. Turning to the location of the Uzu shinobi he watches him take a small breath. Naruto watching him made a hand seal and when this is happening. Hinata looks at the direction where Naruto is looking, wondering what he is seeing she makes a hand seal to activate the byakugan.

"Kaze no Yari" the Uzu shinobi thrusts his close palm forward and when he did. A spear of wind shot out hitting the trees in a single line.

"Amazing. I saw a blur and than a chakra system appear" whisper Hinata.

Naruto nods but looks at the damage in front of him. Seeing how much he did with one jutsu he watches the Uzu shinobi walk towards them.

"I guess my demonstration was enough".

"Yea it was and Hinata saw you like a blur but than saw the chakra" answer Naruto. Hinata nods and poked her fingers together and slowly looks at Naruto with a smile.

The redhead Uzu shinobi on the other hand looks at Naruto and feels something strange from him. Wondering what it is he shrugs his shoulders but when he looks at Hinata. 'Hm either this girl has a crush on this kid, or maybe she is just shy'.

"Ano, Naruto-kun we should head back to Tazuna's home. It's getting late and we don't want to get in trouble" stutter Hinata. Seeing it was getting much later she hopes Kurenai or anyone else will come looking for them.

"Yea good idea but what-?" stopping he watches the Uzu shinobi walk forward. He stretched his arm out and placed a finger on the jade Magatama bead necklace and disappeared.

"Amazing" whisper Hinata. Still with her byakugan on she saw the jade Magatama bead necklace glows brightly.

"Yeah that was cool. Hey Hinata" Naruto looking nervous while Hinata looks at Naruto. As he is about to speak he stops and stares at Hinata who seems to glow because of the moon light around her. 'Wow'. Thinking to himself. He stares at Hinata who is glowing making her beautiful.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is something wrong?" looking away and blushing seeing Naruto is staring at her.

"Oh sorry eheheh" scratching the bottom of his nose. "I was hoping we can keep this a secret from everyone else please". Hoping the new shinobi can help Naruto and seeing Kakashi has only been focusing on Sasuke while preaching teamwork.

"I guess I'll try to" smile Hinata.

"Thanks" smile Naruto.

And done.

Yes this will be different from the original story A Clan's Bond. Their will be much more changes into the story but also Naruto's life in Konoha but also Konoha as well.

Now who the person is will be a surprise later some of you might know who it is so im asking dont spoil it.

How he looks think of Cloud from FFVIII children of advent with red spiky hair.

Happy Birthday Naruto.


	2. Team purpose

I do not own Naruto

Two weeks later Nami.

~Third person~

Kakashi lazily reading his book while Kurenai is talking to Kiba and Shino. While Naruto went into the forest to get some training and Hinata went with him. The genjutsu mistress wonders what is going on between the two. Ever since that late night when Naruto left while Hinata went to get him. The two seem different like they are hiding something.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you find it weird that Naruto goes into the forest and trains all day with Hinata?" Sakura wonders what is going on as she had noticed Naruto not bothering her, instead he is talking to Hinata. "Also he still wears that stupid necklace around his neck."

Folding her arms she notices Tazuna walking out of the house. Tolling her eyes and seeing no one is replying to her she leaves them wondering why everyone is letting Naruto wear that stupid necklace. Tazuna hearing what Sakura said he looks at the two "The green necklace. It glowed last night and some weird spiral around him. What is it some kind of ninja tool?"

Looking up he rubs his eyes "Maybe I had too much to drink that night. I did drink a whole bottle. Heehahaha yea, too much to drink." laughing he soon starts to walk but stops when Kakashi asks.

"Maybe you did drink too much" Kakashi turns the page and nods knowing what happens when you drink too much.

"You think so" rubbing his eyes he shrugs his shoulders. "Well that was a weird spiral I saw?". Before Tazuna made his way he saw Kakashi look at him quickly.

"What kind of spiral" wonder Kakashi. Seeing Tazuna rubs his chins he grabs a stick and draws the spiral on the ground. Seeing it glow but also how it was glowing above Naruto's body.

"Looked like this. Weird seeing it glow but also lines making a spiral above him. Never seen anything like that" once finish he looks at Kakashi who puts the book away and narrows his eye on the spiral.

"Kakashi, that spiral that is-" Kurenai starts and Kakashi interrupts.

"Uzu no kuni. But how?" Kakashi interrupted her, soon wondering what is going on. "I'm going to check on Naruto stay here and keep an eye out."

Kurenai nods while Kakashi disappears in a blur.

~Naru and Hina~

For the past week both genins have been training while the red head watches the two.

"Not bad. But tell Hinata keep her balance her right foot is too far from her left" said the red head.

Naruto nods and looks to Hinata. "He said your right foot is too far."

Hinata nods and moves her foot closer as the two soon start to encage in a taijutsu match. The red head notices something odd about Naruto. Sensing his chakra being good but also something else inside of him large and dark.

"Stop".

Naruto raises his hand to stop Hinata. Wondering what is going on he turns to him while the neck lace glows around his neck. Still not use to it Naruto looks at Hinata wondering what is going on.

"Naruto your stance is horrible take this stance and keep your right hand open as a palm and your left hand a fist. I want you to have your left to the side and your right foot straight".

Naruto nods and does the stance the Uzu shinobi shows him as he is being instructed. As the two resume their little match, the Uzu shinobi watches the two and nods.

After thirty minutes he sees Hinata breathing getting faster while Naruto breathing isn't as fast as her but he is getting there. The Uzu shinobi snaps his finger and makes a hand seal making a the terrain change.

As the two genin keep fighting Naruto soon found himself sliding across the watery grass "AHH!" Slipping, he slides on the ground, Hinata tries to avoid Naruto but he collides in to her but without luck he crashes into her and Hinata falls on top of him. "Ok. That hurts".

Naruto groans and looks up to see Hinata very close to his face. Staring at her face he looks into her eyes. "Wow. Your eyes have a tinge of lavender in them, they look amazing."

Hinata turns red and quickly pushes herself off of Naruto. "Sorry." mumbling to herself. She turns to Naruto seeing the neck lace lift off his neck floating as she stares at it she wonder what the Uzu shinobi is doing.

"Hello" said Kakashi. Appearing between the two, he didn't see the neck lace glow or float away from his neck. "How are you two doing?."

Naruto raises an eye to see Kakashi's concern for him. "Fine. Something wrong?" ask Naruto.

Kakashi shakes his head and gives him a smile that you can see behind his mask. "No. Nothings wrong? Can't I check on my student to see what he is doing?"

"Strange I don't see the teme around. Oi, Hinata-chan do you see him around?" ask Naruto.

Hinata giggles and shakes her head. But Kakashi caught something. "Wait, when did you start calling Hinata, Hinata-chan? Did something happen between you two" Kakashi smiling at the two making them nervous "So. Did little Naruto finally grow up?"

Naruto looks flustered while Hinata looks away and turns red. Kakashi gives a chuckle and looks at the jade bead necklace around his neck. Slowly looking at it he notices the markings on the jade necklace before he can look with it with his sharingan Naruto covers it with his hand "Sorry. Must have came out while training. I know it looks weird for a guy to wear jewelry especially a shinobi. Sakura made it clear that I was stupid to waste money on it but I guess it did something." stated Naruto.

"Oh and what did it do?" asks Kakashi wondering what the necklace did he looks at Naruto.

"Helped me find Hinata-chan and she is a great training partner. Heck, she is patient and explains everything to me and I help her out. If it wasn't for this necklace I wouldn't have a great training partner but also a great friend" said Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" Hinata turns red hearing the praise coming from him.

Kakashi shrugs his shoulders seeing that it isn't the answer he is looking for but when he saw the necklace closer he swore it had markings for a sealing ritual. "Did anything happen with the necklace Naruto. Like a spiral appear?".

"Spiral?" question Naruto. Looking at Hinata she shrugs her shoulders while Kakashi looks at the two seeing their confused reactions. Seeing they don't know anything Kakashi shrugs his shoulders and looks back at the two. "Never mind".

"Ok. Can we get back to our training?" Naruto asks watching Kakashi wave his hand. Kakashi leans on a tree and takes out his book. Before he began to read the line he sees Naruto getting into a stance he only saw once in his life.

'That stance. I saw Kushina use it once long ago. What is going on?' thinking to himself he watches the two genin get into a taijutsu spar and seeing Hinata he notices how remarkably well her balance is. But with Naruto he notices his speed and strength but also reflexes being used in a way only one person would know how to use. Only Gai, a rival of his, would think to use this for Naruto.

~Hours later~

As Naruto and Hinata finished their match they rest and talk to each other on things to improve. Kakashi watching the two can only wonder where those two got the idea to help improve each other, upon also seeing the difference in each other as well.

"So what you think Hinata-chan? Should I focus more on my speed or strength?" ask Naruto.

Hinata notices a dim glow with her byakugan when looking at the jade necklace when Naruto spoke. "Speed." Seeing the dim when Naruto spoke. "I think you would be more effective with your speed." Hearing the book close they turn to Kakashi who walks to the two.

"She's right Naruto. You are really fast and that will work well with you" said Kakashi.

Naruto looks at him nods about to reply but before he can speak Shino lands on the ground and looks at Kakashi. "Kurenai-sensei wishes to speak to everyone. It seems their was trouble in town, Sasuke and Kiba got into a fight. Not with an enemy but with each other."

Naruto groans and mutters to Hinata "Let me guess the teme thought he was right." with that everyone left.

~Kumo~

"Are you certain?" said A.

The man nodded. "Yup, Gato confirmed it from Zabuza. A Hyuga from the main house. A Uchiha, the last one. A blonde Uzumaki, the rare one. All from clans and all from Konoha. Gato says if you clean up and beat them so he doesn't have to pay for Zabuza services you get them. Heck he even said he throw in Zabuza's friend, the one who can make ice."

A listens carefully and upon seeing that Nami is away from Hi No Kuni he can have a team take a boat and travel to Nami which would take at least a week. Seeing he failed to get an unmarked Hyuga years ago and also failed to get an Uzumaki decades ago. With the last Uchiha under Konoha watch…

"Darui. What do you think. This is an rare opportunity. With three maybe four bloodlines outside of Konoha's gates, this is a rare chance for us." said A.

"It is. We can go in but Kakashi of the Sharingan will be a tough opponent but if you are saying we strike when they are both tired... We can easily take them all. The genin's won't be a problem against us. I say we take a genin team as well let them handle them while we take care of the problem." said Darui.

A nods liking the idea and seeing that Kumo will finally get their hands onto something they have been wanting for, for many years. "Agreed. But I don't want any surprises I think we should take Bee and Yugito with us. With the added power the Konoha team wont stand against us. Once on the boat we can sail towards the turtle island making Konoha waste time looking for the ship in sea".

Darui nods and thinks it a bit much but seeing this opportunity presenting itself he knows A doesn't want to lose this chance.

"Tell Gato he has a deal" said A.

"Will do but, Gato sent a messenger to Iwa to the Onoki. Those Iwa nin hates the Uzumaki clan for some reason. So I suggest you send word to Iwa and let them know what you want."

A groan hating to hear this but he can't blame Gato seeing he wants to the problem taken care of. "Fine, take care of it. Send the message to Onoki."

The man nods and soon leaves.

~Iwa~

"WHAT" roar Onoki. Listening to the messenger coming from Nami he glares at him. "You are to tell me that an Uzumaki survived the onslaught from the last shinobi war, took refuge in Konoha but also has a child".

The messenger bandit shrugs his shoulders. Seeing he only knows a bit from the demon of mist story "A kid. Blonde hair. Zabuza says he's an Uzumaki due to him making clones of himself. A lot. Look Gato sent a messenger to Kumo knowing Kumo wants the Hyuga. You want to kill the Uzumaki? All he wants is for you to take care of the problem seeing you might want something out of killing him."

Kitsuchi nods. "You sure hate that clan. I mean during the last shinobi war he fought someone against them which in the end beaten you to a point where your back was never the same.".

Onoki glares at his son and nods. "But I left him a scar on his eye only a scar after all that damage I did to that man. The only thing left on him was a scar". Clicking his teeth in annoyance.

Akatsuki and Kurotsuchi looks at each other wonders what is going on. Kurotsuchi looks at her father who sighs and shakes his head not wanting to retell the story.

"Get me Roshi. We are going to Nami and put an end to that clan once and for all!" shouted Onoki. "We never found any survivors after the shinobi war nothhing how did that person do it?" muttering to himself and thinking.

"Really us and Roshi, isn't that a bit much?" Kurotsuchi asks seeing her father sigh and shrug his shoulders, she stares at him waiting for the whole story.

"Fine. The Uzumaki clan during the last shinobi war stood there ground against Iwa, Kiri and Kumo with three smaller nations on an assault on their nation. We lost a lot of lives on our part and before the final assault we broke through the village, what we found were traps and a lot of people didn't survive, the clan was no where to be seen. No one " explained Kitsuchi.

"In fact a report came saying compounds were destroyed but one clan compound wasnt there in fact it looked like it was removed. Everything around it was gone the trees, grass heck even the dirt gone. Than some hours went by no reports until at night fall happen the place was a trap" remembering the report he looks at his father nodding and Kitsuchi nods to his dauther. "There's more but another time".

Seeing his daughter doesn't know the whole story, he looks to his father floating and nodding his head. Seeing as they are going to bring Roshi with them, he sighs and wonders what is going to happen in Nami.

"The clan compound where did it go?" ask Kurotsuchi.

"No clue. We assume they must have been dead man seals. To take out as many of our shinobi with their dwindling numbers. No survivors and all of Uzushiogakure was badly destroyed; buildings, homes, everything leveled. They didn't want anything of theirs to be used against them. I saw pictures in reports who ever decided to do that from that clan. It saved them from their destruction from us and the war."

Kurotsuchi nods seeing how far a clan would go to protect their secrets but also to take out the enemy.

"So by the end of the week we will arrive at Nami and attack them and once we do it will be the end of that clan" mutter Onoki. Looking at everyone they all nodded seeing how serious Onoki is.

~Nami~

Next day…

"It should work." said the red head. Looking at Naruto he looks skeptical wondering how this Uzu nin knows soo much about the kage bunshin.

"How? I mean what you are saying sounds right but, more experience?" said Naruto. "I mean Kurenai sensei did say I would know what the clone does and do but more training. Can it really happen?".

Hinata is staring at Naruto wondering what is going on. "Ano. What is he saying?"

"That what ever my kage bunshin does or learns I would know. But also my kage bunshin can also do jutsu as well" said Naruto.

"Well the kage bunshin is different like you said, Naruto-kun. That the chakra returns back to you but also the exhaustion meaning doesn't it all go back to you?" wondering herself she looks at Naruto.

"Alright fine. Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating two clones. "One clone will go with you Hinata-chan. The other will go with him but he is making-" Naruto stopping sees the necklace on his neck glow.

Hinata activates her byakugan and sees a shimmer of some sort appearing near Naruto.

"He created clones himself" said Naruto shocked to see someone knows the jutsu from Konoha.

"Lets go" orders the Uzu nin.

Naruto nods while the kage bunshin's does the same thing.

The original Naruto and Uzu shinobi stand next to each other. As Hinata and both kage bunshin make their way towards the direction away from ear shot. The Uzu nin looks at the kage bunshin and Hinata.

'This kid has no clue this girl likes him a lot. I mean really likes _a lot_. My question is why doesn't he know?' getting an evil grin he looks at the clone who notices him stopping.

"Hinata" getting her attention she turns to the kage bunshin of Naruto stopping.

"Yes?" wondering what's going on.

"Naruto, ask Hinata what does she think of you? I want a general idea from someone who doesn't belittle you. And tell her not to faint" said the Uzu nin. The clone looks confused as to why he wants to know. Shrugging his shoulders "But also ask her why?"

"Isn't that like a personal and private question" said the kage bunshin.

"That's why I want to know. Why do your teammates treat you like that? Why does your jonin sensei let that happen? There is a reason and I want to know. So gaki you got it memorize good ask her" said the Uzu nin. Giving him a stern and narrow look making the kage bunshin nervous.

"Hinata?" getting her attention. "What do you think of me? He wants an general idea from someone who doesn't belittle me and don't faint." Stopping he sees the Uzu nin clone fold his arms glaring at him "Oh and why?"

"W-w-wh-what?" stuttering hearing the question. Hinata looks away and takes a gulp.

"Tell her don't lie. I will know if she does" said the Uzu nin.

The kage bunshin groans "He says don't lie, he will know."

Hinata face looks like a tomato. The Uzu shinobi seeing the face grabs his head lightly remembering a woman with red hair. Shaking his head 'Where did that come from? Is that my memory?'

The Uzu nin rolls his eyes quickly flaring his chakra. Staring at Hinata he notices her shocked reaction. Before he spoke Hinata looks at the kage bunshin "Naruto-kun his eyes are just like ice. For a moment I saw him with the byakugan. It wasn't clear just he was there and wasn't."

"Yea. I get it but answer the question" order the Uzu nin.

"He said he gets it, but please answer the question" said the kage bunshin.

Hinata takes a deep breath "Ano I know your nice." Poking her fingers together she looks at the kage bunshin looking at her. "Y-yo-you try v-very hard a-an-and y-you don't give up l-l-li-like everyone else does when it gets hard." Her stuttering made her even more embarrassed to what she is saying.

"I-I have wa-watched you. I-I-I don't know w-why, but-but whenever I-I look a-at y-you… I f-feel more c-c-cou-courage within m-me… It-It makes me feel l-like I-I can accomplish something if-if I try… It makes me feel like I am worth something."

The Naruto's kage bunshin stares at Hinata hearing this. The Uzu nin raises an eye hearing all this, also looks at Hinata.

"I-I u-used to always cry a-and g-give up… I-I made s-so many wrong turns… But you… " Hinata smiles and looks up "You helped me find the right path. Seeing you train and always going and pushing yourself." She looks down and smiles but she looks at Naruto's clone.

"You-you inspire me t-to keep going. You keep going even when everyone doubts you but I-I don't. I see th-that you are strong, caring a-and y-you want everyone to-to see you and know who you are. It's important f-for you to-to have those special people. Ma-making those specials b-bonds makes you stronger and I-I trust you with my life but also more."

Hinata stops and looks down poking her fingers together and she quietly stuttered her sentences. But she looks at Naruto with a smile 'But I also like you Naruto. Not like friends but how you used to look at Sakura. Like how Sakura looks to Sasuke. I want to tell you but I'm scared.' Feeling sad she takes a deep breath.

"Hinata-chan" whispering her name. He sees the Uzu nin kage bunshin walk towards him and hits his neck "I- poof".

Hinata looks up and sees the blur of the Uzu nin. He flared his chakra and ended the clone jutsu. Wondering what is going on she sees Naruto standing behind her with a shock reaction. Wondering how he got behind her. "Naruto-kun?" calling his name quietly.

"You think what our kage bunshin spoke is wrong. She trusts you with her life, Naruto. Trust her with yours she will be there. There's something strange about her I don't know what but call it intuition" the Uzu nin looks at the two. "Tell her no more training today or the next few days. Talk."

The necklace around Naruto glows and Hinata looks at Naruto. "He said training is off for a few days. He said for us to talk."

Hinata nods and hopes Naruto doesn't hate her. Before she can speak Shino drops down and looks at the two. "Sorry to interrupt your training. But Kurenai-sensei wants to speak to Hinata."

"Sure. We are taking a break for the next few days" said Naruto. Quickly turning around he jumps onto the trees and leaves the area. Shino seeing this turns to Hinata who is sad.

"Is there something wrong?" ask Shino.

Hinata looks down sadly.

~Naruto~

A few hours later…

Sitting at the edge of the cliff that is looking towards the sea. He thinks on what Hinata said about him but what the kage bunshin said about him to Hinata made him think.

*Flash back Naruto and Uzu kage bunshin same time as Hinata.*

With both kage bunshin walking the Uzu nin stops "Naruto. Why is Hinata nervous around you all the time?".

"She's nervous around me?" Naruto asks confused. Seeing the Uzu kage-bunshin nod "Why? Does she think I'll hurt her?" Feeling hurt at bit he sees the Uzu nin shake his head making him confused even more.

"No. I think she's just shy. But when she is next to you and it's only you two, she seems relaxed and trusts you. It's kind of strange seeing her act like that. But I wanted you to know if you notice that about her."

Naruto shakes his head and looks at the Uzu nin. "She's weird but in a good way. I like that about her and she's different."

"Different? Such as?" ask the Uzu nin placing one hand on his hip the other dropped down by his side, shifting his weight to one leg casually.

"Well. She doesn't hit me when I ask something or thinks I'm stupid too. She giggles when I make a joke but also seeing her smile makes he happy. She's different and I like that about her."

"Different like your teammate Sakura?" The Uzu nin hearing this nods and looks at Naruto. "Your teammate, why does she hit you? Doesn't she like you and why do you let her hit you?"

Naruto looks confused "I don't know. I guess that's how she is and I thought that's how most girls treat their teammates but also the boys like that as friends!" Remembering seeing that in the academy he assumed that's how all girls treat the boys.

"No. First you are a shinobi. No teammate should even put their hands on you nor should you unless it's a spar. Second. If your sensei allows that to happen it shows that he shouldn't be a sensei nor should Sakura be a shinobi. To even physically put her hands on you she must have a good reason. A good reason not like buying jewelry or asking a question about the teams."

When I hear this I nod slowly. Thinking how Sakura's personality is he frowns knowing how much 'she hits me but she treats me poorly. When I am with Hinata she is nice, caring but also doesn't belittle me.'

"But that's how Sakura has always been" reply Naruto.

"And what happen to Sakura-chan?" ask the Uzu nin. Seeing Naruto quiet he sighs and shrugs his shoulders "Look. She is your teammate and you will continue to treat her as a teammate. But you got to tell Kakashi that the abuse you are taking from her isn't right nor should be on the team."

"I get it and I know I annoy her and that's why she hits me" reply Naruto.

"No, Naruto. Every time we finish training she belittles and yells at you. Neither jonin sensei says anything and lets it go. This has to stop. A team can't function like that and I don't care how much you put it aside, sooner or later. Something is going to happen and when you are not there to protect her or help her she is going to blame you while your teammate and sensei will do the same."

Trying to help him understand it he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose wondering why Naruto doesn't understand. "Does Hinata hit you when she is annoyed? Or anyone else you know for a fact?"

Naruto stands there shaking his head and he can't remember Hinata ever being annoyed but he has seen her angry when they spar which sent a chill down his back.

"No. But Hinata-chan is way different from Sakura. She's nicer, smarter and prettier." Naruto covers his mouth. Wondering where did that come from he sees the Uzu nin nod his head a smile.

"Well. That's interesting. You think all that about her. But yet Sakura, your teammate, do you think the same thing or less?".

Naruto stands there looking at him. "I don't know. I guess it's confusing." He wonders why it's so confusing, he always liked Sakura because she looks at him and talks to him but also gave him the attention.

"UGHH. Ok maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way." Naruto looks at him wonders what he means. "Your teammate the Uchiha. He doesn't pay attention to her. But she wants him to pay attention right?"

"The teme, yea. It's always been like that since the academy. Every girl likes him because he's the top student. When the teams were announced I told Sakura I'm better than him." said Naruto.

"And when you did she hit you on the head and called you baka" the Uzu nin shot back making Naruto quiet. Waiting for a reply "Did Hinata like the teme in the ac-".

"NO" Naruto's eyes flash red making the Uzu nin raise an eye seeing how fast he answer. "No. I don't think so, I never saw Hinata talk to Sakura or Ino. I don't remember Hinata ever cheering for the teme in the academy."

"So why are you calling Hinata, Hinata-chan?"

Naruto looks confused and shrugs his shoulders. Seeing the Uzu nin drop his head Naruto gets flustered "Oi I don't know. Aren't you suppose to use those honorifics when you are close to someone? I mean she uses it on me, so what's the big difference if I call her Hinata-chan Dattebayo!"

"What did you say?" the red head grabs his head while Naruto looks at him. Seeing a tall red head girl screaming and yelling but also getting flustered while throwing 'dattebane' around, he hears her feminine voice in his head. "Alright. Seeing that you don't get it. I want you to ask your sensei how was his genin days. Like his team for instance."

Before Naruto can ask why the uzu kage bunshin chops the clone neck while he dispel.

Once the original got the memory he looks at the Uzu nin who places his hand on his shoulder and some how they appear behind Hinata along with the other kage bunshin.

*End of flash back*

'Hinata-chan?' thinking about her. Naruto remembers seeing Hinata stare at him at the academy wondering about the spars she always looked at his way. Seeing the sun getting lower he sighs and soon makes his way towards Tazuna house.

~LATER Tazuna home~

Naruto walking with one arm behind his head is thinking. As he approaches the house "BAKA" getting hit in the head he looks at Sakura who is fuming at him. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"NO" roar Naruto. Something inside of him snaps with everything the uzu nin has been saying. Glaring at Sakura he soon started to breath faster and than Kakashi came out. When he saw Naruto glare at Sakura he wonders what is wrong but when he saw Sakura he saw she was afraid of him.

"Naruto, enough this isn't how a team is suppose to act." said Kakashi.

Naruto snorted and looks at Kakashi "How was your team Kakashi-sensei. When you were a genin what was your team like?" ask Naruto. Seeing Kakashi rub the back of his head "So it's ok for Sakura to hit me in the head. Is it ok for her to hit me at all?"

Kakashi let out a nervous smile. Than Kurenai walks out hearing the yelling. "Enough. Kakashi get your genin team in line. What is going on with you Naruto?" Wondering 'What is wrong? What made Naruto so upset?' Kurenai notices Hinata sadden look but when Naruto return and she heard the yelling and she came out to see what happened.

"Kurenai-sensei can I ask you a question about your time as a genin?" ask Naruto. Seeing the genjutsu mistress look confuse she nods. "Did you ever hit your teammate on the head when they ask a question? Or when they made a joke or tried to help you with training? Have you ever ignored them or belittled them during training when you were a genin?" ask Naruto.

"Naruto, now isn't the time for questions." said Kakashi. Ignoring the question he looks at Sakura and signals her to get into the house. Looking at Naruto he shakes his head "And Naruto you shouldn't yell at-".

"Never, Naruto" Kurenai interrupted Kakashi also stopping Sakura from walking away. She looks at Kakashi wondering 'Why he is ignoring this issue?'. "I have noticed your team and it's not my place to question Kakashi's methods. But when I was Sakura's age, no never. I treated my comrades with respect and honor. Sakura doesn't, she only wants to work with Sasuke and he doesn't want to work with anyone. Kakashi was like Sasuke when he was a genin."

Naruto hearing this nods while Kakashi gives her a look. "And?" ask Naruto. Walking towards them he looks at Kurenai who sees Kakashi giving her a look. "If Kakashi is like Sasuke than who was me in his genin team.?".

"Obito" said Kakashi. He sighs and rubs his chin "He died saving my life". Remembering what happen all those years ago he sees Naruto like how Obito is.

Naruto hearing this looks at Kakashi. Turning his head he sees the red head Uzu shinobi glaring at Kakashi feeling he is hiding something important. "Ask who is Sakura?" The Uzu shinobi tells him to ask. Naruto nods and looks at Kakashi. "Sakura. Does she remind you of anyone in your genin days?" ask Naruto.

Kakashi sighs and nods but wonders. "Naruto, where is this coming from?. Ever since you got that necklace you been acting strange. Did something happen or something was unseal from the necklace?" ask Kakashi. Thinking Naruto lied to him but also wonders where is this all coming from.

"No. And stop changing the subject. I bought ok? It looked cool and all. I wouldn't ever get to own or buy something like this in Konoha." Naruto said sternly. Taking a deep breath getting that out of the way making Kakashi see where Naruto is coming from. "I'm tired of being made fun of. I am part of this team but it feels like every time I try to train you go and train Sasuke while I'm left to do something else. You don't give me anything to train with and that goes the same with Sakura. But when I try she goes and hits me. Is that normal for A TEAM?" screaming at Kakashi.

The jonin sighs and scratches his head. Sakura wanted to defend Sasuke but the harsh glare from Kurenai made her stop. The glare is making her nervous as she looks down to the floor. She sees someone coming out.

Sasuke who is listening walks out and sighs "Cause I need it because what happen to my clan. Why should a loser like you need training? It's going to get you killed. It's amazing you lasted this long in the shinobi world without any help."

Naruto glares at Sasuke but before he spoke and exploded he felt the Uzu shinobis hand on his shoulder stopping him but also calming him. Naruto not wanting to turn around knows it will draw Kakashi's and Kurenai's attention instead he takes a deep breath. "Answer my question Kakashi-sensei. Sakura."

Sasuke stood there surprised Naruto ignored him. Looking at Kakashi wondering what is going on.

"Rin. She was my teammate." Kakashi finally answers. Looking at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto he sighs "Lets go inside and go to bed." Everyone nods minus Naruto who stood there wanting to know more seeing that Kakashi is hiding something.

"No" making everyone stop. Naruto listened to the Uzu shinobi whisper in his ear. "I want to know what happen and if you don't tell me. Once we get back to Konoha I will tell the Hokage of the abuse but also the unprofessionalism Sakura has been showing. But also to you Kakashi. Since we started we only train for two hours together and your train Sasuke all day. He knows more jutsu than both of us combined."

Kurenai hearing this looking at Kakashi "Is it true?" seeing Kakashi rub the back of his head nervously. "Do you know how irresponsible that is?"

"What happen to your genin team Kakashi-sensei" demanded Naruto. Narrowing his eyes on his sensei he sees Kakashi look down "So?"

"They died. Obito died protecting me, saved my life. He had a crush on Rin while Rin had a crush on me. I didn't care about her crush. Obito tried to make Rin like him but she never return those feelings. She never hit him or abused him though." Seeing how different Rin was with them but Sakura violent outburst towards Naruto and her feelings to Sasuke is the same Rin had for Kakashi but Rin trained where Sakura doesn't. Naruto listens to Kakashi and nods. But Naruto saw something in Kakashi's demeanor "How did she die?" ask Naruto.

Kakashi froze.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on him "What happen and how did she die? Did she die to protect you because she was hoping you would fall for her? Or did she die because you didn't care about her?" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi looks away and sighs seeing that Naruto wants to know about his genin years. But in truth he can't, he wanted to but can't. Obito's care free attitude was like Naruto and Sasuke attitude was like his but Sakura wasn't like Rin. She respected both team mates; Sakura for some reason feels that Naruto just gets in the way of her and Sasuke.

"I killed her. Enemy got ahold of her and she jumped in front of my attack meant for a enemy killing her instantly. I couldn't protect her like I promised Obito and I couldn't return her feelings. Because I didn't want to betray Obito and I didn't want to hurt Rin".

No one said anything.

Naruto looks at Kakashi and scoff "Yea right. If she liked you soo much and Obito was gone. What stopped you? Because he saved your life was the excuse, didn't want to betray him. I don't buy it. Look how Sasuke is and you say you're just like him. You wouldn't have cared." argued Naruto.

The red head got in front of Naruto. "Now you see why I'm concerned. Is Kakashi training Sasuke more to have you killed? Or to have you sacrifice your life to one day save the Uchiha? Naruto this team is toxic get out once you are in Konoha. He hasn't trained you or Sakura properly. He spends most of his day helping Sasuke and when he isn't he is reading porn. What kind of sensei is that?"

Naruto listened and slowly took a deep breath. Looking at Kakashi "Once the mission is over I want out of this team. I don't care if I go onto the reserve rooster. It feels like you are training Sasuke to become just like you. I refuse to give up my life to the teme and teme probably wouldn't care if he killed Sakura. Heck if someone told him killing us would make him stronger he would do it."

Kurenai eyes widen to hear this coming from Naruto of all people. She looks at Kakashi who is stunned to hear what Naruto said. As the two jonin watches Naruto walk past them he stops and looks at Sasuke. "Go ahead get the training you need. In the end you will have no one in your life and that will kill you even more. Look at how Kakashi-sensei and he is all alone, and that's your future so go ahead kill the last of your family and be alone for the rest of your life."

Once Naruto was finished Kurenai watches how Naruto hit the nail on the coffin but also sees Kakashi shocked reaction that Naruto of all people would say something like that to Sasuke and also to Sakura… Wondering what is going on. Did leaving Konoha and Naruto getting the real taste of the shinobi world change him that much?

'Naruto. What's gotten into you? You're different, more aware. Its like someone has been talking to you and explaining it to you' thought Kakashi

Sasuke glares at Naruto and watches him walk away from him. As Naruto stops and looks at Sakura who looks angry at him "I just hope I live long enough to see Sasuke kill you or you get killed by an enemy. Because I won't be there to save you or help you ever again. This team means nothing to me."

Walking past by everyone he sees Hinata, Shino and Kiba at the door listening and watching everything. As he comes to the door he looks at Hinata and sighs. "Sorry Hinata about earlier. What you said earlier about me got me thinking about the team I'm in. I don't want to be some sacrifice for someone who isn't worth it. I rather give up my life to someone like you to protect."

Naruto walks inside the house leaving everyone stunned.

Hinata faces looks like a giant tomato embarrassed that Naruto said that about her of all people.

Kurenai turns to Kakashi with a harsh glare. "Unbelievable Kakashi. Is this how you train your team? If Naruto does go through this with the Hokage. I will tell the Hokage about what I have seen on this mission. Now everyone to BED" Kurenai orders.

Kakashi sighs seeing he made a mistake.

And Cut

Yes a different approach in the manga.


	3. Two become One

I do not own Naruto

leave a comment if i should change naruto hair to red...

~Nami the end of the third week~

~Third Person~

Kakashi is slowly walking outside seeing Sasuke trying to run up the tree. Dropping his head he is upset that Naruto's change of demeanor has affected the team so much; or that Naruto refuses to be a sacrifice to save either Sasuke or Sakura. Kakashi can't blame him but wishes Naruto saw the bigger picture as to why team work is very important.

"Is something bothering you Kakashi?" Kurenai walks out of the house seeing Sasuke trying to run up the tree again. When Kakashi showed his team this chakra control exercise she had seen Naruto watching, he seemed to be listening. What caught both jonins off guard is when Naruto left fifty clones to work on the exercise, giving them orders to dispel five at a time.

Sakura was confused as to why Naruto left the kage bunshin while he and Hinata were left to train. Despite Kurenai's curiosity she explained to Sakura what the kage bunshin can do. But when Kurenai saw Sasuke's shocked reaction; he punched the tree and soon started to improve his chakra control.

"Just thinking about, Naruto. When he left those clones a few days ago. The last clone was able to walk up the tree with out a problem. I can't help wonder where this sudden change came from?" asks Kakashi.

He is happy for Naruto growing but what makes Kakashi upset is it's not coming from him. He wanted the same relationship he had with Minato when he was a genin.

"I can relate. Hinata seems more bolder when she is fighting. She isn't afraid to hurt her teammates. I think those two work well training together but also I assume they must be helping each other. I've never seen Hinata as red as a tomato when Naruto told her that. He would sacrifice his life for her's, makes me wonder what kind of training they are doing " Giggling as she recalls how Hinata looked when Naruto told her what he would do.

The two jonins can only watch as Sasuke continues to run up the tree but doesn't get very far.

~With Naruto Hinata~

The two are training while the red head just watches them. Seeing Naruto dodge the punch to his chest he watches him counter with his knee to Hinata's stomach but Hinata spins missing the blow to her stomach. As the red head watches the two he looks over his shoulder and narrow his eyes. Feeling something odd he looks back at the two and sees Naruto's necklace dimly glows.

"Enough" says the Uzu nin. Walking in the middle, Naruto jumps back and signals Hinata to stop. "Good. Naruto tell her does she know her affinity?"

Naruto looks confused "Affinity?"

Before the Uzu nin answers Hinata talks. "We're not chunin. We only start to train in our nature affinity when we become chunin" answer Hinata. Naruto hearing this looks at the red head who shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think he cares" said Naruto. Looking at Hinata as she pushes her fingers together wondering what will happen.

"Oi. Pay attention I'm going to say this-. Never mind. Lets make training short go ask your sensei about nature affinity. If they say you are not ready use the teme as to why he knows affinity jutsu. I got to go. Feel weak for some odd reason."

Naruto nods and before he can tell Hinata the Uzu shinobi vanishes making Naruto blink.

"Naruto-kun. The small glow in the necklace is fading" Hinata tells him, gazing at the necklace.

Naruto pulls out the jade bead and looks at it. Wondering 'What is going on?' he looks at Hinata who is concerned. "Lets head back."

*Tazunas' home*

As the two arrive they see Sasuke still trying to walk up the tree. Kurenai is talking to Shino and Kiba while Sakura is staring at Sasuke. Kakashi is with Tazuna making sure no trouble will occur.

"You're back early" said Kurenai. Seeing both of nod "So how was training?"

"Good. Just wondering what can we do next. I mean sparing with Hinata is great and all but what about Nature affinity?" ask Naruto.

Hinata nods and speaks in a low almost-whisper tone. "Ano. I feel more confident in fighting but I want to expand a bit."

Kurenai hearing this leans back and looks up. Seeing Sasuke stop and scoffing at the two she sees Sakura rolling her eyes. As she reaches into her pocket she smiles and looks at her team and Naruto.

"Well" she started and smiled at everyone. "Since it's a month long mission and the chunin exams are what three and half months away?" She looks thoughtful for a moment as she continues speaking "Kind of strange being late this year. Never is. In fact every story starts with the chunin exams next, but for some reasons I don't know why it's starting late this year." she shrugs her shoulder but as she looks at everyone.

Kurenai pulls out some papers. "Chakra paper. Will tell us your affinity everyone" smiling at everyone. Kiba and Shino nods while Sasuke who listened soon slid down and fell face first on the ground.

Sakura shrieks "Sasuke-kun!" Running to him hoping he is alright, she sees him glaring at her making her shrink back.

"Hehehehe. Wish I had a camera" chuckles Naruto.

Sasuke, while rubbing his face, clicks his teeth and gets up. Seeing Kurenai point at him and Sakura they walk towards the group. As Kurenai gives everyone chakra paper she nods at everyone. "Channel your chakra through it."

Sakura and Shino paper turns to dirt and crumble away.

"Earth" answer Kurenai. As she turns to Kiba seeing his paper wrinkle "Lightning, Kiba and Sasuke it seems your main affinities are lightning with some fire in it"

"Lightning?" questions Sasuke. Seeing Kurenai nod the Uchiha stood there thinking and looking at the wrinkle paper with some parts turned to ash. "But most of my family are Fire. How can I be lightning?" wondering why he has a lightning affinity first.

"Did you ever had trouble learning or using the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu?" the young Uchiha nods. Kurenai nods herself "And once you got it down it became easy for you to use?"

"Yea" answers Sasuke.

Kurenai nods "Maybe your mother had a lightning affinity as a primary and your father was a fire primary. Usually a child will inherit one affinity from the parent depends which parent affinity is stronger" answer Kurenai. Wondering why Sasuke seems intent of having a fire affinity as a first.

Sasuke "Hn" as he looks at the last two. Kurenai raises an eye to see Hinatas' paper.

"Ano. Half of the paper turn to ash and the other half wrinkle" said Hinata.

Kurenai couldn't believe it staring at Hinata nodding her head. "Fire and lightning. Interesting most member of the Hyuga clan are earth, fire and water. Well Hinata your are special." She smiles "I know for a fact your father has the three maybe you get the lightning from your mother."

Hinata blushes at the praise but when she turned to Naruto her eyes widen. Kurenai couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto's paper split in half "Wind very rare in the village and nation but there is a few." as the two papers slowly fall on the ground. One paper turn to ash "Fire common in the nation and village." The other paper got wet and damp "Water not all to rare but occasional." As both piece of paper hit the ground they turned a different color white making everyone look at Naruto's paper with a confused look. "Yoton. Yang release" gasp Kurenai.

"Huh?" ask Naruto.

As she watches him, Kurenai reaches into her pouch and pulls out another chakra paper. Seeing that the jonin wants Naruto to do it again; he channels his chakra into the paper and once he does, the paper splits. One part of the paper gets damp, the other turns to ash. Then once both pieces hits the ground it turns white.

"Wind, Water and fire with yang release" repeats Kurenai disbelievingly staring at Naruto. 'Kakashi you've yet to train him and he has access to three affinities, also the yang release which it normally takes years to activate or train.' thinking to herself. Wondering how this lazy jonin got so lucky to have Naruto in his team because of his affinities.

"So is this good?" asks Naruto. Wondering what he can do with the affinities he just learned. He sees Sasuke glaring at him which makes him smirk, while Sakura just stands there tightening her fists.

Kurenai starts to explain "Yes. It's really good. Naruto you alone can counter the other affinities. Wind is strong against lightning. Fire is strong against wind. Water is strong against fire. But yang is a different story"

Naruto jumps around and smiles making Hinata giggle, Kiba groans and rolls his eyes while Shino coughs.

"Baka she isn't done" yelled Sakura. Stomping her feet getting his attention she looks at Sasuke who has his hands in his pockets and looks at Naruto.

Naruto stops and smiles at Kurenai making her giggle herself at his antics. "Don't forget. Wind is weak against fire. And fire is weak against water and water is weak against earth. So if someone has a earth affinity they can pose a problem to you" answer Kurenai.

Seeing Sasuke walk away he reaches the tree and punches it. Kurenai shakes her head seeing how Sasuke is "lets take a break" order Kurenai.

*Next Day Tazuna's Home*

Kakashi can't believe what he is hearing. After dropping Tazuna home he made sure the others got home safely. By the time he returned everyone was asleep so he ate some left overs as he sat out side before falling asleep.

When morning came and Kurenai told him what happened. The lazy jonin couldn't believe what the genjutsu mistress was telling him. "Naruto. The unpredictable ninja I have, has three affinities but also unlocked Yoton!"

Kurenai nods. "I gave him a second chakra paper and the same thing happened. His primary affinity is wind, next is fire and the last water. Then there's the Yoton. I don't know how he did it but Naruto somehow managed to, at a young age, unlock three."

Kakashi stood there shaking his head not believing this. "Great" groaning, he feels the head ache coming to him. Kurenai looks at him making him sigh "Of all the nature affinities I train in. I rarely trained in wind. I don't know any wind, lightning is my primary and seeing Naruto has a wind primary. I can't help him in wind but I can help him in fire and water."

"Wind. I know Asuma is a wind user, he owes me a favor but I don't want Naruto to think I'm not willing to train him." dropping his head in defeat, seeing the only element Kakashi didn't bother to learn or train in properly would be Naruto's primary affinity. The lazy jonin wonders if kami is punishing him.

"Speaking of Naruto. He left very early morning with Hinata to train. I gave the two some tips to work on their affinities. So lets see how things are going to play out." Kurenai turns around and begins to walk towards the house. As she reaches for the door she stops and looks at Sasuke who is leaning on the wall listening to the conservation. "At least Naruto will go some place. You on the other hand, not very far with that attitude of yours."

Sasuke stood up straight glaring at her while she went inside. 'Damn him. How can he be better than me?! He's an orphan, a nobody and yet he is getting too strong too fast. Faster than me!' Feeling the hand on his shoulder he looks at Kakashi "I want to learn more jutsu involving nature affinity." demanded Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckles nervously "When your chakra control is better."

Sasuke grinds his teeth in anger and walks away. Putting his hands in his pockets he walks towards the tree and soon begins to work on his chakra control.

'Sasuke' thought Kakashi. Seeing how his student is acting but also the sudden change in Naruto. Kakashi turns around and sees Sakura staring at Sasuke "Oh, hello Sakura. Do you want some training?"

Sakura shakes her head. "I'll just watch Sasuke and make sure he doesn't over do it."

Kakashi nods and soon leaves in a blur to check on Tazuna, Kiba and Shino.

*Gato's Home*

Gato sitting in his chair is looking at the two Kages. "So do we have a deal? You can have those brats, but I want the bridge builder dead and the bridge destroyed. With that I will have control of this place." Knowing no one will ever try to stop him Gato smiles and begins to think how much money he can make.

Onoki groans and glares at the Raikage A. While A just looks at Onoki with a stern face.

"It won't be a problem. As long we get the Hyuga, Uchiha and Uzumaki. If that Hyoton user is alive after the battle so be it, we'll take him but also-" as A starts he is interrupted by Onoki.

"GAH. Anything for power. I want that boy dead! He is a Uzumaki you know how much that clan is a threat! How powerful they are! How at the end of the shinobi war we lost too many of our forces while Uzushiogakure was destroyed. Only twenty percent of our forces returned against that clan and you want him alive!" shouts Onoki.

Onoki thinking that the Raikage has lost his mind but also has forgotten how much of a threat was the Uzumaki clan. But he also knows how to get under the skin of the Raikage easily. "Clearly you have forgotten what one man did to the Kinkaku Force during the last shinobi war" said Onoki.

A gritting his teeth folds his arm and shakes his head. No he didn't forget in fact not many know he was sent out to find them when they didn't report back to the location to meet up. When A found them a cold shiver creeped up his back.

"No I haven't. One man took out twenty shinobi of the **Kinkaku Force**. He paralyzed one. He tortured another member of that team to a point where the man's sanity was gone. He crippled one for life. I will never forget what he did to those four. The last man, he barely left him alive for a message to Kumo saying we took Tobirama's life. He returned the favor by taking the twenty mans life." said A.

Bee whistles, Yugito nods, Darui and C remembers the history while the Kumo genin couldn't believe that one shinobi from Uzushiogakure exact his revenge on Kumo for killing the second Hokage of Konoha. That one shinobi coming from a small hidden village almost reaching the power to a major hidden village that.

"Twenty. Blah try at least fifty shinobi" said Onoki. Floating down on the ground shaking in rage everyone looks to him while he shakes his head remembering what he saw. Trying to push back a terrible nightmare he wants to forget.

"The Explosion Corps. We lost fifty shinobi. Five with the explosion kekkei genkai the others had talent in explosion. The same man who took out your twenty man army took out fifty. I will never forget that day. When I arrived at the battle field hearing music I floated towards it."

Onoki looks to them and nods. Remembering the battle long ago the old kage couldn't believe all the damage around him.

"As I floated through the battle field I saw bodies upon bodies; body parts upon body parts. When I found the source of it all, locating one shinobi from Uzushiogakure and when I saw him playing his song. He stopped and smirked at me!" roared Onoki.

Everyone seeing Onoki how angry he is and being reminded of a battle long ago where fifty people died against one man from Uzu.

"Maybe his song was for the dead Iwa nin" said A.

Onoki floating above the ground glares at the Raikage while Bee and Yugito stand next to A. Roshi and Kitsuchi stood next to Onoki while the genin from Kumo got next to Raikage side. Then Onoki's grand-daughter and friend stood next to her grandfather.

"Oi. Save the fight at the end of the week. You can have Zabuza and the ice bastard of his if he survives the fighting. He has cost us nothing but trouble almost broke my arm. So do we have a deal gentleman" Gato looking at the two Kages.

Seeing A nod.

Onoki click his teeth in annoyance but nods as well.

"Good. Get some rest because soon we will attack. I want to be there to see the bridge builder face but also Zabuza and that bastard for almost breaking my arm. Their faces will be priceless." chuckle Gato. Drinking his wine he looks at A and Onoki. "I have set rooms here for everyone to keep you all hidden. So in the mean time play nice."

"Yea, won't be a problem" said A. Looking at Yugito she nods while Bee shrugs his shoulders. Bee's team nods while Darui and C shrug their shoulders.

"Same here" Onoki agrees. Roshi yawns and nods while Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi nods as well.

~Naruto and Hinata~

~evening~

The Uzu shinobi watches Naruto and Hinata spar. As he watches the two he looks towards a direction feeling a strong pull. Feeling his eye lids getting heavy he sees something in his mind.

'Tori poles. Shinobi, Kumo, Iwa...no they aren't shinobi...they're something else they don't look human...' Feeling strange he feels his body floating and his spirit leaving his body. 'What's happening to me. What was that seal? That man with the orange mask that red eye...I seen it before' Seeing someone fighting him he can't help feel something is off but also the shinobi bodies that he killed soon change.

'What are they? They look like shinobi but they aren't. They don't look human. They keep fighting even with all the damage being done to them. I can't fail I need to reach Konoha. Everyone is depending on me.' seeing images in his head but also hearing a voice. He is trying to listen to the voice trying to hear it. Trying to see who the person is.

"HEY" shouted Naruto. The Uzu nin shakes his head and woke up. "Are you ok? You been acting weird for the past two days".

Hinata activates her byakugan and sees the glow in Naruto's jade magata bead necklace very faint. Looking at Naruto she tells him what she is seeing while the Uzu shinobi frowns.

"I guess my chakra must be running out. The jade magatabead is a treasure of my clan. In fact theirs three but the two were stolen. This one means benevolent, well, meaning and kindly. But what other people don't know its also used for something else. To carry... family...family...family...". whispering the last two words.

Naruto stares at the Uzu nin "Are you okay?".

"Fine, just tired. Hey take the next few days off. Relax and talk to Hinata" Naruto nods and watches the Uzu nin make a hand seal and soon disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata notices the jewel glow brighter. "Ano. I think if he spends time in the jewel he gets back some of his chakra in fact I see some of your chakra going into the jewel like it's slowly absorbing it" said Hinata.

Naruto nods and places the necklace inside his shirt "Well I got plenty of chakra. If he needs it take it."

"Should we head back! It's getting late" said Hinata.

Naruto nods as he turns around he stops "I hope everything goes good. I mean with the Uzu shinobi. I learned a lot but also he taught me something else."

Hinata walks next to Naruto and as the two make there way towards Tazuna home they start chatting.

"I know what you mean. He has helped me a lot but also helped me understand." Hinata smiles.

Naruto looks confused but shrugs his shoulders. "Yea. Learned what I'm supposed to do in this team. I'm not going to let that happen. Just wish I can help him more that's all. It feels like I'm going to lose my family."

Hinata stops and frowns. "Does it bother you?"

Naruto stops and looks down nodding his head a bit. "Sometimes. But I learn to live with it. Even after what people said to me in the orphanage. I never once believed it, not once." whispers Naruto.

Looking up he sees Hinata standing in front of him but when he did he sees the large blue moon light hitting Hinata making her glow. 'Wow it's like that first night and she looks amazing.' Shaking his head he closes his eyes.

The past few weeks Naruto and the Uzu shinobi talk. And one of their talks is how few ninjas are suppose to treat their teammates. Seeing how Kurenai gave Naruto an answer but also seeing how Kakashi treated his members. Naruto's relationship with Sakura but also with Sasuke took a different direction.

But his relationship with Hinata took a turn that he doesn't understand it himself.

"Something wrong?" ask Hinata.

Naruto looks away trying to hide his pink cheeks. "Everything is fine. Just thinking about teme and Sakura. I just wanted to know why Kakashi wanted this team. Did he really want to sacrifice my life for him, for me to be a punching bag to her? I always thought we could get past that but I see I was lying to myself and if it wasn't for Uzu shinobi."

"I would try even today to make them understand hopefully one day they will accept who I am but I can't change them. No matter what I do Sasuke will always refuse to see me other than as the dead last. Sakura will never see me as what I wanted her to see, and that is just a few of the biggest mistakes I made." said Naruto.

Hinata listens to Naruto and slowly nods. Wondering what is bothering Naruto she wonders how Naruto's life would be if he knew his parents, or if someone was there for him when he needed someone.

"My mistake would be that I would forgive them. And he said it's ok to forgive people but how many times can I forgive someone? How many times can I go and continue to try. It would make me miserable or worse I would be wasting my life for people who don't care and he said I should live my life for people who care. That my friends are those who I can trust and willing to sacrifice my life to protect someone" Naruto spoke and looks up to the stars.

"Naruto-kun" whisper Hinata. Getting his attention she walks closer to him "You forgive people because you care. There is nothing wrong about that. And he is right, how many times can you do it and what would happen if they betrayed you and try to hurt you or worse?" said Hinata.

Naruto nods "Well that isn't going to happen" smile Naruto. As the two make it to Tazuna home they see Kakashi outside reading his book while Sasuke leaning on the wall.

"Welcome back you two. How was training?" ask Kakashi.

"Pretty good. I heard from Kurenai-sensei earlier that you don't know any futon jutsu" said Naruto. Getting the information from Kurenai, Naruto frowns seeing Kakashi didn't bother to learn any futon nor train much in any wind affinity jutsu.

Watching Kakashi close the book with a nod. "But I know a good amount of Katon and Suiton jutsu. I know someone who owes me a favor, he can probably train you in futon." said Kakashi.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and seeing that Kakashi isn't really bothering to tell him why. "Alright. Hopefully this person can at least teach me something to use instead of team building exercises." Placing his arms behind his head he soon starts to walk but stops upon hearing Kakashi's voice.

"Naruto those exercises are meant to help us" seeing Naruto stop. Kakashi sighs "All these exercises are meant to help you, not just Sakura or Sasuke, but all of us to be a team." answers Kakashi.

Naruto hearing this turns to him and stares at Kakashi. "But after we're done training as a team you take the teme to get some more training and leave me with Sakura. Who tries to find you two and cheer the teme from the side. You could have least left something for us to individually to work on instead waiting for you to be done."

Kakashi rubs the back of his head nervously seeing he never thought about that. "Never crossed my mind but I didn't want Sasuke to miss out on the team building with you-."

"ARGH!" shaking his head, Naruto sighs "Again with the teme! This team doesn't revolve just around him. You took more time training Sasuke than both Sakura and I put together. At this rate I got a better chance relearning everything from the academy again!" Having enough listening to Kakashi about his reasons he walks past him leaving Kakashi stunned.

"Where are you going?" ask Kakashi watching Naruto walk past him.

"A walk!" shouting back he makes his way towards the forest wondering how things will play out.

As Kakashi stand there watching Naruto leave him all by himself he sighs and shakes his head knowing he messed up again. Kurenai shakes her head hearing all this and gives Hinata a signal to go inside. Turning her attention back to Kakashi "Really Kakashi. You take Sasuke with you to give him more training. Just take him as an apprentice and stop wasting everyone time!"

Kakashi looks confused while Kurenai pinches her nose. "Did you read their files besides what the academy put in? Their personal files?" Seeing the mask ninja let out a nervous smile. "Naruto, as far back anyone can think, managed to out run the Anbu, also his pranks are flawless. Anko has told me that he has a knack for sealing his pranks. Those anbu have been targeted by Naruto pranks they have seen it and Anko is a person who doesnt get impressive easily.."

Kakashi sighs, he knows how much Naruto loves to prank. But Kurenai isn't done. "He'll make a good fuinjutsu user but also a great ninjutsu user. He has the chakra for it but the control will take time. Sakura from what I read has great chakra control and is smart. But her huge down fall is her obsession with the Sasuke. His file states he's a prodigy but what good is he if all he wants is revenge and pushes everyone away from him?".

"That will be the downfall of your team, Sasuke. He doesnt want anything to do with anyone and you giving him personal training is more proof. The fact is you two are to blame for the team's falling" added Kurenai.

Kakashi remained silent and the last sentence destroyed him. "Honestly you shouldn't even be a jonin sensei you just don't have the drive to teach them individually or to help them grow."

Kurenai turns her back on Kakashi leaving him stunned. As she enters the house he sighs and looks at the location Naruto went too.

~With Naruto~

As he walks through the forest he begins to think on a few things. This mission turned out to be very different. The experience with Kakashi but also how Sasuke and Sakura are. Hinata who he still doesn't understand why she wants to hang out with him but also trains with him. But the most confusing thoughts was thinking how beautiful Hinata is.

'What's wrong with me' shaking his head. He comes to a large clearing with a small pond. Realizing it's the same place he stumble upon the Uzu shinobi. He lays on the grass and looks up to the stars.

~Hours LATER.~

"Huh?" Naruto slowly stirring hears something as he got up he wonders how long he's been asleep but also what time is it. Getting up he makes his way towards the noise he heard as he continues "OW" man that hurt.

Bumping into someone he rubs his butt and looks at the person. "Sorry" said Naruto.

"Quite alright, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

Naruto blinks looks at the girl "What are you doing out here this late?" Looking at the person slowly getting up and seeing a lot of different plants and flowers she is carrying in the basket.

"I gather herbs and flowers to make medicine. Some plants only show themselves late at night and it makes it easier to pick them. At times when the flower is closed their pollen is difficult to get out and at times the medicine wont work."

Naruto hearing the explanation "Oh makes sense. Also names Naruto".

"Haku, pleasure to meet you Naruto" bowing her head she looks at Naruto "Are you a shinobi?"

Naruto nods "Yea. We're in Nami helping out".

"I see" Haku beings to look around for more flowers "Are you strong enough to protect the people most precious to you?" This caught Naruto off guard. Looking at water he sighs and begins to think. "I think someone can only be strong to protect those are precious to him. Are you strong enough to protect them?"

Naruto smiles and nods "Yea. I want to protect my precious people."

Haku nods and smiles.

~MORNING~

"Wake up Naruto. Wake up."

Naruto stirring looks around sees the Uzu shinobi standing. Seeing he got back very late. "Oh man bad idea to stay out that long and talk."

"No time for excuses enemies inside the house. Two holding the mother and son hostage." Naruto eyes widen to hear this "Your team left this morning and I sense a lot of chakra being used. That can only mean one thing."

"Trouble" answer Naruto. Jumping out of bed he runs down stairs and stays close to the wall. Hearing two people talking he slowly pulls out a kunais in each hand. Sticking his head out seeing one man near Inari and Tsunami, Naruto sees the other man at the door.

'NOW' thinking to himself he runs towards the man throwing the kunai killing him from behind.

"WHAT!" the second man quickly sees his partner drop to the ground but that a kunai hitting his chest knocking him out of the house.

"You ok?" ask Naruto.

"Yea" whimper Inari.

Naruto looks at Tsunami who nods as he turns to the Uzu shinobi seeing him look at a different location. "I'm going to help them on the bridge get as many people together and hide them if something goes wrong."

*On the Bridge*

Kakashi and Kurenai are working together fighting off Zabuza. Seeing that Kakashi has an upper hand but also knowing how Zabuza is fighting, he and Kurenai are slowly taking down Zabuza. The genin are fighting off against the hunter nin and things aren't in their favor even though the numbers they have are.

"Too slow" said the ice user. Dodging Kiba wild slashes she creates a water whip and hits Akamaru slamming him towards Kiba. Shino using his bugs to attack the ice user soon found his bugs being killed. "Thousands ice needles".

As Shino jumps back missing the attack. Hinata with her byakugan uses a kunai blocking all the needles coming at her. Unlucky for Sakura she didn't jump back far enough got it with some. Sasuke stood there blocking the many ice needles.

"Enough games. Makyō Hyōshō" making an one hand seal she creates a dome of ice trapping Hinata and Sasuke inside. "It's over. Once inside no one leaves alive, you are doomed."

As she disappears from the mirror in front she attacks Hinata and Sasuke with many needles. Sasuke groaning in pain shields himself with his arms but for Hinata with her byakugan activated she tries to block and dodge as many needles with kunais in her hands. But seeing how fast the needles are traveling and how quick the Hyoton user is she still took needles to her body.

"You won't win" appearing behind them both Sasuke and Hinata turn around to see the Hyoton user not damage. "It's no use". Seeing Kiba and Shino throwing an explosive tag outside the ice mirrors hoping to help Hinata and Sasuke. "My mirrors are five times stronger than steel."

As she disappears from the mirror she attacks both genin from Konoha with more and more needles.

"AHH" Sasuke groaning in pain feeling the needles hitting him.

Hinata breathing hard dodging but also trying to block the needles but needless to say she is still hit.

As the Hyoton user appear she looks at Sasuke "What's this?"

Sasuke looking around sees chakra flowing. 'Did I awaken my sharingan?' Looking at the direction he makes an a few hand seals "Katon grand fireball no jutsu" aiming at the mirror seeing doing no damage and only melting slightly.

"Fool" Disappearing from the mirror she jumps out and as she is about to throw her needles she turns missing the kunai with a explosives tag missing her. As the Kunai hits the mirror it explodes.

"Oi, you two ok?" ask Naruto. Appearing inside with five clones holding kunai, Naruto looks at the person in front of him. "Is that you Haku?" Seeing the hair but also build but the voice being very familiar.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Appearing in front of him inside a mirror. "I wish things could be different"

Naruto nods. As he looks at Hinata who nods and Sasuke who looks different. "Sharingan. His cursed eyes awakened. He's even more dangerous now" said the Uzu nin. Looking around he sees that Haku disappears and attacks while jumping inside another mirror.

"How! Why are you doing this Haku?" demanded Naruto. Haku appeared in front of Naruto as Naruto engages her "WHY ALL THIS!"

"Because Zabuza is my precious person. He found me and gave me purpose" dodging the blow, Haku punches Naruto in the stomach sending him skidding back.

"HOW" cough "Did he give you purpose?" coughing and getting up he watches Haku disappear inside the mirror and looks at them.

"My home Kiri is going through a civil war. Anyone with a kekkei genkai is to be killed. My mother escaped that fate and married a farmer, my father. Life was good until I showed her I can manipulate water. She slapped me telling me to never do it again. But it was too late. My father saw what I could do and gathered more and more people."

Naruto froze hearing the story. Remembering everyone looking down at him with hated eyes wishing he wasn't born or around. He thinks on how Haku must have felt to.

"He got enough people and killed her. Soon they came looking for me; scared and alone I hid until they found me. My father, covered in my mothers blood looked at me with hate and anger. Before I knew it, I awoken with everyone dead and ice all around me."

Naruto hearing the story looks down 'She's just like me alone. It's not her fault.' Shaking his head he hears the Uzu shinobi talk.

"The sins of the father burdens the child." said the uzu shinobi. "No child should carry that sin".

"You don't need to carry this burden. You don't need to do this!" shouted Naruto. Watching Haku disappear Naruto braces himself for the needles coming at him 'Dam she's too fast.' Seeing Haku on his right he looks at Sasuke breathing hard and Hinata barely standing.

"I have no choice. Zabuza is my precious person. What we do makes a difference in Kiri. We send money and supplies to friends who are fighting against those who wants us dead. Once its all over we are hoping one day we can return home to make things right again." said Haku.

"We all have precious people we want to protect!" shouted Naruto staring at her in the mirror. "But how far will you go but how far will you last if you continue like this?".

"Naruto. Throw multiple Kunai with explosive tags in different location but don't activate them. Once she disappears try to see where she lands." said the Uzu nin.

"Dope" Sasuke breathing hard walks to him "I can see a blur where she goes. Attack her with your clones and I can hit her with my Katon."

Naruto hearing this shakes "Better tell me where she goes and the kunai with a tag will do everything. Save what ever chakra we can" Reaching in his pocket he pulls out two tags he has and five Kunai. 'Dam. Got to make her think twice where she goes'.

Hinata nods sees where this is going while Sasuke nods as well. AS Naruto throws the Kunai in different locations. Haku disappears and attacks them with needles making them drop to the ground.

"Dam" mutter Naruto. Slowly getting up from his knees he is looking at Haku who is right above him.

'No good. At this rate they wont last?' the Uzu shinobi looks around but sees all three genin getting up. 'They wont give up.'

"I won't stop. I understand Haku that it hurts and being lonely isn't easy and that once you find that person you don't want to lose them. I know I been there and I'm sorry that everyone back home hates you. They shouldn't hate you for something that you had no control over. But you cant let them beat you".

"I only care about Zabuza. He gave me a purpose. I'm his tool and I can't fail him. Please stop, don't make kill you because I will. It's not easy but we must do what we can do to survive"

As Naruto stood up he creates three clones and attacks the mirror. As Haku disappears "LEFT" shouted Sasuke.

Hinata and Naruto nods, as they throw kunai forcing her to go right. Naruto smiles and sees where the kunai with the explosive tag.

Naruto activated the explosive tag and doing so sends Haku crashing down to the ground but as she hits the ground she aims at Naruto with a needles. As she throws them Naruto struggles to move due to the blast being on his side.

'No. I won't be able to move' closing his eyes he feels something hitting him. As he opens his eyes he sees Hinata hugging him "Hinata-chan why?". Holding her in his arms watching Hinata breath heavily.

"Because you're precious to me Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes close and goes limp in Naruto's arms.

The Uzu shinobi felt a dark chakra coming from Naruto 'This power?' seeing Naruto putting out this power he sees Naruto's eyes turn red with a black slit. 'What is he doing this feels like...'. Images flashes through his mind seeing a woman with red hair. '...I know...I remember...' his eyes widen in realization.

"ARGH!" Naruto erupts in red chakra pushing Sasuke back with his chakra. Haku quickly rolls into one of her mirrors. As she watches the red chakra continue to erupt from Naruto's body. She watches Naruto slowly places Hinata body on the ground. "ARGH!" as red chakra still engulfs Naruto and soon started to spiral up in a whirlpool of red chakra right through the ice dome. "HAKU!"

Naruto screams her name out and in a red blur appears in front of the mirror. Punching the mirror shattering it Naruto grabs Haku and soon starts to punch her in the face. Getting angry he throws her to the ground making her roll a couple times slamming her into another mirror.

"You didn't need to kill her. She didn't deserve to DIE!" Naruto roars. More and more chakra surrounded Naruto as he lands on the ground he kicks the mirror cracking it while Haku hid herself in it hoping to escape from Naruto. But as Naruto punches the ice mirror shattering another one he grabs Haku whose mask breaks and cough blood. Naruto soon grabs her throat and tightens it in his grasp.

"She isn't dead" whispering her sentence. The red chakra around Naruto slowly dims down. Pointing to Hinata the dome of ice soon started to melt all around. Naruto throwing Haku to Hinata jumps down and lands on the ground. As he walks to Hinata. Haku, slowly removes the needles from Hinata's back.

"The needles were meant to put you in a dead like state. When I saw her move towards to you. I quickly shot another needle out to change the direction" as Haku remove the needles from Hinata neck and back. "I couldnt bring myself to kill you or anyone".

Removing the last of the needles Hinata soon started to cough and Naruto dropped down on his knees crying seeing Hinata alright.

"Naruto-kun did we win?" slowly touching his face. Hinata watches Naruto wipes the tears away as he holds Hinata closely he looks at Haku than back to Hinata with a nod.

Haku is on the floor "Kill me" getting a shocked reaction from Naruto. "I'm broken. What would Zabuza need with a broken tool. Even my master is about to be killed by your sensei's."

Naruto and the genin turns around and sees Kakashi with his ninken having Zabuza pinned down.

"It's only fair. I caused you harm and pain it's only right kill me." Haku states sadly.

"No" shakes Naruto. Gently moving Hinata to his back to carry her. "I won't kill you. Your fathers sins shouldn't burden you. You have the power to change your fate and choose what you want."

As the genin hear that Kakashi is about to finish Zabuza off. An explosion happens knocking all three jonin close to the genin's.

"What's happening? Reinforcements?" ask Kurenai. Wondering if Zabuza had friends coming to help him she sees Zabuza chuckling and shaking his head. Groaning and slowly getting up.

Zabuza chuckles "Yea right. Gato that cheap shit never gets more help unless something benefits him and he doesn't have to pay for it. So this is a double cross, meaning he is going to get rid of me and you guys as well."

"How right you are." Gato grins as he walks forward with a large group of people behind him; when the group of people came into view both Kakashi and Kurenai saw who is with Gato…

"A the Yondaime Raikage"

"Onoki Sandaime Tsuchikage"

Both jonin wonders why Kages from another village are in Nami. But also why or more importantly how Gato got them to come to Nami.

"Ahh, so you know who they are good, good. You see when I heard that you got another team to help out and that team had a Hyuga. I remember years ago that Kumo wanted a Hyuga. They failed in the past, so what a perfect way for them to have a female Hyuga?" Gato grins.

A the Raikage looks at the group and sees the Hyuga being carried. "Good she's tired. Maybe bringing the genin was a bit too much."

Kurenai grit her teeth and seeing that the Raikage has a small squad with him comprising of genin and jonin. "You came here to try to kidnap Hinata again!" yelling she got up.

"What does she mean Hinata-chan?" seeing Hinata's scared face and feeling her death grip on on his arm, Naruto wonders what happen.

"Ano. When I was four years old. An ambassador from Kumo came to Konoha to negotiate peace but it was a cover up. He managed to break into my clan's compound and kidnapped me. My father stopped him and killed the ambassador but Kumo denied all it and demanded the person who killed their ambassador."

"Ever since than there's been bad blood with Kumo and Konoha for years. Rumors state that Kumo has been doing this for many years; kidnaping children and among those children females so they can have the bloodline and continue it in Kumo. They wanted to kidnap me because they wanted to know the secrets of the byakugan but also to have their own byakugan as well. To use me to make children for them" Hinata soon started to shake and whispered the last sentence that only Naruto heard.

Everyone hearing this is shocked while Zabuza chuckles "So rumors are true. Kumo went and kidnapped children to have bloodlines and their secrets."

"We are not just here for the Hyuga but for the Uchiha. The last sharingan user that Konoha has. We take both of them so we can study them to learn their secrets. Once we learn everything we get a male and female to get the bloodlines from them." said A.

"No, please don't let them take me." whisper Hinata.

Naruto holds Hinata tightly glaring at Raikage. "OVER MY DEAD BODY! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KIDNAP CHILDREN FORM THERE HOMES SO YOU CAN HAVE THEIR BLOODLINES!" Naruto roars enraged.

The Uzu shinobi hears this looks at Kumo and remembers a battle long ago. 'Twenty shinobi... revenge... Konoha Nidaime...'. But when he saw Onoki 'Explosion corps fifty shinobi...'.

Everyone from Konoha nods as they get up and soon take stances to fight.

"Enough. You Konoha nin are in no shape. I want the Uzumaki boy dead!" shouted Onoki.

All eyes went to Naruto confused why they want Naruto dead. As Kurenai looks at Kakashi who looks horrified instead. "Over my dead body" hiss Kakashi. "You want Naruto you go through me."

"That can be arranged." said Onoki. Floating up he gives his granddaughter Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi a nod. Roshi looks at Onoki who nods while Kitsuchi slams a rock encrusted fist to the ground making everyone besides Iwa shinobi lose balance.

"Naruto" getting the blondes attention he turns his attention the Uzu shinobi. "You guys are hurt and tired. A fight won't be good. I can help, put all of your chakra into the necklace, all of it. Channel your anger, your hate, everything think what happen to Hinata again EVERYTHING into the necklace NOW!"

Naruto nods and quickly pulls his necklace out. As he takes the green jade Magatama bead necklace off his neck and soon starts to mold his chakra putting everything he has into it. "Yes keep going everything. Everything bad if they took Hinata from you".

Naruto got angry hearing this and seeing Hinata get hurt red chakra slowly started appear around Naruto.

"Onoki you asshole stop!" A shouts, charging up his lightning he rushes to Onoki who is floating and aiming at the Konoha group.

"Not until they are all gone!" shouted Onoki. "Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" a white clear chakra cube appears as Onoki takes aim at the Konoha group.

Naruto hears the same dark voice deep inside of him laughing. Seeing the green jade Magatama bead necklace glow green to red. Naruto gets angry and glaring at the Raikage for what he said about Hinata.

"DIE!" Onoki shot the blast at the Konoha group creating a large cloud of smoke.

"You fool!" shouted A. "This wasn't the agreement we had. We get the Hyuga and Uchiha but you get the Uzumaki after we get something from him. Now everything is ruined!" A rants, glaring at the kage from Iwa.

Onoki soon started to shake and drops down to the ground; as he drops on his knees he looks in the direction of the blast scared. A, confused, looks over to the direction still seeing the cloud of smoking slowly dissipating.

"It's him" whisper Onoki. A looking at him wondering he lost his mind finally. His granddaughter and son stood next to each other wondering what he saw. Roshi is guarding their back but feels something coming from Naruto. "It's the same man who took out the explosion corps. He hasn't aged. He's back. He's.. he's alive..ALIVE" screaming the last sentence scared.

A wonders who is he talking about, as he turns around the smoke clears. A the Raikage takes a step back in shock to see who is standing in front of the Konoha group, who protected them from Onoki's blast.

"Impossible, he's alive!" The Raikage staring at a the same Shinobi he hasn't seen since the last shinobi war. "How?! It's impossible for him to look the same." looking at the tall slim muscular red head with a black trench coat with one sleeve missing. Who hasn't age a day in his life since the last shinobi war.

The Uzu shinobi claps his hands and the chakra barrier disappears "That was too close gaki." Cracking his neck he takes a step forward "OI, you guys are a long way from home...I shouldn't be talking either. But I'm warning you guys to leave."

Kakashi is stunned. Looking at the Uzu shinobi in front of him. He looks at Naruto who is breathing hard and fast while holding the necklace in his hand. "Naruto is there something you've been lying about?"

"Now isn't the time" shouted Naruto turning his attention to Kumo seeing Hinata is holding him tightly. "I'm not going to let them take you. Its a promise of a lifetime, Hinata-chan".

"Hai" whispering in his back, Hinata looks at the red head uzu nin.

The Raikage charges towards the group with his lightning around him. As he approaches the red head Uzu shinobi "Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating two clones. Each clone smirks "Kaze no yari" (wind spear) with all two clones aiming at the Raikage. It sends the Raikage flying back but with the wind spear damaging the surrounding area.

"Grandpa who is he?" shouted Kurotsuchi.

"A yokia from _that_ clan" said Onoki.

Two clones soon started to make hand seals. "Suiton water ball" as the kage bunshins move their hands above their heads two large water balls appear. "Catch" said the clones.

As Kumo and Iwa jump away and the area being filled with water up to their feet.

"Oi these are new boots" shouted Karui. Angry her boots are wet she draws her sword out. "Huh" watching the red head shinobi chuckling.

"Too bad" making the hand seal "Ration lightning whip" creating two lightning whips he slams the lightning whips one the ground where the water is.

The Iwa and Kumo team were all electrocuted by the attack.

"Hinata" getting the Hyuga attention the Uzu shinobi sees Hinata looking at her. "Tori poles. A shrine east from here. Use your byakugan to find it. Naruto listen to Hinata on how to get there." Seeing no one move "NOW! OR WOULD YOU ALL RATHER BE CAPTURED, THAT'S A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!"

Making them all nod they soon started to follow Naruto.

"Ok that hurts" said Yugito. Shaking her head.

"You're telling me. Man where did he come from?" said Roshi.

"I don't know. But if he's alive than that clan is alive as well." said Onoki. Shaking in anger he soon starts to float and looks at the red head shinobi. "Do you know how much trouble you are-."

"Been told that a lot" said the red head interrupting Onoki. "Since I was a kid. A teenager. An adult. Yup all my life I been nothing but trouble". Looking at Yugito nodding at her. "How you doing" in a smooth sly voice.

Yugito raises an eye confuse.

A the raikage charges at the red head who substitutes himself with a kage bunshin. Standing near the second kage bunshin he jumps on his shoulders and flips over where A punches the clone, missing the real shinobi. As he flips he makes a hand seal and his hand started to glow blue and a buzzing sound coming from it. "Rakurai" (lightning strike)".

Punching the Raikage and seeing the Raikage lightning protects him he shifts his weight and punches the Raikage in the face sending him flying back and rolling on the ground a few times while skidding.

Bee whistles watching what happened. "The lightning vibrates in his hand, so instead of stabbing and piercing my brother. He used the lightning to shoot out and create a lightning strike to cause a lot of damage. Neat trick to use it both ways."

A gets up. Placing his hand over his nose he twists it popping it back in place as he glares at him he charges the red head shinobi as he begins to move he phased out while the Raikages punch went through him.

'Crap almost out of chakra. Stay together focus. One move.' Flipping and landing in front of everyone he looks at A and smiles. He looks up at Onoki and shrugs his shoulders. "Got to go. Ninpo Solar flare." moving his hands across his face a bright light erupted blinding the enemies of Konoha.

'Got to move' said the Uzu shinobi.

~With Naruto and the others~

"How far is it Hinata-chan?" asks Naruto, carrying Hinata on his back he turns to Kakashi who is in deep thought but also carrying Tazuna on his back. Moving to his right "Oi, why are you guys tagging along? I thought you guys would be gone?" Naruto questions.

Zabuza snorted "You're kidding me right? After that little shit betrayed me? Once this is over I'm going to kill that little shit and besides I'm no condition to fight off two kages and their squads." hissed Zabuza. Seeing that Gato betrayed him and he wants to get back at him.

"Now isn't the time for this conversation, Naruto you lied. Why?" ask Kakashi. Wanting to know, he sees Naruto roll his eyes on him and seeing how things turn and where this behavior came from. Kakashi wonders who this Uzu shinobi is and how much can he help them.

"Ano just up ahead" said Hinata. When they broke through the deep forest they stand in front of a large old Shinto temple abounded by the age of time. But seeing the Tori poles still standing, Naruto places Hinata on the ground where she stood next to him.

"Huh?!" as everyone turns around and they're met with a large blue fire cat. The jonins soon realize who Kumo brought with them. Seeing how things turned for the worse the genin are shocked to see what it is.

"Naruto" snapping his attention away from Nibi.

Naruto turning around and sees the Uzu shinobi appear in front of him. "What's happening?" ask Naruto. Everyone turns to Naruto who is looking at nothing and talking to no one in front of him.

"No time. Make these hand seals and focus your chakra in the jewel. Face the Tori poles" said the Uzu nin. Looking at the Tori poles memories are flashing back to him.

Naruto nods as he holds the bead in his hand, Kakashi stops him from making any hand seal. "Kakashi sensei what are you doing?" shouted Naruto wondering what he is doing. Trying to break his grasp on him.

"We don't know who he is. He can be an enemy, Naruto. I can't let you do it, there has to be another way" order Kakashi. Grabbing the green jade Magatama bead necklace from Naruto. Kakashi falls on the ground while the Uzu shinobi appeared in front of everyone.

"Oi, you're one to talk. You call yourself a sensei but yet I took the time to help and teach Naruto. Instead you read porn and not care about him. What kind of jonin are you?!" No one said anything, Kakashi looks at the Uzu shinobi and feels a cold shiver up his back. As he slowly disappears he looks at Naruto and nods.

Naruto picks up the green jade Magatama bead necklace off the ground putting it around his neck and stood in front of the tori poles.

"There they are." A shouts as Yugito returns back to normal. She looks at everyone who slowly enters into a stance.

Onoki soon lands and glares at the Konoha group. "You think that stunt will work? It only bought you some time."

"Enough stick to the plan" A hollers, angry that Onoki isn't sticking to the plan and almost killed everyone from Konoha.

"Zabuza be a man and die with some dignity" laugh Gato. Zabuza glares at the short man.

'Here goes' thought Naruto. Making the hand seals everyone watches him. As he makes the hand seals he looks at the Uzu shinobi nodding his head and follows him making another set of hand seals.

'Almost there' thought the Uzu shinobi. Looking at Naruto and nodding at him. "Now clap, boar, hare, ox, rat, ram. Take the green jade Magatama bead necklace off your neck slamming it on the ground. Channel your chakra on the ground. Make these hand seals."

Naruto looks at the Uzu shinobi making weird hand seals he has never saw in his life. But to Kakashi his eyes widen to see Naruto of all people to use some fuinjutsu hand seals. The same hand seals that were used long ago when a clan was alive.

"Say 'Kai' slam hands on the ground and focus all of your chakra in to the circle that appears. When I mean all your chakra all of it EVERYTHING. Put your hate, anger, sadness, love toghter"

Naruto nods as he claps his hands together and slams his hands on the ground a sealing circle appeared and soon the Tori poles glowed white and a gust of air begins to blow out. "KAI" shouting the seal on the ground erupted in a bright white flash "AHHHHH" Naruto screaming in pain feeling his whole body being torn apart.

Everyone stopped.

"What's' going on?" ask A. Looking at Yugito and Bee both of them wonders themselves.

"It looks to be a ritual of some sort. A seal…" mutters Onoki in disbelief. As he floats he looks over in there direction.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. Trying to run to him she is stopped, looking who is stopping her she sees no one but feels someone holding her back. "Please, he needs help." pleaded Hinata.

The Uzu shinobi pulled her back and soon he started to walk towards Naruto. As he inched closer to the Tori poles 'I remember…' Every step he slowly materialize in front of everyone. As he reached in front of the Tori Pole and the wind blowing out.

Everyone stared at the red head standing in front of the Tori pole and Narutos' screams of pain slowly die out. The Tori poles slowly started to dim and someone slowly walking out.

"It's me" the red head Uzu shinobi stares at himself. "I remember a fight long ago. Almost the end of the last shinobi war. I was ambushed and something tried to seal me away. I used a counter seal with the help of a kage bunshin but something went wrong? To save myself I used the kage bunshin but the original got sealed. The fuinjutsu saved me."

The red head shinobi who walked out of the Tori poles nods. "Yup. But I was sealed while you roamed but with no yang your spirit just continued to wonder until the sacred Magatama bead necklace saved you."

The spirit of the red head nods. As both red heads look at each other "Two become one." A brilliant light erupts blinding everyone and once the light is gone only one shinobi stands.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Sakura. Wondering who he is she looks back and forth waiting for an answer.

Kakashi just shakes and stares at the Uzushio nin. A nin he hasnt seen since the last shinobi war.

The kage's from the other villages knows who the person is and Onoki shakes from fear. The Raikage A clicks in his teeth and slowly shakes seeing who it is.

"Uzumaki Kasai. Clan head of the Uzumaki clan and Head Jonin Uzushiogakure. But to my enemies Yokia no Uzu (demon of the whirlpool)."

And CUT.

Evil person I am.


	4. Family is BACK

I do not own Naruto

New update

Yea i notice it yokai was misspell stupid spell check

Last time in Naruto

The kage's from the other villages knows who the person is and Onoki shakes from fear. The Raikage A clicks in his teeth and slowly shakes seeing who it is.

"Uzumaki Kasai. Clan head of the Uzumaki clan and Head Jonin Uzushiogakure. But to my enemies Yokai no Uzu (demon of the whirlpool)."

Now we return back to Naruto

No one said anything they just stood there and stared at Kasai until Zabuza's chuckling caught everyone's attention.

"Heheaah haha". His dark chuckle soon started to become light an happy chuckles "Oh man can it really be. Yokai no Uzu. The same shinobi who fought the previous swordsman of the mist and manage to escape with his life but manage to destroy a small camp of Kiri shinobi".

Kasai looks at Zabuza and nods "I remember that camp. I was spying on it for days until someone caught my eye which kind blew my cover. Heehehe" letting out a small laugh. "Hmm memories left me a nasty scar on my left hip".

"ARGH" Naruto drops on his knees holding himself in pain.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata quickly rushes to him and before he fell on the ground, she catches him and places his head on her lap. "What's wrong". Seeing him groan in pain she looks at Kasai who is staring at Naruto.

"The sealing ritual was too much for him. His chakra coils burst and he is slowly dying". Staring at Naruto 'He's alive its a miracle he survived but if what he said is true can he be related to me?' thinking to himself.

"You have to help him please" pleaded Hinata. Seeing Kasai look away and looks at the kage's. "He's been alone all his life he doesn't deserve-".

"Enough" Kasai raised his voice on her. Looking at the kages "A fight right now would be bad it would end with all of us dead that's one thing I will make sure it will happen." Glaring at team seven jonin sensei "Kakashi I demand answers who is Uzumaki Naruto".

Kasai looks at Kakashi waiting for an answer and seeing nothing coming from him. He turns to the other jonin seeing her shake her head. Looking at the kages from the other villages wondering what they know? Why come this far to steal bloodline but also kill Naruto. His value housing a biju would surely out weigh the other bloodlines?

"He's just some loser orphan from Konoha" snarled Sasuke. Slowly getting up glaring at Kasai "Clan. Don't make me laugh" trying to walk forward and fight he falls on his knees. 'Dam it. I'm almost out of chakra'. Angry that this is happening.

Kasai hears this snorts "The Uchiha never changes. Never did they ever beat the Senju clan in battle but we beat the Senju clan in battle. Unlike our cousin clan the Senju we put our difference aside and we finish off our enemies we know better". Walking forward "I know better" Kasai dark voice caught everyone attention.

"I know better now' muttering to himself one more time and looking at everyone. He sees Kakashi tense while Kurenai nods knowing the history.

Sasuke eyes widen to hear what he said. The Senju clan was the Uchiha clan rivals and history with them said they never won any battle against the Senju but hearing this man coming from a clan name the Uzumaki. Has beaten the Senju clan but also claiming to be cousins.

"You're really a Uzumaki from Uzushiogakure" whisper Kurenai. The genin looks at the jonin from Konoha and fear was written all over her face. She heard stories on how powerful members of the Uzumaki clan are. To see someone standing in front of her is making her nervous.

"Impossible. It's impossible the village of Uzushiogakure was destroy, Kushina-" Kakashi quickly stops talking seeing Kasai turn to him quickly with a stare. "It was destroyed no survivors" muttering the last sentences he sees the confuse faces of the genin.

"Figures" mutter Kasai. "Say a name and they stop. So Kushina...hmmmm" watching Kasai rub his chin.

The Konoha shinobi watches Kasai walk towards Naruto and seeing Naruto grunting in pain. He kneels down and sees Hinata holding him. "Uzumaki Naruto. Can you really be her son?" whispering to himself. He makes hand seal "Ninpo Mind reading no jutsu". Covering Naruto's face with his right hand "Tell me what I need to know".

Naruto Mind scape

Kasai looks around and spins around. "What on earth?". Seeing water and pipes he looks around and hears breathing. Looking at the direction of the breathing he soon walks towards the breathing. "THE HELL". Spinning around looking confused he wonders what is going on. "Is this really his mind? How? I mean did he bring me into his mind?" soon he begins to walk.

As he walks towards the sounds of breathing it gets louder and louder and soon the floor is all water. Adding chakra he walks on the water and continues to follow the breathing as the pipes ends he sees a large opening.

"Is this his really his mind? It's so different so lost so much despair and sadness I feel" looking around he wonders what is going on. He has never been inside someone's mind before. The jutsu allows him to pulls on the person memories that he wants to know but for Kasai mind to be pulled inside. "Can it be?".

Kasai soon sees a bright light and when he walks towards that light he looks up to see golden bars and a seal. Soon two eyes appear in the darkness and Kasai stares at them. "Kyuubi".

 **"Heeheh"**

Kasai slowly walks towards the seal **"Well this is a treat seeing who is responsible for waking me up. The brother of my previous jailer is here. Here I thought you all died in the last shinobi war".** Kasai ignores Kyuubi and when he reached the golden bars he looks at the seal. Seeing what kind of seal it is he clicks his teeth in annoyance. **"You should've seen her throwing herself in front of my attack to protect that brat of hers"**

Kasai narrows his eyes on Kyuubi and hearing what he said made him angry. Lifting his hand up two fingers glow "FUIN" slamming two fingers a seal appeared above the Hakke no Fūin Shik. Than Kasai left hand glowed he punched the bottom of the seal "FUIN".

Both new seals combine together creating a circle around the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. "Two Elemental Fuin" as he claps his hands and places his hands on the seal started it started to burn on the gold bars and than metal bars soon started to weave together around the Hakke no Fūin Shiki.

 **"What are you doing"** roar Kyuubi. Slamming his claw on the gate he is zapped back in shock. ' **That was my chakra, he is using my chakra to power up that new seal and if I pull my chakra back it takes it back. Its a never ending battle of tug of war'.** Seeing who this Uzumaki is he slowly glares at him and looks down to his level.

Kasai stares at Kyuubi and scoff as he takes a deep breath. "Tell me Naruto what do you know?". Kasai turns around and sees Naruto staring at him.

"Where Am I? How did I or you get here?" Looking at Kasai he sees the large kitsune. "That's Kyuubi. Did I die?".

Kasai walking to him and shakes his head. "Nope I'm still alive you on the other hand...barely hanging on...for now" whispering the last two words.

Naruto walks towards Kyuubi and looks at him. Staring at his eyes standing right near the bars. "All my life I was treated horrible and ignored. Its all your fault at least I can take you with me so no one will ever get hurt because of you" mutter Naruto.

Kasai hearing this shakes his head while Kyuubi growls at him. "No its not. You clearly don't know the truth about Kyuubi nor the history that comes with it. You don't even know your own lineage..why". As Kasai walks and stands next to Naruto. He places his hand on the Hakke no Fūin Shiki he molds his chakra into the seal and finds something. 'Can it be?'. Ripping the paper seal right off the gold bars.

Naruto was about to stop him but soon stops seeing someone appear in front of him. Shock to see him of there of all places.

"Hello Minato" Kasai hissing at the new person. Turning around he punches the Yondaime in the face knocking him on the ground. "Got no time for this. Especially no time with your shit " turning his attention back to the seal.

Naruto starting at him "Yondaime" looking at the blonde Hokage rubbing his face.

"Heeheh yea might have deserve that. But hello Naruto its good to see you" Minato smiles at Naruto happy to see him.

"Naruto. That's my name but how do you know my name? Good to see you? Did you see me before" ask Naruto. Confuse to why the Yondaime would know Naruto name.

Minato slowly gets up and dusts himself off while watching Kasai do something with the seal. As he looks at Naruto and smiles "Well because I named you when you were born. I was there with your mother".

Naruto hearing this looks at the Yondaime "Named me and there with my mother. Why would you be there and name me? If you name me than that would make you my father".

Minato nods happy that Naruto got it. "Yup. I guess the third Hokage didnt tell you anything!" Minato smiles at Naruto but soon it change "AGH". Naruto punches him in the stomach and much to Kasai surprise he pushed Minato to the ground and continued to punch him.

"Do you know how much hell my life has been because of you-". Before he could punch Minato again he looks at his arm seeing Kasai hand on it. He stares at Kasai ice blue eyes staring at him and holding him back.

"You will never be alone. Things will be different." Naruto listens to Kasai soft voice. "If you want to vent your anger and hate your frustration. I will be there for you to help you and you wont be alone. But right now what you need is a mother's love. Right Onee-chan". Kasai release Naruto and turns him around facing someone he hasn't seen.

Naruto turns to a beautiful woman standing in front of the golden gate smiling at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, you've grown so much since the last time I held you when you were a baby".

Naruto could only look at the woman and soon slowly started walking to her. "Kaa-chan?" seeing her nod he rushes to her and jumps into her hugging her. "Are you really my.." crying and choking on his tears.

"Yes. I am and you will never be alone anymore" crying herself she turns to Minato smiling and when she turns to Kasai she nods.

" **HOW** " hiss Kyuubi. Slamming his claw on the gate he is sent flying back once more.

Kushina and Minato look at each other wondering what was that.

"The two elemental pull and push seal. Not as strong as the Hakke no Fūin Shik. But combing the seal with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki every time you attack chakra is taken and sent back to you. You pull your chakra away we push it back to us... something on the line like that" explained Kasai.

Minato sees the seal and nods "Really clever".

"You doubt my greatness shame on you but you on the other hand. ARE YOU STUPID!" Kasai angrily spoke to Minato and grabbed him by the collar "The Hakke no Fūin Shiki. Why that seal? there are others, a few dozens I can think of that will work".

"Kasai" Kushina gently calls him getting his attention and releasing Minato "Otōto everything will be reveal but first how are you alive?".

Minato nods as well. Remembering the day when Kasai never made it to Konoha and they sent out scouts and found nothing and Jiraiya's messenger toad scout found nothing in Uzushiogakure as well. They confirmed Kasai dead along with the others.

Kasai shrugs his shoulders and points at Naruto making him confuse. But soon the necklace around his neck glowed and Kushina eyes widen to see it.

"Are they.. Is...that... the necklace..." seeing Kasai nod and smile. Kushina broke into tears. "The clan's family treasure jade magatama bead necklace. You finished the seal that Ashina Uzumaki couldn't. Not even Mito could finish the fuinjutsu".

"Yea. It actually was real simple. You can thank Tobirama Senju for that and Minato Hirashin the answer was there the whole time. Before Kumo and Iwa along with the small nations came to make one final attack. I was able to seal the compound and everyone else. We gave everyone enough time to evacuate the island we were the only shinobi left of our clan".

Kushina stood there shocked to hear all this while Minato couldn't believe his ears. That the Uzumaki clan had actually escape the destruction of Uzushiogakure.

"Once everyone was sealed I left traps all around, I then took the ship sailed to Nami to meet you in Konoha. I figure with all the ports in Hi No Kuni being spied on and Nami being small but also no one was there it was perfect...so I thought" spoke Kasai.

Kushina nods while Naruto listens to the story. Seeing that the person who has been training him is actually his real uncle. He turns to the Yondaime a little angry that his father sealed Kyuubi inside of him.

"Once I landed in Nami. I quickly made my way to Konoha but I was ambush by someone with a sharingan eye on his left eye".

"Left eye" interrupted Minato. Seeing Kasai nod "Black hair orange mask shape of a spiral"

"Yea" answer Kasai strangely. Looking at Kushina "Someone you pissed off in Konoha? I mean I even rasengan that mask of his and couldn't even break it not even my Kaze Yari no jutsu worked. But what's even more creepy the shinobi he had wasn't shinobi there were something else not even human" added Kasai. Wondering what is going on he looks at Minato and Kushina who looks sadly. "Wait how did you know what kind of color mask?".

"Can it be possible it was the same person that attacked Kushina during Naruto's birth?" question Minato. Looking at Kushina she looks down wondering who that mask Uchiha was.

"Huh?" ask Naruto.

"Yea. I agree with the gaki. Huh? Is there something we are missing and you two leaving out" ask Kasai.

" **GRRRRRR** " Kyuubi growling isnt helping and its starting to piss Kasai off. Seeing that Minato, Kushina are trying to explain and the grumpy fox is interrupting them.

"Oi, shut it furball or you're going to be sorry" snarled Kasai. Wanting to know what happen but also how things ended the way they are he turns to Minato who nods but cant.

" **GRRR like to see what you would do** " barked Kyuubi. Slowly staring at Kasai from the other side of the golden gates taunting the clan head of the Uzumaki clan.

"Oh really? challenge accepted!" stated Kasai. Looking at his sister "Chains now around his feet, tails and body" ordered Kasai. Kushina stood there with a sweat drop but seeing Kasai narrowing his eyes and he creating a shadow clone she drops her head. Knowing how far her little brother will take things she hopes no one loses an finger, arm or leg.

Minato wonders what Kasai will do.

Naruto blinks and wonders what chains will do. But also where they are going to get the chains that will hold Kyuubi?.

Few minutes LATER

"WILL YOU BE QUIET OR YOU WANT ANOTHER SWIRLY" roar Kasai. Using Kushinas chains she tied Kyuubi up and Kasai some how mange to hang him upside but the best thing was the clone he has created a spiraling whirlpool in the water.

 **"WHEN-I BR-EAK-F-RE-E. I'-M GOING-TO-K-I-LL -YOU".** Kyuubi tried to threaten Kasai but every time he spoke the water kept spinning around his face making him stop.

"WHAT WAS THAT. I don't SPEAK TOILET TALK" lowering Kyuubi head down more into the water. Kasai watches the over size kitsune struggle to break free and bring his head out of the whirlpool.

" **FINE** " Kyuubi roars knowing if this continunes he will be lowered much further down.

Kasai nodding his head dispels the clone and when he did that the whirlpool inside his cage ended and Kasai lifted him higher. "Good. Seeing you washed up. I expect you to stay in your corner and behave and if you don't. Trust me I will make sure every time you see water or any type or swirling in your life you will remember this forever" threaten Kasai.

Kyuubi slowly growls and nods.

Minato couldn't believe it. He thought he seen it all. Looking at Kushina "He's worse than you with the pranks".

"I don't know about that. I prank to get laughs he's just plain mean" giggle Kushina.

Naruto stood there staring at his uncle who manage to swirly a biju. Never he would had thought to do that yes he pulled great pranks but what his uncle just did is probaly the ultimate prank ever. "Wow I got to come up with something better to top that off".

"Right. dattebane" giggle Kushina.

"You're telling me ,dattebayo" laugh Naruto.

Minato let out a nervous grin seeing how Kushina verbal tic was passed down to their son.

"Argh" Kasai groans and slaps his face "Yup. He's definitely your son. Only you would have that verbal tic". Hearing Kyuubi growl, Kasai points at him to stop before he started. "Now onto where we last left off.".

"Oh right the Uchiha" said Minato.

Kasai listened to Minato and Kushina story.

Naruto on the other hand sat there listening. Just listening to what happen the night he was born but also-"Wait. You were the jinchrunki before me?" interrupted Naruto.

Kushina nods. As she smiles and looks at Naruto she explains to Naruto how Hashirama Senju got Kyuubi. About their fight with Madara Uchiha and after the fight Mito from the clan volunteer and Hashirama married her.

Kasai already knowing the story looks at Kyuubi. That 'Doesn't make any sense.? Why use Kyuubi just to attack the village knowing Minato would stop him. It Doesn't make any sense at all. He knew he would stop him, that protocols were supposed to be in place. So why just use Kyuubi to attack Konoha'?

'Why not just take Kyuubi and leave? Build an army and than attack later on?. You would be able to hide him. But question remains who told you about Kyuubi and about Kushina's pregnancy or the location?. That would have been a closely guarded secret and who would know that secret. No this was an inside job. Who ever did it must still be out there and you better believe it that I'm going to find him and rip out other eye of his.'

Kasai stood there listening to Kushina telling Naruto about Mito time was coming to an end and that she needed someone to continue to carry Kyuubi to prevent his hatred from ever taking over again. "SNORT" cracking his neck he looks at Kushina shaking his head. "Should have been me".

"Kasai, by the time you unlocked what your chakra could do I-".

Kasai snapped his fingers and his hand glowed greenish white color. His hand covered in chakra unlike Kushina gold chakra chains. Kushina stops talking and stares at her brothers chakra covered hand. Knowing what his chakra can do she looks away and shivers in fear "Doesn't matter. It's done and Mito should have waited. All because your chains could hold him back for what. To be some babysitter to a biju" mutter Kasai.

Naruto watches his uncle hand and remembers seeing some type of barrier protecting them from the sandaime Tsuchikage attack.

"You know the reason why Kyuubi couldn't have been freed when Mito died" Kushina spoke softly reminding her brother.

"Yea, yea. I know the Uchiha clan curse of hatred. That teammate of yours Naruto, once this is over. I'm going to keep an eye out for him, he's already starting to show the curse of his clan" said Kasai.

"Teammate?" ask Kushina.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yea Sasuke Uchiha" muttering his name.

Kushina eyes lit up hearing the name "Little Sasuke. I remember when he was a baby. His mother and I were best friends". Naruto sent his mother a deadpan look making her confuse. Wondering what is wrong she soon realize what Kasai said about the curse of hatred.

"Whoop E. The teme only cares on how to get stronger so he can have his revenge. He whines about how he must kill his brother for killing his entire clan, nothing else is important. Everyone says the Uchiha clan is the strongest and no one else can match them. And Kakashi just reads porn all day and doesn't even bother to train us properly. He would give us team building exercises and after an hour he takes Sasuke to train him more. Than Sakura hits me on the head because I ask her if she wants to train" huff Naruto.

Minato hearing "Kakashi is your sensei" seeing Naruto nod. He looks at Kasai slapping his face and shaking his head wondering how he got into this. "Strange I thought he would be a good jonin teacher".

"Yea right like he would put any effort into this team. I'm not going to give up my life to that teme. I don't care what happen to his team when Kakashi was a genin. Sasuke would kill Sakura if she stopped him from getting his revenge, heck he wouldn't even care about killing her. He doesn't even care about us nor this team and Kakashi just gives him all the attention while I've been struggling."

"I don't understand what did Itachi do?" ask Kushina. Wondering why Sasuke wants revenge on his brother Itachi and what happen to the Uchiha clan.

Naruto blinks and looks at Minato who nods. Kasai shrugs his shoulders and waves Naruto to tell them. Seeing they want to know, Naruto tells everyone what happen to Sasuke when he was in the academy and what Itachi did.

"Dear kami" Kushina gasp to hear this. "Itachi did that. But it doesn't sound like him". Shaking her head wondering what happen to Itachi and what change him to be that.

Minato nodded. He has watched Itachi a few times seeing Kushina helped Mikoto when she gave birth to Itachi. "Something must have happen, Itachi isn't some cold blooded killer. Granted during the war was tough but no nothing like that" explain Minato.

Kushina nods. Agreeing with Minato but someone snorts.

"There's must be more. Sorry cant buy it. Must be more to the story." added Kasai. Shaking his head just hearing what Naruto said made him think. Even though Naruto would know what everyone else would know. Kasai learned to see but also understand everything in a whole starting from the start a middle and a twist than an ending.

"There must be more and someone isn't telling everyone the whole truth. Besides since Tobirama reign as Hokage the Uchiha clan couldn't be trusted. Ever since the first Hokage died weeks later after the fight against Madara and Kyuubi. Every knew the Uchiha clan would never recover from that. Heck I bet you they tried to start a civil war in Konoha" snorted Kasai.

Naruto hearing this shrugs his shoulders but when he saw his father face getting serious like he knew something or was thinking about something.

"Well don't know but that's what I know for sure. Everyone goes out of there way to help the teme and he ignores them and treats them like shit. It pisses me off he gets everything handed to him and he goes and complains it means nothing to him. That getting his revenge is what it all matters" said Naruto.

Kushina is surprise to hear how Sasuke is and wondering what happen to him. Remembering seeing him as a baby she turns to Minato who is in deep thought.

"If it wasn't for Kasai or Hinata-chan I would be stuck training with Kakashi team building exercises" said Naruto. Shaking his wondering why he got a sensei like Kakashi.

"Hinata-chan" interrupted Kushina with a surprise in her voice. Seeing Naruto nod and smiling "So who is this Hinata-chan". She looks at Kasai stone face seeing he isn't going to her nothing. "So what is Hinata-chan like?" ask Kushina.

Kasai stops Minato and shakes his head not wanting to get involve with the mother and son time.

Naruto blinks. "Well from what Kasai and I spoke a while ago she is different from Sakura. I use to have a crush on her but she is different unlike Hinata-chan. Kind of upset I wasted that much time on her. Maybe things could have been different with me in the academy if we trained or talked more" Naruto added.

Kushina blinks while Minato looks at Kasai who cleans his ear. 'Well no help there but knowing how Kasai is with woman. He's different from Jiraiya sensei to a certain point that gets him into trouble'.

"What do you mean soichi. Different how" ask Kushina curious. "She's not weird in any way?" Looking at Naruto wondering what he means and hopping she isn't weird in any way.

"Well. She doesn't hit me when I ask a question nor does she call me idiot when I mess up. She's smart and really nice and patient and very helpful. She explains things to me that I don't get. She's a little weird but I like her about that. I mean once you get to know her really well she wont faint around you. She turns red a bit when I get close. Oh and we share the same nindo" smile Naruto.

Kushina smiles and nods but soon looks at Kasai shaking his head and pointing at Naruto. Seeing he is staying out of this for good measures "So what about this Sakura girl?". Wondering what type of girl she is but also teammate.

"She's my teammate with the teme and Kakashi. She likes Sasuke I mean really likes Sasuke in that way. I thought maybe she would like me instead of the teme but she doesn't. She is a huge fan girl and doesn't want to train to a point she follows Sasuke like a lost puppy. When Kakashi ends training which I call team building exercise . He would take Sasuke give him more training away from us and leave us with nothing to do. I would ask her to have ramen with me or train some bit. She would just hit me in the head and call me baka. That she only likes Sasuke".

"I get it that I didn't have parents and that I annoyed and bothered people. But uncle Kasai taught me that stuff like that shouldn't be happening in a team. Kakashi sensei just stands there and lets it happen. After asking some questions about his team and Kurenai sensei. Hinata's sensei from team eight. She told me she never treated her teammates like that.".

"She treated them with respect and honor. I wanted to know who Kakashi thought of me from his genin days and it was some guy name, Obito". Remembering all the times he tried to ask Sakura if she wanted to eat something together or train some more. Naruto just shrugs his shoulders seeing how a team is suppose to be.

"Obito" said Minato. Seeing Naruto nod "Obito died. Crushed to death by saving Kakashi and convincing him in rescuing Rin" remembering what happen to his genin student long ago during the war.

"Well I'm not going to give my life up to the teme and he would sacrifice Sakura life to get what he wants. I don't care how bad his life became other people have it worse. I got dreams I want to become Hokage so everyone can respect me and show that I exist. Everyone in the village ignores me and thinks that I am the Kyuubi. Well that's going to change". said Naruto determine.

"It will" added Kasai with a stern voice. Staring at Minato and Kushina giving them a nod.

"I never thought things would go so bad" said Minato. Hearing all this he sighs wondering where did things go wrong and why. Just hearing what Kasai said about the Uchiha curse of hatred. "Just surprised Kakashi of all people."

Kushina slowly narrow her eyes. Hearing what is happening she wonders what Kakashi is doing but also to hear what Naruto is saying is making her angry.

"Kakashi is still no help" ask Kasai.

Naruto nods "Yea. That jerk was angry at me because I lied about the necklace after Sakura made fun of me for a boy wearing jewelry and Sasuke teme saying I wasted money on something useless. If it wasn't for oji-Kasai or Hinata-chan I got more training than Kakashi has train me for".

"Some sensei he turned out to be" chuckle Kasai. Looking at Minato sending him a glare, Kasai chuckles lightly "Relax Minato. Be happy Naruto found the necklace because if he gave it to Kakashi. He would be dead because of Onoki or already half way to Kumo with everyone else".

"Kumo?" said Kushina worried.

"Onoki" said Minato confuse.

"Hinata-chan" scream Naruto realizing who they are fighting. Looking around frantically "We got to help her before Kumo tries to kidnap her again" Naruto panicking looking around to find an exit as he pass Kasai.

The Uncle grabs Naruto's collar making him stop. "Time moves slow here. With the time we spent here only a few seconds gone by. Relax" said Kasai. Releasing Naruto he sees Kushina confuse face.

"What do you mean kidnap?" ask Kushina.

Naruto turns to Kushina and tell her what happen to Hinata on her birthday. Seeing that Hinata told Naruto what happen to her.

'Hmm. I wonder what we can do. This wont be an easy fight but maybe we can pull this off' Kasai thinking to himself while Naruto explains to his parents what has been happening since he arrived to Nami. 'To fight off three biju two kages maybe three...ugh this wont be easy and knowing Kakashi he wont make things easy unless Minato...I wonder'.

"I don't believe it" said Kushina. "That Hinata was almost kidnapped by Kumo. That almost happen to me". Minato nods and stood next to Kushina and grabbing her hand.

Naruto confuse "Huh".

"Well Naruto its a story but seeing what Kasai said we have time might as well tell you" answer Minato. Seeing Kasai nod and waving his hand motioning him to tell the story.

Naruto listens to the story on what happen to his mother when she got kidnapped by Kumo and How Minato found her and saved her. Naruto stood there listening to the story and nods and seeing what was happening he thinks about Hinata how he carried her safely away from Kumo.

"This wont be an easy fight especially since Kumo is involve. Allot of bad blood between Konoha and Kumo" said Kasai. Kushina and Minato nods knowing what he means but to Naruto.

"Why?" wondering why he looks at Kasai and his parents.

"Oi gaki you were in the academy. You know the history with Kumo almost killing Tobirama Senju the first time and finally doing it the second time with the golden army they have. Which I reduce it to five at the last shinobi war with Yamamoto help" smile Kasai. Nodding his head knowing how much of a blow that went to Kumo.

"Nope. The academy wasn't really all that great to me. Taught me allot of wrong stuff because whats inside of me. Especially when I found out why everyone hated me and failing the genin exam three times" mutter Naruto.

Kasai raise an eye while Minato looks confuse. Kushina on the other hand held Naruto in the front while he lean on his mother body, "Tell us soichi" her gentle voice made Naruto smile.

As Naruto told his story about the academy, Minato shakes his head disappointment. Kushina was upset and held back some of the tears listening to what Naruto went through. But when Naruto started telling everyone about the incident with the scroll of seals.

Kasai started to take deep breath controlling his anger. But it wasn't helping nor the ripples in the water moving because of his chakra pressure was slowly coming out of him.

"Fucking bullshit. Hiruzen has become a spineless Hokage" Walking towards the gold bars seeing Kyuubi is quiet and listening.

"Kasai, its not that simple" said Minato. Knowing but also wondering what kind of problems Konoha must have gone through but also the night when Kyuubi was summoned. "Hiruzen has to make the right decision for everyone. With what happen to Naruto it shouldnt have happen but people needed answers. They werent getting them and Hiruzen had to give answers to many people" explained Minato.

"Like you" Kasai shot back making Minato quiet.

Kushina kept quiet.

Minato looks away. Knowing what he means.

Kasai staring at Kyuubi.

Naruto looks down thinking he made a mistake telling everyone the story.

"Things will be different once we are in Konoha. Very much I promise you that and people will pay" the last sentence was a whisper and only Kasai and Kyuubi heard it. Cracking his neck he looks at everyone nodding to him. "Well sooooo, what now. We got to save everyone. Kick some ass and the gaki there gets the girl. You three with me" smile Kasai.

"You don't have to ask me about that. I was born ready dattebane" Kushina is pumped.

"Well cant let Kushina and you guys have all the fun" smile Minato.

Naruto nods "I'm ready but how is kaa-chan and Otou going to help" wonder Naruto.

Kasai points to the necklace making Naruto wonder. "You the know kagebunshin. In theory if Minato and Kushina channel their chakra into you while you mold your chakra. They should be able to create a clone" smile Kasai.

Minato looks at Kasai "Is that even possible?".

"Possible. Worked for me all those years. I mean I was carrying the the necklace when my clone picked it up and got stuck in the jutsu the necklace saved me" smile Kasai.

"The plan?" ask Kushina. Looking at Kasai he smiles and looks at Minato first than Naruto and the last his older sister.

End of Mindscape.

When Kasai releases his hand from Naruto's face and head he sees Naruto slowly nod and slowly gets up.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispering his name seeing him grunting in pain and slowly getting up.

"He's back" mutter A. The raikage slowly watches him stand.

Kasai turns around and stares at the enemies who look surprise to see him. "Course I came back, I always come back. We always come back. Something wrong with that?" Kasai slowly walks forward and the enemies take a step back. Making him chuckle "Ahh so good to see I can still make my enemies fear me".

Onoki gritting in rage while A clicks his teeth.

Kasai turns to the Konoha shinobi seeing them quiet. "Zabuza right?".

The demon of the mist nods and wonders what he wants from him.

"Good. A job if your interested a tenth of your weight paid in this and you get to kill the short out of breath man there". Kasai throws a bag to Zabuza while the demon of the mist catches it and glares at Gato who finally arrives with some mercenaries. He opens the small pouch bag and reveals, a few small gold rods along with diamonds and jewels.

"A tenth of my weight in this" said Zabuza bewildered. Seeing Kasai nod "What's the job?" ask the demon of the mist. Tying the bag he looks at Gato with a twisted smile knowing he will enjoy killing him.

Before Kasai can speak. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto coughs and drops his onto his knees.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata rushes to him and catches him but before he fell, Minato appeared and caught him.

"Sensei" whisper Kakashi. Surprise to see his sensei alive but also helping Naruto stand.

The Raikage and Tschuikage both are shocked to see the Yondaime appear from a kage bunshin from jonins and genins from Iwa and Kumo are shocked to see the Yondaime appear.

"Listen well shinobi of Konoha i'm not going to repeat myself. This mission just became S rank. I am taking over. Section four paragraph three of Uzushigakure and Konohagakure treaty. Mission that becomes higher rank and if the team isn't equip to handle such mission or situation it will be taken over by the jonin, clan head or Kage and with most experience " stated Kasai pointing to himself and Minato.

Looking at Minato who is helping Naruto stand.

"I'm fine, otou. Just need a breather" mutter Naruto. Seeing Minato is helping him up he smiles at Naruto and looks at Hinata seeing her concern face.

"Did Naruto just call the yondaime, Otou?" ask Kiba out loud. Seeing Kakashi and Kurenai nod they turn to the Yondaime staring at the Konoha shinobi. "Ok so I'm not hearing things".

Minato nods and looks at Kasai.

"Kasai, you're in charge until the mission is over. Until you all return back to Konoha and debrief Hiruzen. Understood" stated Minato looking at the Konoha shinobi seeing them all standing there wondering what to do. "Kakashi do you understand". Staring at his last student with a narrow look. Kakashi nods. The genin slowly nod while they are staring at the Yondaime in front of them while helping Naruto stand.

"This is impossible" roar A. Channeling his lightning around his body he takes one step "!".

Kasai appears in front of the Raikage. Everyone blinks. There was no blur no flash just a red streak appearing in front of him. A red line streak appearing right in front of the Raikage.

'Impossbile. He doesn't need those kunai to mark location like the Yondaime does. Instead he's just a streak is it speed or a Jikūkan Ninjutsu' staring at Kasai he sees a odd shape kunai in his hand with a hoop at the end but the serrated blade with a curve.

Onoki shakes in fear remembering the horror what the Yondaime did. "!". But to see him of all people alive and standing is making Onoki quiver.

Seeing him disappear in a red streak. He stood next to Minato once more. "Zabuza your mission is to team up with the shinobi from Konoha to make sure the enemy doesn't break through my barrier but first some help".

Making an hand seal. The jade magatama bead necklace on Naruto neck glowed but soon lifted up from Naruto's body. Kasai making another hand seal making the necklace come to him. As the string breaks it floats to Kasai in front of him. 'Man. This isn't going to be easy what so ever'. Shrugging his shoulder knowing how nothing is ever easy.

Looking at the Torri pole he takes a deep breath. Seeing Naruto nod he watches Naruto put his hands together to make the kage bunshin no jutsu.

'Good. Kushina will join us soon' thought Kasai. Looking at everyone he lets out a small chuckle and soon starts to complex hand seals at a lightning pace that is almost impossible to follow with the naked eye.

"Whoa".

"That's Impossible".

"Is he really making all those hand seals that fast".

Sasuke, Sakura and team eight are watching Kasai fast hand movements . Even Kakashi admits if he didnt have the sharningan he wouldn't be able to follow but he cant even copy what Kasai is doing.

Alright now the party can start" smile Kasai. "CLAP". As he claps his hands the torri poles behind him glows white and soon they blow out a large gust of wind making the torri poles collapse under its weight. "Opps. Well it should work".

"Agg"

"AHH"

"DAM"

"Fuck.

"Oh No"

"WAIT".

"HMM"

Soon some people dropped on to the ground while others landed on top of each other.

Naruto nodding "Kage bunshin no just" as Naruto molds his chakra his system is flooded with Kushina chakra.

"Opps. That wasn't suppose to happen?" wonder Kasai. Walking to the group of people kicking them lighting, tapping them with a stick "Oi, nothhing broken? Come on get up we got a fight on our hands" wondering what happen he shrugs his shoulders and looks at Onoki shock face but A's face is stunned.

Everyone blinks looking at the new people that drop out of no where.

"Dam it, Kasai what's going on this isn't Konoha".

"Kasai where are we?".

The new comers all look at Kasai waiting for him to explain but before he spoke.

"Naruto-kun" shouted Hinata. Hinata catching Naruto from behind making them both fall on the ground. But thankfully Kushina she helped both of them down before hitting the ground hard.

"Kaa-chan it hurts" whisper Naruto.

Hinata eyes widen to see the beautiful redhead woman being Naruto mother. Slowly helping him down she looks at Hinata with a warm smile "Thank you for everything you did for my Sochi. Thank you, Hinata-chan" Kushina soft whisper made Hinata nod.

"Musume"(daughter).

Everyone looks at a woman in her fifties while a tall man helps the woman up.

Kushina turns around and smiles "Kaa-chan, Otou-chan" smiling at her parents she hasn't seen them so long as she turns around to her aunt and cousins. "Oba Kaede, Sango and Suzuka. Look at you two". Turning her head she sees another cousin "Kazuma". Turning to the last person she hasn't seen as well "Old man Yamamoto its good to see you. ITs good to see you all".

No one said anything. They all remain quiet until Naruto started to cough blood. "Soichi" cried Kushina. Looking at Kasai he quickly looks at Minato and nod.

"Otou, Kaa-chan with Kushina. Oba- Kaede you three the Iwa team they have Yonbi with them. Yamamoto, Kazuma the Kumo team they brought the Nibi and Gyūki. I will join after the sealing ritual. Hold them back do not let them breach the barrier" order Kasai.

As he barked orders he created three shadow clones and each clone started to create a greenish and white dome barrier.

"Konoha shinobi that's an order. Defend the barrier" shouted Minato staring at them all they soon started to move.

"Don't know what's going. But if Kushina is here and her son is danger. No doubt its trouble" said Kaede walking forward she sees someone she hasn't seen. "Onoki is that really you".

Onoki started to shake in rage seeing someone he fought long ago and is standing there not looking over the same age as he is. "How" shouting at them all he "How are you all alive".

Kazuma has his hands in his pockets and cracks his neck "What you thought you got rid of us and it would be easy" letting out a chuckle he looks at everyone.

"This is impossible. You all should be dead. DEAD. Uzushiogakure was destroyed" roar A. Remembering the messages long ago but also speaking to the kumo shinobi that made it back alive.

Yamamoto walks forward and chuckles "We survive. We always survive we just lure you fools in a trap". Taking off his black top jacket his walking sticks turns into a sword.

"Are you really Uzumaki Yamamoto" grit A. Seeing the old man with the long white beard and scars on his face. He cant forget the face of the man in the last shinobi war that help push back the golden army to give Kasai the chance to kill them.

"Indeed. I am Uzumaki Yamamoto. I was a young adult when Hashirama Senju took on a genin team and fought Madara Uchiha at the valley of the end" Dropping the top of his shirt on the floor he looks at the Kumo team in front of him.

"Look at him. If we fight him we are going to break his bones" shouted Karui. Laughing at Yamamoto she soon stops and feels his chakra pressure building up.

"Really" smile Yamamoto. As he flexes his body he erupts with muscles all over his body. "I am the oldest living Uzumaki and also one of the most powerful as well"

Omoi with his lollipop in his mouth fall out and stares at the old man who is more rip than the Raikage. The walking stick he has soon broke apart and revealed a sword in it.

"It seems these genin still don't know how to respect the older generation" chuckle Yamamoto.

The Konoha group is shock to see the people getting ready to fight. Sasuke is standing there shaking in anger to see who these people are but also to feel how strong they are. As he looks at Naruto location wondering what kind of clan he is from. But also to hear what that old man said made him shake in anger.

"Well this is one fight that wont be avoided" said Suzuka. As she stands near her mother her little sister nods.

"Yes. It seems Iwa still holds a great grudge agasint us" said Sango.

Kazuma scoff and nods "Everyone feared us. Feared us for something we are good at" said Kazuma.

The Raikage didnt waste any time he engulf himself in lightning and charged.

As the Uzumaki family stare down the enemies they share a look at Kasai Location. Seeing the barrier up and the sealing ritual about to begin to save Kushina son. A son that none of them knew or knows about now.

"Alright in a circle. Minato, Kushina will tell you what to do" order Kasai. Seeing Kushina nod "The sealing ritual Shikon No Tama, NOW".

Tsuru and Garp eyes widen. Seeing Kushina explaining Minato what to do she walks towards her daughter and son"Are you insane do you-".

"Kaa-chan" Kushina called her mother name. "I'm dead. Kyuubi's seal is weakening on Naruto. Kasai will explain everything. NOW LISTEN TO HIM".

Tsuru opens her mouth in shock.

Garp clicks his teeth and nods knowing Kasai will fill in. Clapping his hands together he makes a hand seal "Aramitama 荒魂, Courage". Clapping his hand once more he makes a few hand seals and nods. With his hand glowing and a kanji on it for courage. He looks at his wife waiting for her.

Tsuru hearing this looks at Kushina while Naruto is grunting in pain. Seeing the Hyuga holding her grandson head on her lap stroking his hair gently.

"Hinata. Block his core chakra on stomach. We will force the chakra in him in order to heal him" order Kasai.

Hinata nods and quickly closes Naruto tenketsu on his stomach and seeing his blue chakra around his body slowly fading she sees a bright red chakra in the middle.

Tsuru nods. Making the hand seals she claps her hands together "Nigimitama (和魂, Friendship)," Soon a kanji appears in her hand meaning friend ship.

Minato makes the hand seals as he looks at Kushina he claps and makes another set of hand seals "Kushimitama (奇魂, Wisdom)".

Kasai seeing its Kushina turn quickly nods at the kage bunshin. Seeing the Raikage charge towards Kazuma and Yamamoto he has to quickly start the seal ritual and summon the alter.

"Hinata stand back NOW" order Kasai. Making the hand seals he slams both hands on the ground and doing so a large stone slab alter lifted Naruto off the ground and a large pearl shape stood in the middle of the alter above Naruto.

Kushina claps her hands. Making the hand seal she smiles at Hinata "Sakimitama (幸魂, Love".

AND cut

The new oc's are from these mangas and also I dont own lol

Sango and Kaede Inuyasha

Kazuma Kaze No stigma

Tsuru and Garp One Piece

Yamamoto Bleach

Suzuka Outlaw star.

see you next year,


	5. We returned

I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Outlaw Star, Kaze no Stigma, One Piece...oh yea Bleach. Damn cant forget to put this in. Also blonde hair with red head swirl Naruto or full blonde?

Yamamoto. Yes i fucked up on the name lol. my fault.

Also Yugito fans sorry someone had to...

Last time on Naruto

"Hinata stand back NOW" ordered Kasai. Making hand seals he slams both hands on the ground and in doing so a large stone slab alter lifted Naruto off the ground and a large pearl shape stood in the middle of the alter above Naruto.

Kushina claps her hands. Making the hand seal she smiles at Hinata "Sakimitama (幸魂, Love".)

Kushina places her hand on the stone slab alter. Soon Minato did the same thing along with Garp and Tsuru, Kushina's mother and father. Kasai looks at the clones and nods. One clone quickly takes the jade bead necklace and disappears in a red blur.

Hinata is staring at all the people around Naruto. Seeing the four fuinjustu coming together she sees the pearl above Naruto soon started to glow.

"Hinata" call Kasai getting her attention "Once the seal is over stay with Naruto and his parents" order Kasai. Looking at the two clones he nods to them and looks over to the Raikage's area.

"Hai" said Hinata. Staring at Naruto she is amazed to see the pearl above Naruto glowing and sending chakra to Naruto healing him. She sees all four chakra's being fed into the pearl and the pearl is slowly healing Naruto but also changing him?.

"Oi Otou once your done. Help Oba Kaede" order Kasai.

"WHAT" roaring at his son while also trying to stay focused "Why do you want me to face that old short geezer. I should take-". Garp stopped talking. Seeing his son narrow his eyes dangerously at him.

Garp sucked his teeth but smirks. 'Damn him but I cant blame him. He hates Kumo so much he would literally take them all by himself again'.

Looking at his wife he sighs.

"I guess you're going to take a shot at Kumo" said Garp chatting normally.

Kushina and Minato both sweat drop seeing he is starting a conversation at this time.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting" said Tsuru all too sweetly. Garp nods knowing his wife's voice being too sweetly meaning promising a world of pain and hurt to those.

Minato flinched he knows that sweet voice all too well. "Now I know where she gets her sweet voice from" said Minato. Letting out a nervous smile with a laugh he looks at Kushina who sent him a glaring look making him chuckle nervously..

"Oi what is that supposed to mean" huffed Kushina. Wondering where that came from she started to glare at her husband while her father Garp broke out in laughter.

"YOU FOUR SHOULD BE CONCENTRATING THIS IS A DELICATE RITUAL" roared Kasai. Shaking his head wondering what is going through his sister and parents head he looks at Minato, thinking a Kage would know how delicate this is.

Hinata giggled watching the family bicker back and forth catching Kushina's attention. Making her stop she looks down and apologize "Gomen I didn't mean to giggle it's just Naruto acts just like that" smiled Hinata.

Kushina gave her a warm smile and nodded.

Kasai cracks his neck staring at his aunt and cousins getting ready to fight Iwa. Turning to Kazuma and Genryūsai he glares at Kumo seeing they brought a larger force.

* * *

Kaede, Sango and Suzuka.

Kaede stared at the Iwa group shaking her head she looks at Onoki and giggles. "Tell me Onoki does your back still hurt after the fight you had with Garp?.".

The Sandaime Tsuchikage, from IWA, had his face turn red from rage "ALL THAT DAMAGE AND ONLY A SCAR ON HIS EYE. A SMALL SCAR" . Remembering the day when he blasted a large area covering miles of battle ground and Garp only got a scar on his face. The mountain gone, wiped out, but the man only got a scar from the attack,.

Sango and Suzuka started to giggle seeing Onoki throwing a temper tantrum like a child. "What are you laughing at" shouted Onoki.

Soon the mother and daughters broke out in a fit of laughter.

Kitsuchi, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi sweat dropped seeing their Kage acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Roshi sighs and wonders what's going to happen. Seeing who it is in front of him he walks forward getting Onoki's attention.

"Huh" said Onoki wondering what Roshi was doing.

"Are you Kaede. The same Kaede from the last shinobi war. Miko No Uzu" asked Roshi. Suzuka hearing her mothers name turns to her while Sango did the same. But Roshi wasn't done he looked at the other two. "Your daughters. Tasogare no Suzuka the woman who gives her victims until sundown to perform their last rites".

Roshi stared at the tall slim woman with red hair as he turned to the youngest. "The youngest of them all with a large metal weapon. Sango no Heiki. The Kunochi who took out an Elite ANBU squad just with her weapons and seals alone".

Kurotsuchi's eyes popped open "Wait. I read about them in academy. Those three women. The youngest took out an elite squad of ANBU from Iwa and Kumo".

Kurotsuchi is staring at Sango turning to her father who nods.

"Yup it's true I was there. I left to deliver a message and when I came back later they were dead. A whole elite squad of ten ANBU, Dead." clicking his teeth in anger. He remembers that all too well a day he made a mistake in leaving them alone. To try to save a brother who was killed later on that day.

"Not just that. Tasogare Suzuka. She killed a nobleman years ago. About a year into the last shinobi war. She killed that poor bastard in such a gruesome way itt took the medics hours to put him back together. The only thing they couldn't put back together was his man hood" said Kitsuchi. Staring at Suzuka seeing her with her bokken.

Kurotsuchi whipped her neck in shock to hear what she did while Onoki glared at her.

"I remember that incident. That nobleman was a pig and no loss to anyone. A neighboring nobleman from another nation was going around asking if anyone was willing to take the job but no one wanted to and he was paying a rather large sum of money. Hearing what he tried to do this mans daughter, I told him I would do it free" Suzuka took a step forward.

"Imagine that pig when I appeared to him in the morning telling him what would happen. Laughing at me telling me nothing will happen" said Suzuka with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"My brother... you never met him your uncle, was killed by her that day. I left my post to hopefully save him but it was too late. I left the elite squad of ANBU to their fate, to her sister. We lost a lot that day". Kitsuchi cracked his neck and nodded remembering that day. "The nobleman after they put him together. You had rigged his body to explode killing a good amount of nobles in Iwa". Shaking his head wondering how things took a turn for the worse.

"NOW YOU KNOW WHY I WANT THEM ALL DEAD" roared Onoki. He took off like a bullet flying towards them.

Kaede unleash her bow and aimed at Onoki. Channeling her chakra before a chakra arrow shot out and hit the ground sending rocks and dust into the air.

"Scatter but stay close" ordered Kaede.

Sango nods and looks at Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. "This is going to be fun" making hand seals he creates a golem. Sango seeing the rock golem smiled. Touching her large metal boomerang a tag appears in her hand and soon with a quick thrust, the tag hit the golem.

"Huh" said Akatsuchi. Staring at the tag, Kurotsuchi widens her eyes seeing what she thrown at the golem quickly makes a few hands seal.

"Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu" spitting out the quicklime congealing making it fall onto the ground making it harden. "BOOM". Chunks flew out while Akatsuchi's eyes widen to see what happened to his golem.

"Not bad" smiled Sango. Charging towards Akatsuchi, she shoulder tackles the large man throwing her body weight into it. As she got close enough she slides the large metal boomerang around her body.

"AHH" Akatsuchi jumps back and holds his chest "What!" shock to see a slash across his stomach he looks at Sango. 'She tackled me knowing I could take the hit but she slid her weapon across her body to slash me'. Staring at the weapon seeing it glow white. "Futon" he muttered to himself.

Kurotuchi flew down "My turn". Sango turns to her and smiles. "Yoton spit fire lava" spitting out chunks of spit fire lava. Sango rolls to the ground dodging the fire balls aimed at her.

"Hiraikotsu" throwing the large metal boomerang at Kurotsuchi's location.

"Yoton spit fire lava" spitting out chunks of spit fire lava again. The chunks hits the metal boomerang, the lava chunks hit the metal boomerang and much to Kurotsuchi's shock the spinning of the weapon sent the lava chunks away from it. "Shit" she cried while trying to dodge it. "ARGH" holding her side and seeing the blood on her hand.

She watched the weapon spin back around and return back to Sango who caught it easily with one hand.

"Kurotsuchi" shouted Akatasuchi standing near her. "Are you ok?".

"Yea just a graze" she answered while staring at Sango "Her weapon deflected my attack... there must be a seal on it. Meaning as long she has that we cant really use our ninjutsu against her" stated Kurotsuchi.

Akatsuchi nods and punches his hand "Good old fashioned fighting". Charging at Sango, she takes a stand. As Akatsuchi punches Sango, she brings her metal boomerang up protecting her but also making her slide away from Akatsuchi.

As she slides she thrusts herself up and flipped into the air. As she lands behind Akatsuchi, who's shocked she did that. She pulls out a tanto blocking Kurotsuchi's kunai slash as she reaches for the other Tanto. She tries to slash Akatsuchi across the chest but he quickly jumps avoiding it.

With Suzuka

Staring at Kitsuchi she watches the man in front of her. "You know how much grief, pain, and suffering you caused?".

Suzuka tilted her head "Funny you should mention that. Iwa has caused great suffering and pain for many people as well. Tell me are you angry on a level for what I did to Iwa or to your family?".

Kitsuchi's eyes widen as he quickly started to charge at Suzuka making hand seals. "Doton: Kengan no Jutsu" dragging his fist on the ground. He brings it up to punch Suzuka but to his shock.

She brings her bokken up blocking the rock covered fist. With the rocky exterior on Kitcuhi's hand it forced Suzuka to slide back "Interesting approach". Taking a stance she takes one step forward and slashed down.

Kitsuchi moved his body to the right dodging the slash down creating a long line. Staring at the slash on the ground 'Wind? No. Its not. Chakra perhaps I saw her hand glow blue. Meaning she is using her chakra to create a pressure or send it out in waves. She could literally cut the ground or me in half' he thought to himself.

He slowly walks around Suzuka watching her as she is staring at him. Smiling he claps his hands together with a hand seal "Doton: Sando no Jutsu" Two large rock slabs appear and soon started to close the gap in between. Suzuka took one step forward and quickly jumped out of the gap.

Once on the ground she spun and charged towards Kitsuchi whose eyes widen. 'Shit, she's quick' blocking the bokken strike covering his arms with rocks he is sent flying back while the rocks broke and went flying everywhere. 'Damn her'. Landing on his back skidding he quickly stood up and started to make hand seals.

"Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu" slamming his hands on the ground he smirks.

Suzuka quickly charges at him but soon stops feeling the ground shake. As she looks around the walls on the ground erupt. Looking around seeing she is trapped she feels the ground shake. Stabbing the bokken into the ground she makes a hand seal and quickly take out a scroll.

"Fuin Doton Barrier no jutsu" unrolling the scroll and making it spin around her she makes a few hand seals. "Fuin". Taking an ink brush she quickly writes a few seals on the scroll. "Activate".

"Now I've got you" said Kitsuchi with a grin. Staring at the large volcano that Suzuka is standing inside. The volcano soon erupted sending rocks, boulders and dust high in the air. "Hehaha" letting out a small chuckle watching the volcano continue erupting.

He turns his back and starts to walk towards his daughter. "Huh" feeling a small tremor coming from the volcano he turns his head and stares at it. Seeing the volcano slowly stopping he curiously looks at it. "!?".

"BOOM".

The whole earth shook, Sango used her weapon to protect herself while Kaede easily shifts her body missing the debris coming at her. Once the flying debris ended, Kitscuchi's eyes widened to see Suzuka standing in the middle with a barrier protecting her.

"Now that was interesting" said Suzuka walking out of the barrier ending it. She points her bokken at Kitschui "It is very rude to leave something you didn't finish".

"Why you" Kitschui said gritting his teeth. Running towards Suzuka he dragged his hands down and encased them in rock. "That's it" appearing in front of the female Uzumaki he tries to punch her but she dodges. As he tried to punch Suzuka she dodges the blow and using her bokken she pokes the rock fist using the force of the punch she flips herself up and brings a kick down onto his collar bone.

"ARGH" he drops onto his knee and clutches his collar bone. "OOF" getting kicked in the chest he is sent rolling back a few times.

Kasai watching his aunt and cousins fight is getting impatient. Looking at Kushina seeing she is almost done he slowly moves his sight to the Raikage. Seeing him move past Kazuma and Genryūsai straight towards the barrier with Zabuza and the Jonins protecting it.

"Hinata, stay with them. I got work to do" Kasai sees Hinata nod as he pulls out a kunai with a serrated blade he disappears in a red streak.

"WHAT!" the Raikage at his full speed stops and sees Kasai standing in front of him.

"No way how did he do that?" Kiba is shocked to see someone just appear like that. He only saw a red streak.

Kakashi who has his sharingan uncovered nods "Not even the sharingan could follow him. It's different from sensei's hirashin".

Kasai sends a dark look at the Raikage. Quickly jumping up he slams his knee into the Raikage's face sending him stumbling back with blood in the air.

"DAMN" the Raikage shouts and stumbles back. As everyone turns to the Raikage with blood on his face and his nose twisted. "BEE, get over here and Yugito finish that old man off, Samui help her." Grabbing his nose he twisted it back into place with a loud pop.

Kasai got into a stance and taunted the Raikage and Bee.

"Yo bro this guy is mocking us" Bee pulled out a sword and charged towards Kasai.

Kasai smirked bringing out his serrated kunai he channels his wind affinity into it. As he blocks Bee's strike the sun glasses wearing man looks at the kunai and sees the glowing greenish white color.

"What kind of chakra color is that?" asked Bee.

"Special" answered Kasai. Headbutting the eight tailed Jinchuriki making him step back. Kasai steps on his knee and backs flips off of him. "Sango, Tanto's now".

Sango dodging Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi's attacks, while Sango lands in front of them and slashes creating a fissure of wind.

"WHAT! NO WAY" everyone turns to her. "Last time I loaned you weapons you returned them back with dents and cracks" Sango shouted across the battlefield refusing to loan Kasai her weapons.

Everyone looks at Kasai who dodged Bee first slash but the second slash he catches with his hand with wind chakra covering it. Slowly narrowing his eyes at Bee. He disappears in a red blur before the Raikage's punch connected with his body and instead hits Bee sending him stumbling back.

"Damn it bro" shouted Bee shaking his head. He glares at A who grits his teeth.

'Damn him' thought A. Jumping back and dodging Kasai's punch, A counters trying to kick him, but Kasai disappears in a red blur. 'How is he doing this? I don't see any kunai on the floor. Nor any markers so how is he doing this'. Before A could react he sees Kasai disappear in a blur.

Kasai dodges A's attacks and goes to Kazuma who starts to make some hand seals. "Kazuma, tag".

Kazuma nods and when he turns around seeing A coming at him while Darui looks confuse. "Futon Uindodoragon no jutsu". Kazuma breathes out a large dark blue wind dragon and shoots it towards A.

'Shit I wont be able to dodge that. All I can do is pump more chakra hoping to protect myself' thought A.

Kasai charges towards Darui and seeing him using black lightning. "Raiton Kuropansa".

Kasai smirks making a few hand seals "Kaze no Yari". Thrusting his fist forward a greenish white wind shot out and impaled the black panther.

"No way" said C. Everyone from Kumo stopped fighting. Even Bee and A whose eyes widen in shock in shock as the wind dragon passes through A and watches the black panther beig killed.

Darui couldnt believe his eyes. The Raiton: Kuropansa that he learned from the Sandaime Raikage was stopped by a greenish white futon spear. As the black panther seems to roar in pain. He looks at Kasai and wonder what else he can do.

Kasai in a quick motion charges toward Darui and slaps a seal on him. "!". As the Kumo shinobi looks down his body dropped down on the ground unable to move.

'I cant move' muttered Darui. Trying hard to stand he tries to move his arms and legs. 'What kind of seal did he slap on me'. Looking at the Raikage with a pleading look.

Yamamoto with a quick slash pushes C, Yugito and the Kumo genin back. "Kasai what is the plan. Kaede, Sango and Suzuka wont be able to hold them off much longer".

Kasai nods and quickly looks at Roshi and Kitsuchi, who is fighting Suzuka. Looking at Sango seeing her fighting the tall boy and the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage while Kaede is fighting Onoki.

Before Kasai could go and help Kaede. Garp ripped a tree out of the roots and hurls it at the Iwa shinobi. "NOW THE FUN STARTS" laughing he appears in front of Kitsuchi and catches his punch. Tightening his grip on Kitsuchi's hand making him wince, Garp lifts him off the ground and tosses him right at Roshi who slams right into his daughter and chubby Iwa shinobi.

Tsuru casaully walked towards the Kumo shinobi "You shinobi of Kumo never learn. The only time you learn is when my son destroyed the Kinkaku Force. The lives he destroyed in Kumo but you all deserve it for what you did" hissed Tsuru.

Making a few hand seals "Suiton: Suishōh" Tsuru creates a spiraling vortex of water that proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. Using her hand she moves the direction of the wave slamming it into the Kumo shinobi.

"Geez. What did we do to piss her off" muttered Samui.

Yugito shakes her head from the excess water as she looks at Bee and the Raikage fighting Kasai. She quickly got up and charged towards Kasai. "Tried to kidnap her daughter when she was a genin" answered Yugito.

Samui winced while Karui looked nervous and Omoi gulped wondering what kind of mess did they get into.

Kasai catches A's punch using both of his arms. Quickly kicking the Raikage in the ribs a few times he slams both feet into his face once more freeing himself and also landing on the ground. Kasai sees Yugito charging towards him as he turns his head to the side he smirks. As Bee approaches Kasai he stabs him in the back. Smiling thinking he won he sees Kasai not move but Bee's eyes widened to see who Kasai is holding.

Holding Yugito tightly in his arms with a smile. He touches the tip of the blade "Yup. Let you stab me to get to her and watch this" smile Kasai. His hand glowing green and soon Bee and Yugito scream in pain.

"Raiton. Seeing I grounded my self you two took the full force" throwing Yugito to the ground while she holds her stomach. And Bee stumbles back a bit shaking his head. He watches Kasai pulls out the sword and his hand glowing.

"Are you cauterizing your wound shut" said Bee shock to see what he is doing but also the smell of burning flesh.

Kasai smirks as he turns to his father who is chuckling and throwing Kitchsuchi like a rag doll. Seeing his mother keeping the Kumo shinobi at bay he looks at Naruto where the ritual is coming to an end. Seeing Kushina and Minato standing around him Kasai turns to Kaede with a nod while his parents nod as well.

"Oba Kaede" shouted Kasai. Seeing Garp throwing another tree at Onoki to lower him to the ground.

"Ninpo chakra arrow" channeling her chakra through her bow she aims at the Iwa shinobi. Seeing Garp manage to get Onoki close to the ground. Kaede shoots the arrow hitting Onoki in the chest sending him crashing to his family.

"Yamamoto" shouted Kasai.

The old Uzumaki nods as he takes a step forward he channels his immense strength and chakra into his katana. As he slashes downward aiming at the Kumo shinobi. A large fire erupted from the katana scorching everything near it.

The shinobi from Konoha are in awe.

"Man who would have known Naruto's clan is this strong and powerful" said Kiba.

Shino nods. Sakura just stands there dumb founded but Sasuke is fuming. To see Naruto having a clan but also to be this strong to hold back Kages and Jinchuriki with no problem.

Kurenai nods "They are indeed strong. Stories say they are even stronger than the Senju clan. To see them fight I can say those stories are true".

"Sensei if the clan is important to Konoha why didnt we learn about them?" asked Shino. Seeing them wearing their headbands and those headbands are similar to the spiral on the chunin jackets.

Kakashi sighs "The civilian council removed most of the history from Konoha's founding. Even most of the Senju and Uzumaki".

Sasuke hearing this raises an eyebrow remembering the academy teaching lots of the Uchiha clan history but not much was mentioned about the Senju nor any of the other clans.

The genin nodded seeing the fighting but soon the barrier drops.

Zabuza looks at Kakashi who shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know what is going on. But I'm pretty sure he's not done".

"Ototo wouldn't drop the barrier like that unless" Kushina stops talking looking at Minato while everyone looks at him.

"Kushina...what are you thinking" ask Minato.

Seeing Kushina take a step back he looks at Naruto and seeing the pearl above the ritual alter stopped glowing. Naruto begins to stir and wake up.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata quickly hugs him happy that he's awake but also healed. She looks at Naruto with a smile.

"Musoko you're awake" smile Kushina.

"Yea. What I miss?" slowly getting up he hears fighting as he slowly gets up his eyes widen "Hinata-chan are you ok?" holding her tightly. "I thought those Kumo shinobi would try to get you" hugging her tightly.

Kushina cant help but smile. Seeing that her son found someone special. She looks at Minato who smiles but their happiness came to a quick end. Feeling someones chakra quickly rise they turn to the Kumo shinobi.

"Yugito take them out now" order A. Not happy how things turn out he would rather kill them all or take the chance killing most of them leaving one or two people alive to take back.

Yugito quickly transformed into Nibi as she quickly lets out a roar extending her blue flames trying to incinerate everyone and everything.

"NO" shouted Kasai. 'Dam it. My kage bunshin dispel and I was hoping they would be here already.' Angry that his kage bunshin dispelled which ended the barrier protecting them.

Nibi's blue flames never touch Naruto or anyone near him. Kushina quickly used the last bit of her chakra to create a barrier of chains protecting everyone. As the blue flames die out. Nibi took a step forward but when she did she dropped down on the ground.

"Kasai"

Hearing multiple voices calling his name, Kasai turned to see a few dozen Uzumaki/Uzushio shinobi coming. As the Nibi struggles to get up, more seal tags hit her body as she tries to burn them from her body.

"Bout time. Initiate plan J delta NOW" Kasai ordered everyone. As more and more shinobi from the Uzumaki clan arrive. "Yuzu heal Kushina's son now".

Everyone hearing the name turned to see Kushina holding a barrier up. More and more shinobi are shocked to see Kushina.

"Everyone" Kushina smiles and soon starts to cry "All of you are alive" Kushina was happy to see people she hasn't seen in many years. As she sees Yuzu landing near her. "Look how big you are. Last time I saw you, you were barely walking".

"Kushina Ikoto-chan it's good to see you" smile Yuzu. Wasting no time she quickly started to check on Naruto. Seeing Hinata looking at him with her Byakugan she looks at Yuzu.

"His chakra coils are still healing. It will be a while until he can use most of his chakra" answered Hinata. Seeing the small red haired girl almost the same age Hanabi she is shock to see how good she is in the medical arts.

Yuzu nods "Hai. What ever you did forced alot of chakra into his body..." seeing the alter she turns to Kushina who nodded. "What is going on?" she whispered to Kushina. She had studied fuinjutsu and to see an alter used for sealing ritual, something big happened and when something like that happens it affects everyone.

"Roar" Nibi roared trying to burn the tags off her body. As more and more Uzumaki throw seals and soon ninja wire to hold her down. She breaks the wire and sends a large fwave of fire everywhere.

Kushina walks forward passing everyone and when she did she created a chakra barrier containing the blue fire.

"No, Kushina stop using chakra. If you continue to use it you'll be gone" ordered Kasai. Jumping near his older sister, Kushina turned around to see another large group of Uzumaki.

"Everyone thank you and I'm happy all of you are safe." As tears soon drop from her eyes she looks at Naruto who is getting up "Kasai" getting her younger brothers attention. She sees how angry his but also how his eyes begin to water.

"I'll make sure he becomes the man you want him to be" spoke Kasai. Shaking his head making the tears drop. He turned to the Iwa and Kumo shinobi with a dark heated look.

"Kaa-chan wait" shouted Naruto. "There's so much I want to know" Trying to run to Kushina she smiles at him.

"Naruto I love you, musuko everyone can tell you about me. Minato-kun I'll see you soon. I love you" smiling at her husband and son she soon starts to fade. "Kaa-chan, Otou please keep everyone safe and Kasai never stop doing what's right. Kazuma, Sango, Suzuka and Oba Kaede make sure Kasai and Naruto stay out of trouble".

"Kaa-chan" whispered Naruto. Hinata hugging Naruto sees Kushina smiling at her with her Byakugan on she read her lips.

'Take care of him' Kushina soon faded away and when she did the chakra barrier faded as well freeing the Nibi.

"ROAR" as she slowly gets up and soon starts to return back to her vessel's form. A and Bee along with the rest of Kumo shinobi stood behind her.

Onoki was looking around frantically seeing how angry Kasai is he glares at A. "Damn you A. If you would have just let me kill them-" the Sandaime Tsuchikage from Iwa stopped talking. Everyone felt a large chakra pressure coming from Kasai.

"He's pissed. Its just like the day when I found the explosion corps dead." Onoki took a step back knowing what will happen. The wind around Kasai started to move and his chakra started to become visible on his body.

"Ah shit" said Kazuma, Kaede and her daughters. Everyone turns to them seeing them take a step back. Garp signaled everyone to get clear and seeing how angry Kasai is he shivers.

Yugito took a step forward but froze in place feeling the large killing intent aimed at her. Iwa and Kumo shinobi sent each other glances and seeing Kasai greenish white chakra covering his body.

"You just killed someone I love, that is not a safe place to stand!" Kasai turns around and extends his hand and arm his chakra soon starts to take form of something but quickly had to stop. Yugito, A and Bee charge straight at Kasai.

"ARGH" Kasai grunted in pain. As Bee stabbed him in the arm and A punched him in the stomach they see Kasai with a smile on his face. Confused they see his arm out and his chakra extending out of his hand right into Yugito's body.

"YUGITO" everyone from Kumo screams, Karui covers her mouth at seeing what is behind Yugito. Samui looks away and Omoi cant believe it. Darui and C stand there in shock. Bee and A wonder what is wrong and then they see Yugito drop to her knees.

" **Die** " Kasai icy voice echoed all around and then the screams of Yugito were everywhere. Kasai added his raiton into the chakra blade he created. Electricity coursing through Yugito making it so painful " **I SAID DIE** " scream Kasai.

He started to use more and more raiton chakra and Yugito's body soon started to smoke. Bee and A quickly tries to stop Kasai but both jinchuriki and Kage got blown away from him. As Kasai soon walked towards Yugito his chakra covering his arm in a blade.

He sees Yugito's face covered in tears. "Good. Be scared. Because Kumo should be scared of me. You're village hasn't stopped or learned from the past mistakes they made. You will be an example" pulling out his chakra covered arm. Kasai holds Yugito heart in his hand. Slowly ripping what's around Yugito's heart, Kasai drops it on the ground. Using the blood from his hand he quickly draws two seals on her head.

"Matatabi can you hear me" whispered Yugito.

"Good bye kitten" said Nibi in a sad voice. Knowing what is going to happen "We should have never attacked them. Father would have been disappointed to attack his family" cried Nibi. Knowing who the Uzumaki are cousins too.

Yugito can hear its calls of pain but also calls of cry knowing she will be killed. As Kasai adds more raiton into his hand the seals drawn upon Yugito head activate.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her loud cried echo through the land. Some villagers believe to hear the woman's scream and soon Yugito's body was no more all that remain was dust and her heart on the ground. As Kasai turns around to face the remaining Kumo shinobi he cracks his neck and moves his sights to Iwa than to all of them.

"When you all return back to your villages. Tell them what happened here. The shinobi here who stopped you. Tell them who stopped you. That members of the Uzumaki clan were able to push back three jinchuriki but also their Kages and Kage level shinobi among their ranks".

Taking one step forward he signals a few members to make a barrier behind him. Seeing the kages sending glances to their shinobi, A and Onoki nod seeing a fight breaking out would leave them all dead. Seeing what he said earlier is true.

"When you go back to your villages. When you tell everyone, know this. Konoha will be well protected. We will protect Konoha. Konoha will not protect us. IT is well defended " Kasai continues to walk as he approaches the shinobi from Iwa and Kumo his chakra around him started to fade but his stern dark look never left staring at the kage's faces.

"The next time we fight any of us..." Kasai never finished his threat he just narrowed his eyes onto everyone.

"Lets go" said A. Everyone from Kumo looked at him in shock. "We lost too much today". Gritting his teeth he looks behind the barrier to see Hinata and standing close to Naruto. 'Damn it, Konoha will greatly benfit from this".

As A signals everyone to leave C glares at Kasai.

Onoki watches A leave and when he turns to Kasai he shivers to see those ice cold blue eyes. Turning to his son and Roshi he nods. Touching them making them all fly he touches his granddaughter and Akatsuchi's arm making them fly as well.

Gato who had been watching everything slowly tried to make his escape but soon found his end. Thinking that two kages from another village would do his dirty work for free but now they are running. He knows when a deal goes south quickly.

"Going somewhere" hissed Zabuza. Before Gato could say anything Zabuza sliced the fat man in half killing him.

Minato turned to Kakashi and Kurenai. "Kasai is in charge until you all return back to Konoha. Kakashi I suggest you get them up to speed. Kasai will tell everyone from his family side. He also knows everything about the night of the Kyuubi appearing in Konoha. Kasai knows the story. He will tell Hiruzen everything" Minato started walking away as he walks to Naruto who is trying to stay awake.

"Take care Naruto" smile Minato

"Otou" smile Naruto seeing Minato poof, Naruto almost fell face first but Kasai caught him.

"Everyone head into town. I want everyone there within a hour. Zabuza stick around" ordered Kasai. Shaking his head he sighs "We lost too much today"

FEW DAYS LATER. Tazuna's Home

Naruto slowly stirred the last thing he remembers was his parents telling him how much they love him, his father ending the kage bunshin. "Oh man where the hell am I?" looking around blinking he hears someone breathing. "Hinata-chan?" seeing her asleep on edge of the side of the bed.

Hinata hears her name. Slowly blinking she sees Naruto awake "Naruto-kun" rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stands up. "You're awake" quickly hugging him once more.

Naruto nods "Yup. How long have I been asleep?" asked Naruto.

Before Hinata could answer someone else did "Three days".

Naruto and Hinata turn to Kasai who is standing at door. "Sensed your chakra stirring and had a feeling you would wake up." Walking into the room he opens the blind letting in more light making Naruto wince in pain. "Come on gaki, its morning enjoy it...while you can" mumbling the last sentence to himself.

Naruto blinks and looked at Kasai. "So that wasn't a dream? Any of that. It was-"

"All real" finished Kasai. Hearing knocking at the door "Come in".

Walking in is Yamamoto and Suzuka. Kasai nods seeing Suzuka closes the door behind her.

"Naruto the old man is Yamamoto Genryūsai Uzumaki. Don't let his old age fool you he can literally go toe to toe with a kage or a jinchuriki. Next to him is my younger cousin, your cousin as well, Suzuka. Yamamoto and Suzuka are my advisers when it comes to clan affairs but if I'm not around Suzuka is next to make decisions when I can't with Yamamoto" said Kasai.

Naruto nods but looks confuse.

"Confused, Naruto?" asked Suzuka.

Naruto nods "Yea. Why is Kasai introducing me to you guys now?" ask Naruto. "I mean I'm happy to learn i got more family don't get me wrong but why now not later?"

Yamamoto nods. "Tsuru. Your grandmother she can be tough".

Kasai snorts "Pushy. Uncaring. Cold hearted. Foolish-".

"Kasai" said Suzuka. "I understand what you went through to become clan head...well no I dont. I heard what you had to do".

Naruto looks confuse. Staring at Kasai he sighs "Kaa-chan refused to step down a year before Uzushio was destroyed. In fact I'm pretty sure she was ready to go down fighting in Uzushio. I pretty much got fed up of her and continued fighting. So i challenged her and lets say I had to fight half the clan just to become clan head and when I became clan head. She continued to undermine me...to a point".

Naruto nods "Ok so what now?"

"You are Kushina's son meaning you are next in line to be clan head" said Kasai. Turning to Suzuka and Yamamoto he looks back at Naruto.

Naruto looks at Kasai and blinks. "Kidding right? Me a future clan head. But I want to be Hokage. That's my dream" answer Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Being a future clan head is good for you" answer Hinata. Kasai nods. Yamamoto and Suzuka turns to her. "Gomen, my name is Hyuga Hinata".

"Pleasure" smile Suzuka.

"Greetings" smile Yamamoto.

"I dont get it Hinata-chan how?" ask Naruto.

Suzuka and Yamamoto hearing how Naruto talks to Hinata, they turn to Kasai who smiles and nods. As older cousin to Naruto and an old man the man sees where this is going they turn to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, as a clan head. You will be responsible for the whole clan. Their finances their schedules, but also the compound its a way to help prepare you before you become Hokage" answer Hinata. Explaining to Naruto what the clan head does and seeing how she was training to take over the Hyuga clan at some point herself.

Kasai nods 'Oh how right you are Hinata. But kaa-chan wants more. She wants Naruto to be betrothed before he takes the mantle of clan head from me or becomes Hokage. She wants Naruto to have a family of his own' thought Kasai.

Already knowing the headache coming to him he sees Naruto nod.

"But why now?" ask Naruto.

Kasai sighs "Once in Konoha I will be grooming you to become clan head" nodding his head he looks at Suzuka.

"Kasai is a much better choice than Oba Tsuru teaching you. She is very strict and does not tolerate failure so easy. Luckily Kasai was a prodigy...oi don't give me that look" huffed Suzuka. Folding her arms and glaring at Kasai who is glaring at her.

"Still hate being called prodigy ay Kasai" Yamamoto chuckles and nods "That is good you know".

Hinata and Naruto look confused as to why. Seeing Kasai mumble underneath his breath he looks at Naruto. "So when kaa-chan comes later with Otou you can tell her to step off or I will seeing I will be here".

Naruto nods. "Sure I can do that. But" stopping he looks at Suzuka and Yamamoto than to Hinata "When will I meet everyone else?" ask Naruto.

Kasai smirks "When we return back to Konoha"

and Cut.


	6. Surpise Konoha

I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha, Outlaw Star, Kaze no Stigma, One Piece...oh yea Bleach.

Also- blonde hair with red head swirl Naruto or full blonde? only a few people said something.

Flame = Kaen ( think silver fang from one punch man)

Goddofāzā = godfather

~A week later~

Nami. The small nation that was devastated by Gato's iron grip is gone. Now the small nation is flourishing because of the help of the Uzumaki clan. With their vast numbers they are able to help Tazuna finish the bridge and are able to not only help rebuild part of the village, but help expand it.

In Tazuna's home Kakashi is slowly recovering. After the fight with Kumo and Iwa, Kasai confronts Kakashi. He wants answers to why Naruto doesn't know much about the Uzumaki clan. In fact the genin doesn't know about the clan whatsoever; while he remembers learning about the Senju clan along with the other clans when he was forced into the academy.

Kakashi looks uncomfortable to say the least. He's afraid to answer Kasai and seeing how he is already on the bad side of one of his students. He doesn't want to be on the bad side of the uncle of the same student anymore then he already is.

Seeing as how Kakashi isn't going to say anything. Kurenai explains to Kasai what has happened in the past decade in Konoha. On what happened when Kyuubi attacked Konoha, to Konoha history but also what has been happening in Konoha with the governing system.

The genins are outside the room listening to Kurenai. Listening to everything that has happened in Konoha as Kurenai explains to Kasai why the history in the academy was removed and changed so drastically. That it was to help protect Naruto from the other villages, if the world found out a survivor from the Uzumaki clan made it to Konoha, but in truth the civilian council wanted to remove the history for years but kept failing.

Until one year it finally happened because Kushina passed away and the civilian council had broken the tie because of the Uchiha clan siding with them. With that, the Uchiha clan started to change much of Konoha's history but also changing much in Konoha governing system. Which in the end hurt the village much more than it benefited.

As Kurenai finishes explaining she thinks about the results caused by the change in curriculum. In doing so she realizes a few things that was happening in Konoha she hadn't noticed.

Once Kasai hears this everyone feels cold. Really cold. Like an icy chill is inside the house.

But Kurenai isn't done. She explains to Kasai the major changes the council has made, from the history stating the Uchiha and Senju created Konoha instead the Uzumaki and Senju. Helping to create Konoha with the Uchiha clan being the first clan to join Konoha making it a official shinobi village. Instead of three founding clan it was made into two.

Outside the room Sasuke is clearly shocked to hear this. He remembers his brother telling him one day after the academy that everything they are going to teach wouldn't be true and that it was done to make the clan look good. Remembering what his brother said he wonders what else changed and if it hadn't, could it have prevented Itachi from killing everyone's.

Sasuke thought if all the changes happened when the civilian council took majority; why would his father choose to be on the civilian side instead of the shinobi? If he didn't would Itachi have still murdered his family because of the change? Did that change make his brother murder his whole family?

Kakashi nods, Kurenai continues to explain to Kasai on more and more of what has happened. Kasai face grows darker and darker and soon everyone outside the room is shocked. They see sparks lighting the room and Kasai needs to take a deep breath. He nods, bowing to Kurenai and thanking her, he looks at Kakashi with a hardened glare making the jonin nervous.

~NEXT DAY~

*Leaving Nami*

Naruto is walking closely with Hinata, listening to her he nods. He sees Kakashi and Kurenai along with their teams ready to leave. As he looks at his grandfather and grandmother who smiles walking towards the group. Naruto learned alot about his grandparents, in fact he was thrilled. He asked lots of questions about them and they ask lots of questions about him.

They spoke for hours while Kasai nods and listens. Tsuru asked a few questions which Kasai snorted and stopped it from going any further.

"Ano where is Kasai I haven't seen him since the other day?" asks Naruto. Garp nods thinking the same and Tsuru raise an eye and soon Sango and her mother, Kaede, walk outside.

"Kasai left with Suzuka and Kazuma" says Kaede. Everyone turns to her while she smiles and soon Yamamoto walks to the group with a smile "Ahh I see Kasai's advisor is here." Smiling she looks at Sango who doesn't even know what is going on.

"Hello. Ahh Sango-san it's good you are here. Kasai told me to tell you..." pausing seeing her raise an eye while Yamamoto smiles.

"Tell me what?" letting out a nervous gulp. Sango hates it when Kasai leaves with no explanation but also leaves her in charge. Garp wonders what his son is up to and Tsuru narrows her eyes never liking what Kasai plans.

Kaede giggles at her daughter nervousness.

"That you are in charge along with Naruto until you reach Konoha and find him. I will travel with the clan and you will travel with Kaede, Garp and Tsuru-san with the everyone from Konoha ahead of us" answer Yamamoto with a smile.

Bowing his head he looks at Garp and Tsuru with a bow. Turning around to Naruto he chuckles seeing him confused "Sango will need a lot of help from you. You are to tell Sango everything you know, orders from Kasai" smile Yamamoto. Wondering how things will turn out he soon makes his way towards the groups of Uzumaki members.

Naruto looks confused and looking at Sango who looks a bit nervous. "Ano, Yamamoto tell Aizen and Ichigo they are to help you" Seeing the elder nod. Sango knows she can rely on the two man to help Yamamoto out. She has a good relationship with them and worked with them in the past.

Tsuru walks forward with a smile "Sango, if you can't-."

"I'll kill you if you even try" hiss Sango. Glaring at her aunt shocking everyone even more "I know you hate it. Hate that Kasai is clan head now and that you still refuse to let it go but Kasai gained the support and favor of the clan. I know what he almost did to everyone when he was pissed off enough. But instead of killing them, he chose to beat everyone within an inch of their life and in the end that almost destroyed Kasai."

Sango stands in front of Tsuru glaring at her. Seeing her not say anything Garp clears his throat while Naruto walks forward nervously. Sango looks to Naruto and smiles with a nod. As she looks to Kakashi who looks nervous.

"Well let's go" smiles Sango, looking at Naruto he nods as she looks at Kakashi making him nervous "Unlike Kasai, I won't beat you to death" as she drops her metal boomerang on the ground with a loud clang. She smiles evilly making the jonin slightly nervous seeing her smile like that.

"Ok so let's go" smiles Naruto.

As they cross the bridge, Tazuna along with his family is waiting for him. "We need a name." Everyone looks at him while Naruto looks confused. "You know, if it wasn't for you and your family. Nami would be still in bad shape and those guys from Kiri would have killed me."

"Zabuza" answers Garp nodding his head. "Kasai paid him what he owed and more. He probably told Zabuza to go back to Kiri and fight. Take lead and do what's right. I think that's what he did."

Tsuru smiles "Indeed. Zabuza said to Kasai if he ever needed his help he would come to his aid in heartbeat." Wondering how much of an impact Kasai made, she looks at Naruto. "But you Naruto, influenced Zabuza the most. What you said really impacted him."

"Really? But he already left." frowning wishing he would at least say goodbye to them.

Tazuna nods. "Makes sense he got one boat back to Kiri. So a name. Thinking Naruto Uzumaki bridge. For the shinobi who inspired us not to give up, but also for your family helping Nami back to its feet." Nodding his head he sees his daughter and grandson smile, liking the idea.

"Yeah that's awesome" smile Naruto.

Sango nods "It's a good beginning to the end of a chapter for not only Namis' history but also your family." Bowing to Tazuna, the bridge builder nods and bows.

"Bye Naruto, remember to visit" calls Inari waving them goodbye.

"Will do" Naruto waves back as they get on the road.

~LATER~

*Few miles from Konoha*

Sango and Hinata giggle hearing Naruto's past pranks on Konoha. Kakashi sighs remembering the trouble he got into when Naruto went on his pranks. Kurenai smiles remembering those days when she was a chunin.

"It seems Konoha has gotten relaxed after the war" Tsuru mutters. Hearing what and how Naruto did it, she wonders what has become of Konoha to become an easy target by her grandson. But she also knows what Kasai told everyone from what he learned from Kakashi and Kurenai a few days ago. _'Hiruzen has much to explain.'_

Hearing what has happened she is angry that her grandson suffered this injustice. Glaring at Kakashi's back she turns to her husband who looks calm. But she knows Garp will want answers and how he will get them… he'll go through everyone. Unless her son Kasai already went ahead.

*As they near the gates*

Sasuke has been quiet. Ever since Kasai appeared and Naruto's family helping them push back two Kage from another village. Sasuke soon starts to ask Kakashi and Kurenai questions and the more answers he got the more questions he starts to have.

As the gate comes into view, Sango nods to Naruto who looks uncertain. Hinata standing next to smiles. "Ano, Naruto-kun it will be alright. I mean the Sandaime will have to tell you the truth."

Kakashi nods. But in truth he is scared of what can happen.

"If he is alive" yawns Garp. Everyone turns to him shocked he would say that "Kasai left. The obvious place would be here in Konoha. He took Kazuma and Suzuka. Those three together is triple trouble."

Everyone turns to him nodding as they pass the gates. Kaede smirks. "Indeed. The last time he was pissed off ...the Haha Island was it. Twenty three boats went missing and supplies to an entire village gone."

"Also don't forget about how half the male population waking up without hair. The females woke up without eyebrows." adds Sango sagely. Everyone turns to Naruto who blinks at them. "But they get worse every time."

Naruto stomach turns. Sango lets out a big gulp as they reach the gates. They see Izumo and Kotetsu talking. Kakashi taking the lead while everyone follows him, the chunins stop talking seeing the group and wondering who are the people with him.

"Kakashi are you returning from your mission?" ask Izumo.

"Ah yes Izumo and Kotetsu good to see you. We are returning from Nami along with Kurenai and team eight." replies Kakashi. Hearing Tsuru clearing her voice and Naruto staring at Kakashi he nervously chuckles seeing he forgot something "Oh also guests as well."

Kotetsu nods while he looks at Garp, Tsuru, Sango and Kaede. "Ok so what are their names." Pulling out a pen to write down in the scroll he looks up.

Kakashi nods and looks at Garp who walks forward following Tsuru, Kaede and at last Sango.

"Uzumaki Garp."

"Uzumaki Tsuru"

"Uzumaki Kaede"

"Uzumaki Sango"

"Uzumaki Naruto" shouting his name with a grin making Hinata giggle and Sango smirk. The gate guardians stare at Kakashi thinking this is a prank.

"Kidding me right. Are they related to Naruto?" ask Izumo wondering if this is a prank he is trying to pull over them. He has seen Naruto pull pranks around Konoha and has been victims to those pranks.

"I mean this can be one of his pranks, we've been victims before." shivering a bit remembering some of the pranks he has been through. "I mean those can be kage bunshin in a henge." said Izumo.

Staring at Naruto he notices Garp stand in front of him and exhales loudly annoyed.

"No, it's no prank" spoke Garp irritated at the chunin. He slowly narrows his eyes on them making the chunin nervous "I suggest you take our names down and your partner-."

"Kotetsu-san, and Izumo-san those are their names my dear" interrupts Tsuru letting her husband know their names. She listened to Kakashi when he spoke their names. Garp exhales loudly again and nods placing his hands on the desk, the chunins notice the groaning sound it starts to make.

"Get our names down and tell Hiruzen that the Daimyo of Uzu is here in Konoha alive along with his wife Tsuru, sister in law Kaede and our children...well Keade's daughter only for now, Sango and my grandson Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Once he finished the table snaps in half "Or do one of you want to become the table."

Both chunin disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Garp chuckles and nods "Still got it. Ahh the classics still holds up." laughing loudly. Seeing he can still make chunin fear him as he looks at Tsuru and Kaede roll their eyes. "What?"

"Well I know where Kasai-oji gets his evil side from." Naruto lets out a nervous gulp and seeing part of the table in splinters. Tsuru and Kaede shake their heads.

The rest of the genin stare them in shock. Kurenai nods "That is pure brute strength, he didn't even use any chakra in it. Unlike Tsunade, she uses chakra he didn't and that is a big difference." That statement makes them turn to Garp who shrugs his shoulders.

"They can bill me it later. Let's go" waves Garp.

Sasuke stands there tightening his fist. Staring at Naruto he takes a deep breath trying to control his anger. Everything that has happened, every question he asked Kurenai and Kakashi were answered and he didn't like to hear those answers.

As they make their way towards the Hokage tower. People started to whisper. They all turn to Garp and Tsuru walking while Naruto is between them with Kaede and Sango behind them talking.

"It seems Konoha has changed. The village seems cold and damp but underneath that cold. Hate, such hate." Mutters Kaede. Feeling everything around her she sees Tsuru stare at her. "This place has truly changed and not for the better. When Mito was alive it was warm and bright."

"Much has changed since Hashirama married Mito from the clan. Many people didn't want Hashirama marry Mito. It got worse when Tobirama died and when Mito finally perished. It's like all that hate finally broke through a bubble. A curse." mutters Garp. Turning to Tsuru who nods, he sees Naruto looking down but Garp places his hand on his shoulder "No. It's not your fault. Not a minute of it." whispering to Naruto who smiles.

He knows the hardship his grandson has gone through. Hardship that he shouldn't have gone through alone but had to. Seeing the people that Kushina and Minato entrusted their son to has not done anything for him. Hiruzen has done a few things but not enough.

"What do you mean?" asks Hinata. Wondering what is going on she notices more and more people whispering and pointing at Garp and Tsuru but more importantly Hinata sees fear in some of their eyes.

"Kaa-chan is a exceptional sensor. She can feel everything around her. So much so she can combine every person alive and feel the same emotion from everyone, she is perhaps the only person who can do it." explains Sango. "Garp-Oji on the other hand, he can sense the person's chakra."

The rookies can't believe it, as they turn to Kaede feeling this. Sasuke looks at her wonders what she means. What did Naruto's grandfather mean _'What does he mean by curse?'_ wonders Sasuke.

As they continue to make their way, they see the Hokage tower. Garp stomps his foot on the ground it sending tremors all around. As the tremors travel towards the tower everyone around him falls on the ground and the anbu who land on the ground when he stomped fall face first. Tsuru shakes her head disappointed; while Kakashi lets out a nervous smile seeing the Anbu lose their balance when they landed at the same time when Garp stomped.

Sango ushers them on "Pathetic. Let's keep moving." Turning to Garp who nods, he walks towards the tower as the door comes in to view he sees more and more people stare at Naruto, while everyone whispers seeing Garp along with everyone.

When they reach the tower, Hiruzen walked outside listening to Kotetsu and Izumo. "No" whispering and stops walking. He stares at Garp, Tsuru and Kaede; people he knew during the last shinobi war that supposedly had died. Walking forward he looks at Naruto than back at the three adults.

"Dear Kami. It's as if you never aged." staring at the mid forties to fifty year olds in front of him. He lasts remembers them the way they were and still are today.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi where do you think you are going?" ask Tsuru. Seeing Hiruzen walking towards them.

Garp took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hiruzen it's been many and I can say many, many years. For you to be alive I wonder where did Kasai go?"

Hiruzen flinches and stands in front of Garp. Looking around he sees the Anbu appearing around everyone, a large crowd appearing as well wondering not only what is going on but also who are the people claiming to be Uzumaki.

"K-Kas-Kasai is alive?" Everyone blinks at the Sandiame hearing him stutter as he takes a step back. _'Dear kami, Kushina's brother is alive. I remember the prank he pulled on a nobleman who tried to hit on Kushina to go on a date. But she refused him and he spread nasty, ugly rumors about her of what Kasai did to him was far beyond help.'_ Hiruzen gulp shuddering from the memory _'He still can't talk and has trouble moving his right arm.'_ letting out a shiver remembering the incident and how that nobleman will never be able to talk or have children.

Tsuru walks forward with Naruto

"Indeed. If it wasn't for him we would be dead." She places her hands on the teen shoulders and narrows her eyes "Also we are aware of everything."

Hiruzen sighs and nods. Smiling at Naruto "I guess an explanation is in hand with everything."

Before anyone can speak an Anbu walks forward. "Explanation to a lot of things Sandaime." The anbu look confused and when the single anbu stands in front of Hiruzen he punches him in the face.

"Hokage-sama!" people call for the Hokage.

"Kasai." said Kaede, Sango and Tsuru. Garp groan loudly wondering why he does this.

Kasai removed the mask "You piece of shit. You spineless COWARD!" the Anbu charges at Kasai. But Kasai disappears in a red streak knocking the Anbu out and slamming Hiruzen against the Hokage tower doors shocking everyone from Konoha. Lifting him up by his neck and tightening his grip.

Hiruzen nods "Kasai. It's good to see you. I hope you didn't pull any mean pranks on anyone." letting out a chuckle.

Kasai notices not only more anbu but this time jonin appearing. Dropping Hiruzen he pulls out a serrated kunai and throws it to the ground. A red streak seems to pass everyone. When the red streak stops in front of Garp. Kasai snaps his fingers making the anbu and jonin stop.

"Your paralysis seal I assume." Hiruzen wheezes rubbing his throat. Seeing Kasai appear in front of him while many people aren't moving, the civilians all whispering. He remembers the seal that Kasai has used in past. The same past he used to kill many of his enemies.

Soon Homura and Koharu walk out of the tower wondering what's with the commotion and when they see Kasai standing in front Garp. Both elders eyes widen.

"They can't be, no" whispers Homura shocked. Fixing his glasses wondering if someone is trying to pull a fast one over him. He turns to Koharu who is having the same trouble believing what's in front of her.

"It can't be them?" whispering to herself. She sees the Daimyo of Uzu, Garp along with his wife Tsuru and their son Kasai. AND next to them is Naruto. As she looks at Hiruzen who nods.

"Even I'm in disbelief" As he walks forward he faces Kasai "Release your seal Kasai. They don't deserve this" asks Hiruzen.

Kasai snorts and narrows his eyes on Hiruzen "Go to hell. They all deserve this. From what I found out in the past two days. Everything in Kushina's and Minato's home is GONE. I checked Naruto's record, you honestly think I'm going to let these ANIMALS get away with what they did to my nephew? Then you will be joining them in a HOLE yourself" shouts Kasai outraged.

Hiruzen winces. Knowing what Kasai is saying. After the Kyuubi attack. Minato's and Kushina's home was rack sacked. Almost everything was gone. The study room where Minato and Kushina kept everything was stilled sealed. Seeing other personal valuables and books, scrolls and a few other things was stolen from their home. Hiruzen had no choice to call off the search and seal the home himself until Naruto became of age.

"I know. I didn't handle things the way I should have. But I did try my hardest for Naruto. I

believed everyone would get past their hate-" Hiruzen stops talking and sees Kazuma appearing from nowhere. But the person he had with him that appeared as well shocked him greatly.

" 'Bout time" mutters Kasai darkly.

"Shove it. I'm exhausted, its not easy hiding." sneers Kazuma, eyes narrowed. "We've been here almost all day hiding and watching them. You think I'm not pissed as well." mutters Kazuma. Shaking his head and letting out a small yawn. "Also brought the person you wanted as well."

The person he brought along is the father of the current fire Daimyo.

"Lord Kaen how did-" Hiruzen stopped talking seeing him raise his hand up. As the elderly man uses his cane and walked toward Kasai he stops in front of him.

"Hello Goddofaza. I apologize for interrupting your duties but I'm in need of aid with this village and it's current leadership." Kasai bows his head.

Kaen nods. Tapping his cane on the ground getting everyone's attention he walks towards Hiruzen and his former teammates. Staring at them he shakes his head and begins to walk inside the tower "Get a emergency meeting now, Sarutobi. I demand answers myself."

Naruto looks at Kasai who nods. "Umm who was that?"

Hinata looks to Tsuru and the others. Knowing who it is "Ano, Naruto-kun. The old man is Kaen. He is the father of the current fire daimyo. He used to rule Hi no Kuni many years ago before he stepped down letting his son lead."

Naruto nods hearing her as he looks at Kasai who speaks "My Goffofaza."

*Council meeting*

When Hiruzen sent the Anbu out for an emergency council meeting rumors started to fly around about Naruto. That people he brought with him claiming to be related to him. As the room is getting filled. Once Kiba sees his mother and sister he goes to his family but as he does, Tsume smiles.

"Uzumaki Kasai. I don't believe it, you're still alive after all theses years but never aged. Heard people talking but I had to see it with my own eyes." said Tsume standing in front of the Uzumaki family. Kiba looks at his mother shocked she knows who Kasai is, even Hana looks surprised at their mother.

"Tsume-chan. You still look just as lovely as the last time I saw you." Kasai walks forward bowing to Tsume with a smile. "Tell me what have you been doing over the years?" ask Kasai.

Tsume blushes at the comment as she giggles to herself. "Busy raising my family. My oldest Hana and my son Kiba."

Hana bows and looks at her mother shocked she is blushing at a man she never met.

"Kiba is your son?" Kasai surprised looks at Kiba who nods. "Than your father is Koga. Your mother had a huge crush on him I mean huge. I mean she was crushing on him alot when we went out to get drunk." chuckles Kasai.

"Wait Kaa-chan you know Naruto's oji?" asks Kiba. Everyone from Kiba and Naruto's team looks at Tsume wondering where is this going.

Tsume turns red and hits Kasai on the arm. "Oi I don't think my kids needs to know that Especially the nights we were together."

Kasai smirks "Those long nights under the moon. Memories... speaking of memories." Kasai looks nervous looking at Hana, before looking back at Tsume.

"No she isn't your daughter. Trust me after you disappeared and Uzushiogakure was destroyed I had a huge pregnancy scare. But no Hana isn't yours." Tsume sees Hana shock reaction. "But if you want to date her. Their will be some ground rules."

"Kaa-chan" whines Hana shaking her head she looks at Kasai who smiles at her making blush a bit.

"That's quite alright Tsume-chan. I would never cross that line" chuckles Kasai.

Tsume nods with a grin "I remember a time where we crossed lines that no one has."

Kasai snorted and nods _'I have crossed lines that no one ever wants to know'._ Kasai muses "Some lines can be crossed, other lines some people can never come back from crossing."

"Well it's good to see you alive Kasai, hopefully things will be different in Konoha." said Tsume. Kasai nods. Seeing everyone finally arrived. He narrows his eyes on the civilian council. "Kasai. The civilian council they-."

Tsume stops talking. She shivers seeing Kasai icy eyes on her. Hana watching this looks uncomfortable. She never seen her mother like this. But to see who the person in front of her she gulps.

"Settle down everyone, settle down" says Hiruzen. As everyone finally take their seats, one member of the civilian council sees Naruto sitting with people he has never seen before. Getting up and glaring at Naruto he points at him.

"Why is that yokai here" pointing at Naruto and standing up "He doesn't belong-" the council man looks down and sees a greenish-white blade of some sort in his chest not deep enough to kill him but enough to draw blood. Following where the blade is coming from the other side of the table he stares at redhead man glaring at him.

"SHUT IT" hiss Kasai. Pulling back the chakra blade he watches the council member fall on his back holding his bleeding chest. Members of the civilian council are shocked on what he just did; as some look to the Hokage to reprimand Kasai or look at Kaen the fire daimyo father. "Never speak to my nephew like that ever."

Kasai decided to let them know who he is. "For some of you that don't know me. I am Uzumaki Kasai. Clan head of the Uzumaki clan, head jonin commander of Uzushiogakure of Uzu no Kuni."

Turning to his parents they stand up. Tsuru sends a glare towards the civilian council "Uzumaki Tsuru fromer clan head and current Daimyo of Uzu no kuni."

Garp cracks his neck and narrow his eyes on them, sending a dark look at Hiruzen along with his former teammates. "Uzumaki Garp fromer jonin commander of Uzushiogakure."

"Questions?" demans Kasai.

Danzo narrows his eye on Kasai "How do we know you truly are who you say you are? Uzumaki Kasai was killed during the last shinobi war along with everyone from the Uzumaki clan." states Danzo. Glaring at Kasai he slowly moves his sights towards Naruto _'I will not give up Konoha's future. The boy needs to stay loyal to Konoha not a clan."_

Kasai nods "Oi, gaki get Minato." said Kasai.

Naruto nods as he got up he took a deep breath "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

A cloud of smoke appears but as soon it leaves "Really Kasai. I only have little chakra left and the chakra I left is for-."

"We will handle the seal from now on" said Kasai. Taking a seat he looks at Minato "Also I know you heard what happened."

Minato nods. As he looks around seeing everyone stunned reactions. He narrows his eyes on Danzo making him raise an eye wondering what he deserve to get such feelings.

"How?" Asks Sakiri. Staring at Minato "But you died sealing Kyuubi into that monster." pointing at Naruto. Kasai hand glowed greenish white as he aims at Sakiri to end her. As the chakra blade speeds towards her.

"Kasai enough." stopping him he glares at Sakiri. She lets out a big gulp seeing her life was almost over.

"Don't talk ill of my son" narrowing his eyes on Sakiri making her gasp to hear what she said. She looks at Minato then back to Naruto shaking her head trying to deny it.

"Minato, are they really Kushina's clan and family?" ask Hiruzen. Wondering how is this even possible, he looks at Minato who nods. Danzo on the other hand scoffs at the idea.

"Impossible" shaking his head wondering how is this even possible.

"They are indeed Kushina's family and clan, Danzo. Kasai will tell you everything and Naruto knows the truth. I sealed a piece of my chakra into Naruto's seal and things didn't go all according to plan." said Minato. As he explains the event of Kyuubi rampage all those years ago. The shinobi council do not like to hear this while the civilian council have a hard time hearing this.

Sasuke is angry. Hearing that someone controlled Kyuubi and used him to attack Konoha. That this rogue Uchiha is out there tainting the Uchiha name. His clan. The very village his clan fought to protect but also help build regardless of what Kasai said.

Kaen nods as he glares at Danzo who remains quiet. "Don't you ever question Kasai again or I will make sure you will be removed." Turning to Minato who nods he looks at Naruto with a sad face.

"This is it. I'm running out of chakra." walking to Naruto he gives his son a tight hug while Naruto holds onto his father. "Be strong and don't give up"

"I won't." Naruto took a deep breath trying to control his breathing.

Minato looks at Kasai "Like I told Kushina. I will make sure he becomes a respected shinobi and man you two would be proud of." Claims Kasai. Watching Minato nod, he soon starts to fade away revealing Naruto's teary face.

Hiruzen is the first to speak after a few seconds. Seeing what Minato just told them what happen but also the reason for Kyuubi attack "This changes much in Konoha. Will you seven rebuild the Uzumaki clan?"

"That was the plan all those years ago Hiruzen" said Kasai. Sending a glare to the civilian council "Seeing that these civilians have done much damage to Konoha, it's going to take alot to restore and fix this village." said Kasai.

Hiruzen nods but seeing Sakiri stand up and getting everyone's attention. Tsume shakes her head and leans back knowing she is going to do something very stupid.

"Hokage-sama even if they join Konoha neither of them can't be clan head. Konoha law say you must be a citizen of Hi no Kuni to be clan head." folding her arms looking at Hiruzen waiting for him.

Tsume winces. She looks at Kasai who grins. Slowly turning to look at Kaen she slowly shrinks in her seat seeing Kaen glaring at Sakiri. Glaring at her so hard, Tsume hopes she turns to ash from the heated dark glare coming from the man.

Sakiri looks nervous. The civilian councils all nods agreeing with Sakiri some of the shinobi clan heads wince. Hiashi raises an eye wondering what he is missing?

Kaen takes a deep breath and before he can speak Danzo decides to add in his idiotic thoughts. "That is true, perhaps an arranged marriage from one of the councils daughters to Kasai and that person can be on the council."

Thinking he can control the clan and its secrets but also have Naruto as his pawn.

Kasai says nothing, he puts his feet up. Naruto looks confused as to what is going on. Looking at Tsuru she grins and Garp he shakes his head. Tsuru mutters something underneath her breath.

"HIRUZEN!" Kaen calls his name loudly getting the Hokage attention. "How is that these civilians don't know my father's name was Kasai." glaring at the Hokage making him nervous. Kaen sends a dark look Danzo's way making the old war hawk confused. The civilian council on the other hand… the color on their faces drain.

Tsuru sighs with a smile on her face "I remember that day. That warm day in spring. The day I gave birth to Kasai in your home."

Kaen chuckles and nods.

Garp broke out laughing. "I remember drinking that vintage alcohol, my hand broken, hahah." letting out a hearty laugh. Everyone looks confused wondering what is going on.

Sakiri looks scared. Very scared, as she looks at Kasai who has an evil grin on his face.

Kaen sighs and nods happily "Yes, Kasai was born on the same day my father was born an early spring morning. Garp and Tsuru who was pregnant at that time came to Hi No Kuni to celebrate but couldn't stay for the full week. Garp and I had a few too much to drink he said something to Tsuru." stopping he sees Garp chuckles loudly while Tsuru sent him a glare.

"I remember. I was so wasted I told her what's the rush we can stay longer and have more fun. She was so angry at me she punched me so hard I went through the wall and right into the backyard." Letting out a large chuckle "And I spilt not one drop of alcohol."

Some people chuckle at that while Kasai rolls his eyes.

Tsuru shakes her head and places her hand on her face "After he said that I was so angry my water broke. I went into labor and nine hours later the next day at two twenty one am, Kasai was born." Tsuru shakes her head.

Kaen nods and chuckles "Yes I was the first one to hold him. Tsuru you were soo tired that you passed out from exhaustion and Garp when Kasai was born you went to get more drinks to celebrate of becoming a father again."

Everyone stood there shocked to hear this while Kaede didn't know about this. She remembers Tsuru and garp coming back and Kasai being on Tsuru back being born in Hi No Kuni.

"You were full of energy, looking around and when your tiny hands touched my necklace you tried to grab it." letting out a chuckle.

Garp nods "We had a few names but with every name we tried you whined or cried." shaking his head. Wondering how someone that young didn't like any names given to him.

Tsuru giggles "Indeed. It was quite funny. But when Kaen came near you. All you did was look at his necklace and you smiled and laughed at that age. It amazed me and when Kean held you telling you about his father Kasai and the stories he said when he trained with the samurai and shinobi you listened."

Kaen nods remembering that miracle long ago "Every time I said my father name you smiled and laughed, Kasai."

"Seeing he loved the name we asked Kaen if it was ok." Tsuru sees Kaen nods he finishes what she was going to say.

"I said he should have the name. He was born on the same day of my father" chuckles Kaen. Everyone in the room remains speechless as Kaen turns to Sakiri with a dark glare. "So he is a citizen of Hi No Kuni. My godson. A great shinobi and man."

"I didn't know" letting out a nervous laugh.

Tsume sighs "Well if you didn't remove most of the shinobi history in Konoha. This wouldn't be a problem." The clan heads nods while Kaen looks at Hiruzen who nods sadly.

"How?" demanding an answer from the Hokage.

"We lost much after the Kyuubi incident so we lowered the standards." answers Hiruzen. Truthfully it was only supposed to be for six maybe eight years but the civilian council continued to lower it.

"The civilian council?" asks Kaen.

Hiruzen looks confused "They are full but nothing change over two decades" answer Hiruzen. Kaen sent the civilian council a dark glare.

Before any spoke. Danzo cleared his throat looking at Kasai "Seeing you are indeed the real and alive Kasai. How is this even possible?" ask Danzo. Wondering what secret jutsu they used.

Kasai rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. "Used a Jikūkan Ninjutsu. Sealed myself and others but got attack by something not human. Same traitor Uchiha, he had friends but with one eye or someone claiming to be Uchiha that Minato fought. I don't know if he is or if he stole a sharingan. Before he finished his fuinjutsu I used a counter seal. Blew up in my face but it worked."

Everyone has their mouth open. Hiruzen couldn't believe this while Kasai nods. "Yup. Guess after the fight some merchant found the necklace I used and had it displayed. Until Naruto found it and bought it. He will give you the full report later." said Kasai.

"Indeed" Hiruzen rubs his head wondering what kind of headache he will get. As he sighs "Well we need to find a place big enough for all of you-"

"Won't be necessary" interrupts Kasai. Reaching in his coat he slides some paper towards Shikaku. "Found a huge plot of land along with some mountains. I checked the price I have no problem paying for it."

Shikaku nods and looks at the plot of lands and mountains he wants. "This is the opposite side of Konoha? Not much is there?" question Shikaku. Looking at Kasai "I mean that's a lot of land? What are you planning?"

Kasai shrugs his shoulders "I have a few ideas. Seeing we are still a clan of Fuinjutsu users don't think for a second we will give you some of our fuinjutsu."

Danzo doesn't like this, looking at Kasai "Maybe your fuinjutsu is outdated. I mean much has changed over the years. You should not be embarrassed that the specialty you held long ago is no longer your specialty."

Kasai looks at Danzo and chuckles "Like that wall that I assume Kyuubi destroyed? The fuinjutsu is gone. You have about one hundred sixty three fuinjutsu around Konoha not working. That is about seventy two percent. Meaning you haven't found anyone to replace or repair it, meaning you need us as much as we don't really need you."

Danzo narrows his eyes on him but soon turns attention to someone else. "Fix them" said a councilman. Getting up pointing at Kasai "You're clan are responsible for those seals failing you should fix them now"

Danzo smirks. Before he spoke Kaen taps his cane loudly on the ground. "Hyuga look around the room. Is there something going on with some people's chakra?"

Kaen narrow his eyes on Danzo making his only eye widen. Shaking his head thinking its impossible that anyone will sense him using his hidden sharingan under his bandage.

Kasai snorts "The genjutsu breaker on my arm has been sending chakra in my body. Is your seal still working Goddofāzā?" Everyone turns to Kaen showing a tattoo on his on his forearm.

"Yes but also I been pushing my chakra out. Feeling everyone's chakra and every time someone from the civilian council talks. I feel a foreign chakra. Hyuga tell me what you see?" demanded Kaen. Slowly narrowing his eye on Danzo wondering if he is doing something.

Hiashi slowly activates his byakugan and looks around. "Strange. I see everyone's chakra but Lord Kaen, your chakra is all around the room as if you are trying to feel for everyone?"

Kaen nods "Indeed a trick my Otou-sama used to see if any enemies are nearby. He could sense the chakra around and know when someone was under the influence of a genjutsu or foreign interference a trick that I passed to Kasai. I taught Kasai much in shinobi arts when he came to visit."

"What are you two saying?" asks Hiruzen. Wondering what is going on. He looks at Kasai who shrugs his shoulders while Kaen slowly narrows his eyes on the Hokage.

"I will be staying in Konoha and attending every meeting from now on until I feel everything in Konoha is running smoothly." orders Kaen.

No one says anything. They all remain quiet except Tsume who laughs to herself. "Ahh Kasai. You sure know how to run a good show."

"Always." replies Kasai. Cracking his neck he looks at Hiruzen who is looking at the paper "I can have the full payment to you now. I don't trust your banks that your civilian council is running."

Hiruzen nods and signs off. Kaen nods and tells Kasai of a friend who owns a bank in Konoha that will help.

"So with this happening the Uzumaki clan will establish themselves here in Konoha. Does anyone disagree?" asks Hiruzen. Seeing the civilian council quiet, while Kaen narrows his eyes on them and Danzo who unusually quiet. "Good-."

Before Hiruzen can finish an Anbu appears in the room "My apologizes lord Hokage and Lord Kaen. But your son is arriving to Konoha and along him is a group of large numbers with him."

"Three hundred and twenty one... actually twenty two" correct Kasai. Everyone looks at him "Forgot to add Naruto he is part of the Uzumaki clan and is heir to the clan. The rest of the clan are on their way to Konoha. Perfect timing."

No one says anything. The clan heads all remain quiet. Hearing the large number they look at Hiashi who remains quiet. His clan was not only the largest in Konoha but also the most powerful as well. To see the Uzumaki clan appearing in Konoha with not only those numbers but also the power behind them.

It's safe to say Konoha's power just increased very much.

"You are to tell me that most but all the Uzumaki clan survive the last shinobi war." says Homura. Shocked to hear this he sees Tsuru grin while Garp gains a smirk and Kasai… well he leans forward with a smile.

"You sound shocked why is that?" Kasai casaully spoke. "But don't worry things will get better. When they do who knows you three wont be around much longer " staring at Danzo, Homura and Koharu.

All three felt nervous and Danzo looks to be very nervous.

and cut


End file.
